Operation SAM
by SfZ-Eldorado
Summary: Alex Simmons has been chosen to investigate a dwarf galaxy near the milky way to try to find proof of alien life outside of earth. All is well,until an unknown being destroy's Alex's shuttle, leaving him stranded far away from home. Can Alex find a way back to earth in time to protect his country from a possible invasion, or will he fail and see his world burn down in flames?
1. Prologue

_For decades, human beings have long wondered if there were any other intelligent life forms out in the vast unexplored void they called outer space. Some people believed that such ideas were foolish and only existed in things such as movies, science fiction novels, conspiracies and video games. Others, however, believed that somewhere in the outer reaches of the unknown, other sentient beings did indeed exist. Those people would become the ones who would dedicate their lives in order to prove to the masses that human beings were not alone, and that extraterrestrial beings were just as real as the Earth itself. Over the years, these people would begin to invent and improve modern technology that allowed them to study objects that were located way past our solar system. Engineers and astronomers began working together to bring about a new age of technology, technology that would soon be able to answer their age old question._

 _It wasn't until the birth of the first ultra satellite; Orion that the group of researchers began to feel closer to the answer so many of them had been waiting to hear. Orion, launched into space in the year of 2069, was built out of the most durable metals and reinforced with armor plating to prevent asteroid damage as it traveled to its set destination, the Andromeda Galaxy. If Orion picked up any radio frequencies in the galaxy, it would transmit the signals all the way back to the scientist waiting eagerly back on Earth. On its way over to the galaxy, Orion began to pick up radio frequencies coming from a nearby dwarf galaxy in the Milky Way called the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy. Immediately after Orion transmitted the frequencies over to the scientist, they began to report their findings._

 _At first, The world seem to welcome the news, as it was a major breakthrough in the scientific field and even a greater accomplishment for the sake of mankind, however, the mood quickly changed as a fear of a possible invasion began to spread like wild fire. So great was this fear that soon all the world leaders were forced to meet and discuss what the next course of action would be. Some stated that military action should be taken first; setting up defenses around the solar system so that no extraterrestrial could enter and potentially harm the people of earth. Others sought a diplomatic approach, hoping that with an act of diplomacy, the extraterrestrials would accept the peace offer and the people of earth could benefit from the knowledge and trade of the other beings._

 _After much debate, it was finally decided that a one man recon mission would be in order, held by the United States, to see how what the newly found beings had and how many of them really existed, despite the concerns of the other leaders. As the United States prepared to launch its first American to go into another galaxy, Engineers finished building a new space shuttle, titled the S.S Leonhard, a super shuttle that could travel at an astonishing 20,000 light years per hour in hyper jump. The year is now 2080, and all of the world sat quietly waiting, eyes glued on the television screen that would soon broadcast the launching that would either be the greatest or worst decision ever made on mankind._


	2. Chapter 1: The Space Center

Alex Simmons Calmly opened the door to the government issued black Chrysler limousine as a wave of reporters began to swarm the entire passenger side of the limo. Alex waited for the police men standing outside of the limo to push the crowd back before stepping out of the vehicle. It was a cloudless Sunday morning, much like any other Alex had seen in Florida, although he didn't get to enjoy it how he usually would no thanks to the reporters constantly taking photographs of him as he made his exit from the luxury limo. As soon as he was at arm's length away from the news hungry reporters, they began to extend their large microphones at him as Alex began walking past their general direction.

"Major Simmons, how do you feel about being shot into outer space?"

"What do you think you will see out in the unknown?"

"Are you nervous for being tasked with such a big responsibility?"

Alex kept quiet; he wasn't too much into speaking into a microphone or being asked a lot of questions from gossip hungry reporters. He kept his eyes peeled only to his target destination, the place where he would be making history, the Kennedy Space Center launch site.

Six months had passed since Alex had first received the news that he had been chosen by the president himself to undertake a solo recon mission of a dwarf galaxy nearby, and it had been four months of training for deep space travel that he had been told to take that made him feel ready for action, as each step he made got him closer to the entrance of the facility. Before reaching the gated entrance, Alex was met with two tall gentlemen, one dressed in a United States Marines general outfit and the other in a white lab coat and a clipboard on his left hand. Once he arrived at the two gentlemen, they both extended their hands out towards Alex, shaking both of their hands, before the two turned away from him and began to lead him to his next location. Once the three men walked past the entrance to the facility, guards began taking their positions to keep the reporters out as the three continued venturing into the facility

"Good afternoon, Major. I want you to meet Dr. Ranger, the head scientist here at this facility, and the one in charge of prepping you for today's launch." The general said with a cool voice, as he looked back at Alex, making sure he was following him.

"Its a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Ranger." Alex said, taking a look around the facility as he walked behind the two gentlemen.

Alex tried his best to hide the mesmerized expression his face threatened to show as he looked at the interior of the hi-tech launch facility he was walking in. Everything in the building seemed to be made of different types of electronics. The walls inside the building were made up of giant holograph screens with images of the solar system on them. After a few minutes, another picture would roll across the screen, and alternate between each other. The ceiling was made up of tiny transparent hexagonal glass panes that gave anyone who looked up a spectacular view of the sky outside. It was almost surreal to Alex, like something from a movie. After spending at least five minutes of wandering with his eyes, Alex returned his attention back to the two men he was following closely as they began to reach their destination.

"So, Major Simmons, what do you think of our facility? I couldn't help but notice the look of amazement on your face as we entered the building back there." Dr. Ranger said as he turned his head back to face Alex.

"It's definitely a sight to see, I must say. It felt like I was in a dream just looking at the hexagonal dome in the lobby." Alex responded as the two men in front of him turned right into a hallway with a holographic sign saying "Launch Prep Rooms" on it. Dr. Ranger smirked at Alex's reply. Alex took notice the Doctor's reaction but didn't ignored the gesture calmly.

"Indeed it is quite a marvelous sight, isn't it? It's thanks to the president for reinstating the space program that this building, along with the actual launch site as well, got some much needed renovations. Everything in this building is completely fitted with the newest technology, from virtual reality simulation chambers, to the automatic custodial bots that maintain this place looking like the marvel this place is." Dr. Ranger added as Alex nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes, it is very hi-tech in here, but I must bring matters into a more serious note. Major Simmons, do you understand the importance of this mission?" The general said as the two men stopped in front of a sliding door made of white metal.

"Yes, sir I do. I must say I am quite surprised, though." Alex replied to the general, who had his back turned to him as he began tapping his fingers on a number pad next to the sliding door.

"How so?" the general responded as soon as he had finished typing in the code to open the sliding doors, causing the doors to give off a semi silent whirring sound as they let its visitors inside to the next hallway.

"I mean, why me? Surely there must have been more soldiers or scientist to choose from." Alex reiterated as the general and Dr. Ranger began walking past the sliding door into the next hallway

"There were, Major. However, the president chose you because, out of all the candidates, you were the only one who had the most experience in extreme environments and also have knowledge of how to fly and control aircraft's in supersonic speeds, as well as having a high tolerance of G forces compared to the others, too." The general responded to Alex as he continued to walk towards the prep room.

Alex kept quite for a few seconds, nodding his head in understanding to the general's words.

"Aside from that, do you need any more information about this mission. Do you have any other questions or concerns that you've might have had on your way over here?" The general asked again.

"No sir, I'm good. I'm glad to provide my services for my country." Alex responded proudly as he gave a stiff salute to the general as he turned and faced Alex directly, stopping in front of another sliding door to Alex's right.

"Good, then if you don't mind, I'll leave you with Dr. Ranger to prep you up for launch." The general said as he returned Alex's salute before walking away from the two men who stood in front of the door.

"Very well, then. Let's prep you up, Major." Dr. Ranger said as he entered in the pass code on the number pad like the last door, before opening it and leading Alex into the prep room.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparation Check

"Please, take a seat right here for me, Major." Dr. Ranger said as he led Alex to a clinic table located in the center of the outer wall of the prep room. Alex did as he was told. He walked quickly over to the clinic table before turning his back to it and hoisting his body up on the cool hard surface of the table.

"Next, I need you to remove your shoes, socks, shirt and any undershirt you may have on at this moment." Dr. Ranger added as Alex began doing what he was being told to do.

In within a minute, Alex had untied both of his light brown military grade boots; taken off the white pairs of socks on his feet, the army green camouflage shirt and white undershirt he had on and tossed them over to the side. As he did this, Alex noticed that Dr. Ranger was writing down something on his clipboard. He refrained from asking what it was that he had written and waited for the next set of instruction from Dr. Ranger. It wasn't until five minutes later, that Dr. Ranger began telling Alex the next set of instructions. In those five minutes, Alex took a longer look at the prep room he was in at the moment.

The prep room was really spacious, it seemed like it could hold an easy one hundred people inside, with machines littered across the floor hooked up to electrical outlets every few feet from each other. Just like the rest of the facility, the rooms on the wall seemed to radiate a white light like a computer screen, only this time there weren't any facts about space scrolling through them like the walls at the facilities entrance. At the opposite side of the room, Alex noticed a white humanoid like machine powered down with its metallic head facing down in a slight angle. On its chest plate was a small red cross on it, giving Alex the impression of a first aid bot. Alex kept a watchful eye on it as he began hearing Dr. Ranger speak to him.

"Very well, then. At this time, I'm going to conduct a small series of test to see how well you're hearing, seeing and reflexive abilities are. This is just so we can make sure that you are one hundred percent healthy and capable to carry out such a long journey into outer space, okay?" Dr. Ranger said as he lifted his head from the clipboard over to Alex. Alex only nodded his head in agreement and waited for Dr. Ranger to proceed.

"Good. Look over to your left, covering your right eye with your right hand, and tell me what you see over there." Dr. Ranger said, as the room suddenly began to get darker, with only a light source coming from the western wall of the room.

Alex did as he was told. He looked over to his left while covering his right eye and noticed that the wall he was facing was displaying a set of different sized letters ranging from A to Z in random order, all in black letters. Alex took a deep breath before focusing his eyesight to his left eye and began saying the letters that he saw. Once he was done, the room lit itself again and Alex returned his attention over to Dr. Ranger.

"Well done. Now let's see you do it with your right eye. Turn and face the right screen and cover your left eye with your left hand." Dr. Ranger said as he returned his attention to the clipboard on his hand.

Alex turned his head to the right, again seeing the wall displaying the random mess of the alphabet in an assortment of sizes. Once again, Alex readied his eye sight to focus on the letters being displayed, before calling them out for Dr. Ranger to hear. Once Alex finished saying the letters on the screen, the room once again light back up. Alex could hear the sound of Dr. Rangers pen scratching vigorously as he wrote down on the board.

"Well done, Major. Your eyesight is as keen as a hawk. Let's check your blood pressure. Jane, would you please come?" Dr. Ranger asked out loud.

Alex gave a confused look. He didn't know who Dr. Ranger was talking to; there was no one else in the room besides him and Dr. Ranger. It wasn't until Alex heard the sound of metal and a computerized voice call out "Power, on" that Alex noticed that Dr. Ranger had spoken to the humanoid machine standing across from him.

" _ **Medical Droid Jane is ready for service. How shall I assist you today, Dr. Ranger?"**_

Alex looked at awe at the medical droid that came suddenly to life right in front of him. Jane, as Dr. Ranger called it, had a smooth, calming electronic voice. It rang out pleasantly into the air, like a newborns lullaby. Jane's body frame looked to be that of a young nurse, the thin steel plating that made her frame was all pure white, with the exception of the small Red Cross on her chest plate. The droid also had an appeasing human like face, with slim white cheeks and a set of electric ice blue eyes. She didn't have any other human facial features like a mouth or a nose. When the droid made her way over to Dr. Ranger, Alex could clearly see just how tall Jane was. She had to be at least six feet and three inches tall, being even taller than he and Dr. Ranger.

"She a marvel, isn't she Major?" Alex heard Dr. Ranger call out as he continued starring at the medical droid that stood in front of him idly.

"Yeah, I guess I don't know how advanced our technology is, Dr." Alex responded unknowingly. Dr. Ranger gave off another scoff at Alex's statement. He truly was clueless about how advanced American technology was.

"Okay, let's proceed with your blood pressure test. Jane if you would?" Dr. Ranger said as he tapped on the side of the clipboard, surprising Alex with the fact that the clipboard itself was an electronic device, as a small micro chip came out from the side.

" _ **Understood. Please insert the data chip into the palm of my hand."**_ Jane responded as she held out her hand in front of Dr. Ranger, exposing a slot in the middle of her right palm where the data chip would be inserted.

Dr. Ranger placed the micro chip into the slot just like Jane had asked him too, letting the metal cover of the slot close over the inserted micro chip. She placed her right hand back to her side and her eyes began to create a scanning like line as she began reading the data on the chip she had just received.

" _ **Reading micro chip. Data found. Downloading Patient file. File acquired. Commencing blood pressure test. Please hold your left arm out and place your wrist on my hand. Once you place your wrist on my hand, please refrain from any movement, relax and wait until the test has finished."**_ Jane sang in her calm voice.

Alex placed his wrist where the droid had asked him to place it, before looking at the droids white grip tighten slight around his wrist. He could feel his pulse beating from the pressure the droid was placing on his wrist, as he tried his best to feel relaxed and at ease. It wasn't long until the test had ended, as the droid released her grip on Alex's wrist.

" _ **Processing results, results processed. Your blood pressure measure is one hundred and sixteen systolic, and sixty diastolic. Writing data on micro chip."**_

Alex rubbed his wrist as the droid began to save his blood pressure results into the micro chip Dr. Ranger had inserted in her. It didn't take too long for Jane to save the data on to the chip, producing a small audible ting as she informed her superior of her current status.

" _ **Data has been successfully saved, is there anything else I can assist you with today sir?"**_ Jane sang as she stood awkwardly still, addressing Dr. Ranger while freezing her eyesight straight onto Alex's glare.

"One more thing, Jane. I need you to perform a full body diagnosis. We must insure that Major Simmons here is one hundred percent capable of undergoing the physical stress of lift off, among other things." Dr. Ranger said as his back was turned from the two beings behind him.

" _ **Understood. Major Simmons, if you could please stand on your feet over here, standing in anatomical position so that I can scan you for a full body diagnosis."**_ Jane asked in her mechanical voice

Alex only sighed as he stood up, his body shivering from the freezing floor underneath his feet. He positioned himself where Jane had asked him to stand and held out his arms in anatomical position. He kept his vision straight ahead, lifting his head up to the correct pose.

" _ **Commencing full body diagnosis scan, please stand still until the scan has been completed."**_ Jane spoke as the room began to dim again, like when Alex took his vision test.

Alex watched as a narrow wave of light came out from the droids eyes, the same electric blue color, showering over him, starting from his head and working its way down to his feet. It was long before the ray of light began working its way back to his head before the room lit back up and Jane began reading over the data she had retrieved from the scan.

" _ **Patient Results for: Major Alexander Simmons of the United States Marine Corps. Date of Birth: November 12, 2044, Age: 34. Hair and Eye Color: Dark Brown. Height: 5'11. Weight: 254 pounds. Mass percentage: 50% water, 40% muscle, 10% body fat. Patient shows no sign of any life threatening diseases, infections or cancers. Major Simmons has been cleared for mission. Is there anything else that I can assist you with, Dr. Ranger."**_ Jane asked, as she went back into her stand-by mode like last time.

"No Jane, that'll be all. Thank you for your services." Dr. Ranger said as he stood up from a chair he had been sitting on. At that, Jane gave a robotic nod and went back to her original post before shutting herself down, assuming the position she had when Alex had first seen her.

"Congratulations, Major Simmons. You have passed all preparation tests. With that being said, let's get you changed into your mission attire." Dr. Ranger continued saying as made his way over to Jane, removing the chip he had placed into her hand when he reached her.

"Lead the way, Doctor." Alex responded as he placed his old clothes back on and prepared to follow the doctor wherever else he needed to go.


	4. Chapter 3: Suit Up, Space Marine

"Ok, Major. Right this way." Dr. Ranger said as the two approached another sliding door that would serve as the entrance to the preparation rooms.

It wasn't too long of a trip from the last room he was in, Alex noticed. The new room he was about to enter was at least ten doors down from where he had been tested in. Alex also noticed that the hallway began to slant forward, as if the hallway began leading them underground. At that moment, Alex began questioning the true size of the facility, as Dr. Ranger opened the barrier that kept Alex and him out from the prep room. Once the two men walked into the prep room, Alex instantly began to look around the interior of the room. The walls were all carbon black, a humongous contrast to the bright white test room Alex had just been inside of, moments ago. On the wall Alex was facing, was a display of a C.G.I of a human body, but it was only an outline. The decorations inside the room were all composed of coat racks, unpowered machines and a huge white box stood in the center of the room as a center piece.

"Whoa, what is this, The Twilight zone?" Alex asked as he began to look at the darkness surrounding him.

"I suppose you could say that. This room was built in the purpose of giving any first time astronauts preparing to venture off into space a preview of what they would see being outside of earth's atmosphere, the grand dark blanket that is the void we call outer space. Normally, the walls in this room would project images of planets, stars, comets and other celestial bodies, but for today the room won't be showing anything of the sort. Our main focus right now is preparing you for your voyage, Major." Dr. Ranger spoke informally.

Alex couldn't help but feel a little upset. He already knew what outer space looked like, but something inside of him wanted to see how the room would emulate the view while he prepared himself for the real deal. He couldn't do anything about it now, so Alex only shrugged in shoulders and waited for Dr. Ranger to commence the final preparation stage.

"Alright Major, I need you to remove every single piece of clothing, aside from your socks and undergarments." Dr. Ranger ordered, as Alex began taking off his shirt, pants and shoes. He tossed the discarded clothing onto a small table near Dr. Ranger and waited for the next step.

"Next, over to your left is a cabinet. Open the cabinet to find a body suite and a pair of black steel toed combat boots, custom made for you, inside of it and put it on. Once you have the body suit and boots on, walk over to this door and knock three times. I'll be there preparing the next phase of your prep stage, okay?" Dr. Ranger said as he walked over to part of the wall closest to Alex, showing him where the door was, before opening it and leaving Alex alone to put on the body suit and boots.

Alex did not hesitate to start putting on his new attire. He opened the cabinet drawer and found the body suit and boots in their respective cases, waiting patiently for their new owner to place them on. He started with the body suit first. He grabbed the coat bag by its hanger and carefully pulled it from inside the cabinet. Alex made his way over to a table next to the cabinet and placed the bag on top of it, laying it out flat before proceeding to opening it. Carefully, he pulled the zipper on the bag down, exposing the bags insides to the room, before getting a hold on the body suit he was told to put on. Upon taking it out from the bag, Alex noticed the tiny black hexagonal patterns that formed his body suit. He stretched the suit, and found it to be very elastic. The material that composed the suit seemed to be like a rubbery substance, as far as Alex could tell, and reminded him a lot of a diving suit. The color of the suit was a light grey on the front and back halves, with a black stripe that ran along the sides were his arms would be.

The suit seemed to be a one piece suit, with only an opening near the shoulders where Alex could assume his neck would be and smaller holes where his hands would be. He made his way into the suit, putting his legs inside the opening he saw and pulling the suit up to his neck, stopping only to place his arms in their appropriate sleeves. Once he had the suit on, Alex could see just how detailed the suit really was. Along the outline of his body, Alex noticed that there was a thin red line that extended out from his legs, all the way onto his arms, making a simple outline of his skeletal frame. He didn't pay too much attention to that detail, as much as the fact of how comfortable the suit really was, now that he was in it. The inside of the suit seemed to be made of a cotton fabric, unlike the exterior side on the suit.

He was worried that the interior part of the suit was exactly the same as the exterior, and that he would be sweaty inside of the suit from the rubber material. At least he didn't have to worry about that happening anymore, Alex thought as he proceeded on to the next step.

Alex grabbed the shoe box that contained his new pair of boots and opened the box, pulling out the pair of black boots inside. The boots were a little heavier than his combat boots, but it was probably because of the fact that his boots were not steel toed like the pair he had in his hands. He untied the laces on the boots and placed them over his feet, starting with right foot and then his left. Once he had finished tying his laces, Alex walked over to the next room, his footsteps echoing as he made his way over to the door and knocked three times.

Alex saw the door slide open exposing another black room, only this time the atmosphere inside the room radiated a blue light due to the computer screens inside the room. He noticed Dr. Ranger sitting down on one of the computers and began making his way over to him. As he entered the room, the door behind Alex slid back into is original position, as Alex reached the head scientist who was working away on a keyboard.

"Ah, I see the body suit was perfect fit for you, Major." Dr. Ranger said as he turned around and gave a long look at the Alex.

"Yeah, it's comfortable too; I wish our flight suits were like this." Alex added as he saw Dr. Ranger give him a nodded smile.

"Well, that's not all you're going to wear. At this time, you will be receiving the final thing needed to complete your preparation. If you could please stand on that platform over there, we can move on to the final step. I am sure this will leave you completely surprised." Dr. Ranger said as he returned his attention to the computer screens he was working on and left Alex alone to get over to the platform.

Alex gave a confused look to the doctors back, before turning around and making his way over to a platform located in the center of the room. As Alex made his way to the platform, he began thinking about what exactly he was going to receive once he made it on the platform.

"Okay, I'm on the platform." Alex said as he stood absolutely still on the center of the platform.

"Perfect, are you ready?" Dr. Ranger replied.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Alex responded as he prepared for whatever was about to happen.

As soon as Alex had responded, Dr. Ranger pressed a key on his Keyboard that caused a loud robotic noise to fill inside the room right above Alex. Alex looked above him to see these long robotic like arms coming down over him, placing something on his back with extreme caution. Once the arms had finished placing whatever it was they had placed on his back, the object on his back grew four metallic straps that ran across his body, two on his upper half and two on his lower half that met on his chest, hugging him closely but not enough to restrict movement or breathing.

"What is this?" Alex asked as the robot arms began to return to their positions, leaving a confused Alex standing alone on the platform.

"Why don't you see for yourself, touch the center of your chest." Dr. Ranger said as he turned around to look at Alex.

Alex hesitated at first, but finally found the nerve to press on the center of his chest like Dr. Ranger had told him to do. When he did, the object on his back began to wrap around his body suit, an entire shell of light metals covering every inch of his body except for his head and hands. The metal plates met at the intersection of the straps on his chest, and a small amount of plates covered his upper head, just like a helmet would, and a blue holographic Heads up Display suddenly came into Alex's vision , displaying the symbol of the United States Marines . When every metal plate stopped moving, Alex began examining the change that had occurred over his body.

"Whoa, it's an exo-suit!" Alex said as he saw the brilliant white finish on the metal plates that now covered his entire body. On his chest, Alex could see his name and rank on the left side of his chest, the emblem of the United States Marines on his right, and the flag of the United States of America right in the middle, all in a holographic blue light.

On his right arm, a small compact wrist gauntlet had formed and on his right leg, a metal holster for his pistol formed as well. The entire suit was a bright white color, made to resemble an astronauts suit only instead of the suit being made of a special fabric used on space suits, the suit was made from pure white metal.

"Indeed it is, but unlike any regular exo-suit the standard soldier receives, this one has been modified to provide you with the protection of any planets atmospheric pressure greater or less than our own for space exploration, allowing you to explore the planet, as well as a built in hover pack and grappling tool to allow you reach virtually any location with relative ease." Dr. Ranger replied as he looked at the Space ready veteran in front of him.

"And of course, since you could be heading into possible hostile environments, we've created a weapon for you to use if anything were to get out of hand."Dr. Ranger said as he got up from his chair and opened up a long black suitcase that he had pulled out from under the table he was working at.

"This right here is the military's first ever ballistic and laser round assault rifle, titled the SAR-87, or what I like to call it, the Divine Intervention. It is capable of firing off either any assault rifle rounds or laser rounds and comes with a built in silencer that reduces the muzzle flash as well. This weapon was modeled after the Remington ACR, so you should be well acquainted with this rifle in little time. " Dr. Ranger said as he approached Alex and handed him the rifle.

"Awesome, I feel ready for this mission now. Is there anything else I need to do, or are we all set." Alex asked as he examined the rifle in his hands. He couldn't wait to start this mission and try out the new stuff he had just received, and he felt like Dr. Ranger knew it too.

"Nope, you're all set. The only thing we need to do now is get you to your spacecraft." Dr. Ranger said as he began walking over to the rooms exit.

"Sweet, let's do this." Alex said as he began to follow Dr. Ranger to his final pit stop.


	5. Chapter 4: Liftoff

Alex followed closely behind Dr. Ranger, his footsteps echoing in the silent bright halls of the launch facility. It was almost time for launch, and with each footstep, it became clearly impossible for Alex to not ponder about his mission. He started looking around his surroundings again to keep his mind off of the excitement that was filling his entire mind. It wasn't until having looked at his surroundings for the umpteenth time that Alex finally decided to spark a last minute conversation.

"Dr. Ranger, How long have you been working here in the facility?" Alex asked abruptly as the two men proceeded towards their final destination.

"Well, I've been working in this facility since its reinstatement, back in 2060. I've had the privilege of watching humanities advances in technology grow to what it's become right now. I must tell you, back home in the U.K, I would have never ever seen myself helping out NASA search for possible life outside of earth. I always saw myself becoming an engineer, creating planes and other tech. I can't say I am upset though, it's not every day you can say you helped discover an alien race." Dr. Ranger replied.

Alex nodded his head in understanding. Alex could relate to Dr. Ranger in the fact that he did not expect to see himself in the position he was in today. Never in his twelve years in service to the military did Alex ever see himself being sent off into space and performing a recon mission billions of miles away from the safety of home.

"How about you Alex, how long have you been in service of your country?" Doctor Ranger asked.

The question completely took Alex by surprise.

"Well, I joined the United States Marine Corp when I was twenty years old. I've always wanted to be a fighter pilot, and I heard from a few of my dad's friends, who were retired marines themselves, that the Marine Corp had the best aviation program out of the entire military. I joined shortly after graduating high school and started my pilots training. Since then, I've provided my skills and experience for the Marines." Alex responded as he scratched the back of his head, his exo-suit humming as his forearm wagged forward and backwards.

"Interesting, I've heard about your exploits, from the general of course. He said that you were a valuable asset to the United States during the Russian Conflict. He mentioned how you once took on seven Russian fighter pilots on your own and defeated them without even taking a single round, effectively crippling Russia's air force. Are you really that good?" Dr. Ranger asked Alex, as he led him into a corridor that turned right.

Alex tried his best to stifle a grin in response to Dr. Ranger's comment. He looked back on that day, and let a proud sigh escape his mouth.

"I wouldn't say I did it on my own. I was a part of an escort division on that day. We wouldn't have been able to fight the Russian jets if it weren't for the fact that one of the escort planes saw them coming on their radar. They provided a lot of fire support for me too." Alex said, trying to sound as modest as possible, without it being cheesy.

"You know, I appreciate a man with modesty. It shows that he does not consider himself better than everyone else." Dr. Ranger said as they approached a huge sliding door with a sign above it.

Alex took a good look at the sign and noticed that the big black letters on the holograph screen spelled out "Drone Hangar", as Dr. Ranger typed in the pass code onto the sliding doors.

The huge doors began to whir in a low growl as they exposed a simple platform used to carrying cargo loads into the drone hangar. Dr. Ranger gave a look over to Alex, sticking his hands out in gesturing for Alex to step onto the platform. Alex nodded his head as he took a step onto the giant elevator. As both men positioned themselves for the ride, Dr. Ranger grabbed a hold on a small box to his right and pressed a button on it, causing the elevator's huge doors to close and the platform to begin its ascension.

Alex found himself in total silence, as he began to ponder about his final moments on earth before being shot into space. It was at this time where he began to feel a bit of nervousness, despite his training and experience in strange locations. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, masked under the loud purr of the rising platform, as he soon began to see the floor that made up the base for the drone hanger. It wasn't long before the elevator came to its gentle stop, jolting its two passengers as its brakes stopped the large platform from rising any more. When Alex opened his eyes, he could not believe what he was seeing. In the middle of the hanger was a huge black titanium steel plane that looked like something from a space adventure movie.

"Major, let me introduce you to your super shuttle, the S.S. Leonhard." Dr. Ranger said as Alex gazed upon the wondrous spacecraft in front of him. Along the outline of the hull, there where sharp detailed red lines that mapped out the different plates of titanium steel welted together. The hull plating on the spacecrafts body ran smoothly, the entire hull seemed to be made of one solid plate.

"It's Amazing!" Alex smiled as he studied the spacecraft.

"Yes, indeed. The S.S Leonhard is modeled from the designs of both the SR-71 Blackbird and the B-1 Lancer. The main hull for the Leonhard comes from the SR-71, and the wings belong to the B-1 Lancer. It is the epitome of all stealth planes and crafts alike. This Space craft is capable of hitting speeds as fast as 2 light years per hour, thanks to our newly built jet engines, and like the B-1, the wings are able to adjust themselves to allow better aerodynamics, allowing this craft to slice through the void like a hot knife through butter. The S.S Leonhard also has an artificial gravity generator that will automatically turn on once you reach outer space, and also has a small bedroom quarter for you if you decided to sleep a little." Dr. Ranger explained as he began leading Alex over to the back of the spacecraft.

"Another key feature that the S.S. Leonhard has is that your exo-suit serves a controller like function for it. You can open the bay door from outside here and access the main computer too. This is the product of human ingenuity, and the S.S Leonhard is the only one of its kind. You truly are privileged to undertake this journey, Alex. Now why don't you head inside, launch time will be starting within five minutes." Dr. Ranger added as he walked Alex over to the bay door on the back of the ship.

"Alright then, Dr. Ranger, Thank you for everything that you have done." Alex said as he looked at his right wrist and tapped on the small screen that was located there.

"No problem Alex, good luck on the mission." Dr. Ranger responded as he turned back around and began to head over to where Alex would assume was the launch control room nearby.

Alex gave a quick confident nod as he returned his attention back to his wrist computer on his exo-suit and noticed that the suit had already synced up to the Leonhard. He looked over the screen and found the selection he was looking for, pressing it so that the bay door could open. Within ten seconds the interior of the massive giant showed itself to its pilot, and Alex walked into the belly of the mechanical beast.

The interior of the S.S Leonhard reminded Alex of the hallways of the Space center, only instead of a bright white glow; the walls radiated a cool ice blue light from the computer screens embedded in the sides of the walls. The walls of the loading bay were also thin, compared to how wide the S.S Leonhard looked from outside. However, Alex soon was met by a closed sliding door that opened up as soon as he had reached it, and saw even more of what the S.S Leonhard had to offer. The entire room opened up to a much wider area, and he could see the semi long hallway that served as the center of the space craft.

" _ **Welcome Major Simmons, at this moment, you will be given a brief summary of the locations on board the S.S. Leonhard. To your left is you're sleeping quarters, you may access the quarters by scanning your exo-screen in front of the door, serving as your own key card. Up ahead is the pilot's cockpit, this is where you are able to fly the S.S Leonhard and where you would take your seat at the moments of launching and landing. To your right is the latrine, in case you need to relieve yourself while in outer space. The S.S Leonhard is stocked with canned food and bottled water in case you ever get hungry or thirsty on your journey; they are located in a small fridge right next to the entrance to the cockpit. If you ever need assistance, please feel free to tap on the help icon on your exo screen. Thank you. At this time, please make your way over to the cockpit."**_ A smooth female like voice suddenly came over Alex's headset as he began looking around the center of the ship.

"This mission might just be one of my favorite mission's ever." Alex said as he began making his way over to the cockpit, preparing himself for launch.

" _Major Simmons, this is Dr. Ranger can you hear me?"_ Alex suddenly heard on his headset as he finished buckling himself into the pilot's seat of the S.S Leonhard, placing the strap to the Divine Intervention in behind his chair, securing it safely.

"Roger that, I hear you loud and clear." Alex replied as he adjusted the pilot's oxygen mask to fit him better.

" _Perfect. We're going to commence the pre launch diagnosis right now. Stand by for further tasking."_ Dr. Ranger said as Alex waited for the pre launch tests to start.

It wasn't too long after Dr. Ranger got off the radio that another voice hopped on and spoke into Alex's headset.

" _Overlord to Leonhard, are you ready for pre launch diagnosis?"_

"Copy that, ready when you are." Alex responded. He placed his hands on the flight sticks and waited patiently, the blue lights from the dashboard filling in the darkened cockpit.

" _Roger, commencing diagnosis."_ The voice said as one of the screens on the pilot's dashboard suddenly began transmitting a holograph of the S.S. Leonhard. Alex looked at the holograph and waited again patiently.

" _Check left rudder."_

Alex moved his left foot onto the pedal that controlled the left ruder, noticing that the holograph was showing the left rudder moving back and forth.

"Left ruder is green." Alex responded.

" _Check right rudder."_

Again, Alex moved his right foot, moving the right rudder, displaying the results on the holograph.

"Right rudder is green." Alex responded again.

It wasn't long before Alex had finally completed everything that needed to be checked on the pre launch diagnosis, and the voice over the radio finally stopped asking for things that needed to be checked on board the Leonhard. After the test was done, the holograph disappeared as well, leaving Alex back in the darkened room with the luminescent ice blue light in his cockpit.

" _Okay Leonhard, you are cleared for launch, follow the runway and start your engines. Once you reach the outer atmosphere of the earth, The S.S Leonhard will automatically go into auto pilot and you will be able to roam around the ship, Copy that?"_ The voice spoke over into Alex's headset, leaving Alex to give a large grin on his masked face.

"Copy that overlord, preparing for launch." Alex grinned as he replied over the headset and set the massive spacecraft into motion, slightly turning the thrusters to a slow walk.

The S.S Leonhard began to slowly move, as the doors to the hangar began to open, letting out a bright explosion of sunlight outside as Alex began to tow the airplane like spacecraft out onto the runway. Alex could hear the high pitched roar of the powerful jet engines behind him as the S.S Leonhard began to protrude from its hangar and reveal itself to a small crowd of people located near the grassy strip on the other side of the runway. Alex turned his head over to the people and noticed that they were all waving ecstatically at him. He returned a wave to them as he returned his attention to towing the Leonhard into take off position. Once Alex turned the mighty mechanical beast into position, facing the correct direction he was told to face and everything, Alex placed the brakes onto the Leonhard and set the thrusters on to a slightly stronger setting, causing the engines to roar a little louder.

" _This is it, Major. In moments, you are about to make human history, the first human to go to another galactic system and fly a super shuttle. Is there anything you want to say, before you leave?"_ Alex suddenly heard Dr. Ranger's voice call out to him on his headset.

"I do, actually. Gentlemen, it will be an honor and a pleasure to undertake this mission, for the United States, for NASA, for the entire human race. God bless America and oorahh!" Alex spoke as he set the thrusters to maximum velocity and released the breaks, jutting the S.S Leonhard into instant motion, speeding at breakneck speeds past the runway, pushing Alex back deep into his chair. Once Alex saw that the S.S. Leonhard was at an appropriate speed for lift off, Alex pulled back on the flight stick gently, causing the nose of the S.S Leonhard to rise into the air and lift off the ground and into the sky.

" _Gentlemen we have lift-off. God speed, Alex."_ Alex heard Dr. Ranger speak as he rose higher and higher into the air.

Alex nodded his head in approval, despite the fact that nobody could see him, and began to feel the effects of the gravitational force pulling his blood down to his body. Luckily for him, Alex knew the correct exercises to keep himself from passing out. It wasn't long before the Leonhard began to reach the outer atmosphere, the blue sky now fading into a blanket of black with tiny dots of light sprinkled about here and there. Alex stopped doing his exercises and took a long gaze of the new sight in front of him. It Amazed him like nothing before, the simple fact that the pictures he had seen of space where really like this.

The Leonard soon began to enter Earth's orbit, setting itself into position to go into hyper-jump. As it orbited Earth, Alex saw the beautiful planet he had just left from his location in space. It looked absolutely beautiful, the deep blue oceans contrasting the different shades of green, yellow and white, an abstract painting constructed of earth, water and clouds. He let his jaw hang in amazement, as he took in the sight he knew he might never ever get the chance to see again.

" _How are you holding up over there, Leonhard?"_ A voice suddenly cracked to life within Alex's headset.

"I'm doing fine, just enjoying the few, Overlord." Alex responded

" _Roger that, enjoy the few while you can. You're going hyper speed in one minute."_ The voice replied as the Alex continued looking at the view.

After a minute had passed, Alex heard the ships notification voice call out to him, snapping him back to reality.

" _Hyper jumping in 3, 2, 1…"_

"Let's do this thing!" Alex shouted to himself as the Leonhard began to shoot itself into deep space faster than the speed of light.


	6. Chapter 5: Last Minute Calls

Fox looked at the vast ocean of space, blanketed with the tiny flickering of stars light years away. He sat quietly in his post, at the bridge of his most prized position and the symbol of his work, the Great Fox. As Fox looked at the stellar view in front of him, he thought about the many adventures he and the members of his mercenary team, Star Fox, have had lately. They recently just finished putting out the flames of the Oikonny rebellion and saved the entire Lylat system from the invasion of the Aparoid's, but something inside of Fox felt like nothing interesting had happened. It seemed like all they ever did was put out rebellions, stop invasions and then repeat. He understood that that was what his job required him to do, but somehow with all that, Fox still wasn't satisfied. He wanted something completely new, something he had never really done before, but he didn't know what. That really bothered him.

"Is something wrong, Fox?" Fox heard a mechanical voice suddenly break the silence that showered over the bridge.

"I don't even know anymore, ROB." Fox let out a small frustrated sigh.

"Would you wish to talk about it?" ROB said as he made his way over to his commanding officer.

Unlike the other members of the Star Fox team, ROB was the only non living being onboard the Great Fox. He served as the official pilot of the Great Fox, as well as its database computer. More often than not, ROB would be the only one in charge of flying and providing support via the Great Fox while the others fought outside in their own Arwings. Aside from all of this, ROB seemed to also take the role of a personal councilor, as more often than not, he would sit down and talk about the others feelings, despite of him not having anything. It was probably one of the reasons why Fox found himself sitting quietly to himself, in his opinion. It seemed like ROB had the solution to any problem, and that gave him this wise feeling that Fox really admired, now that Peppy, the once wisest member of the team, retired.

"So Fox, what's on your mind?" ROB asked as he took a position next to the vulpine, who was still staring out into the window in front of him.

"I really don't know ROB. I feel like I haven't done anything interesting lately." Fox replied, resting his head on his left arm in a bored expression.

"What do you mean, sir? Wasn't it you who just went on a huge adventure to stop the Aparoid invasion and also put down the Oikonny rebellion?" ROB asked.

"Yeah, but that wasn't my choice. It was more of a duty or an obligation. I mean I haven't done anything interesting that I _really, really_ wanted to do." Fox replied, now turning his chair over to face the bronze colored robot that stood next to him.

"Ah, I see. So what it is that you want to do, sir?" Rob asked.

"I don't exactly know what, but I do know that I want something that I have never really ever done before, like, something that will let me rest but be active at the same time, you know what I mean?" Fox replied, trying his best to try and explain his feeling to ROB.

"Sounds like you want a vacation, sir." ROB replied smoothly.

Fox kept his mouth shut for a moment, thinking about ROB's suggestion, and it suddenly started to come clear to him. A vacation was exactly something that he and the rest of the team needed, especially now that the Cornerian Army didn't have any threats for safety now that the rebellion and Aparoid's had been subdued. Fox gave out a smile as he began thinking more about what he would do in this new planned vacation time and nodded his head in approval.

"You know what ROB, I think your right. A vacation seems good right about now. Can you check to see if the General's paycheck came through yet?" Fox asked, as he began to plan about things he would possibly do on vacation

"Yes sir. According to my sources, General Peppers Pay check has been transferred into the teams account for the amount of a hundred and twenty thousand Corneras sir." ROB responded

Fox's face suddenly stretched into the widest smile ROB had seen on him for days. He knew that whatever Fox was thinking, it was going to be big. The vulpine kept the wide grin as he swirled around in his chair, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head.

"ROB, I have your next set of instructions." Fox suddenly spoke as his swirl came to a slow stop.

"Oh dear, what are they sir?" ROB asked in his best unenthusiastic voice.

"Send thirty thousand of those Corneras into the team's savings account, and distribute the rest to everyone else's. Once you've finished with that, I want you to set a course to the Super Nova Beach Resort. I think it's about time we soaked in the sun and relaxed at the beach, no?"

"Aye sir, your wish is my command." ROB replied, giving him a robotic salute before going out to carry his new orders.

"Oh, and ROB… Thanks for the pep talk. It means a lot to us that you're there for us." Fox quickly thanked as he got up from his chair and began making his way out of the bridge in a hurry.

"No problem, Fox." ROB replied just as Fox reached the door to the bridge and exit.

Fox walked down the white hallways with excitement in each step. He was finally feeling a lot better; now that he was finally about to go on vacation, and was on his way to the rec. room where he knew the other three members of his team were most likely at. As he made his way around the Great Fox's white metallic hallways, Fox finally found the room he was looking for. Once he was within arm's reach from the door, the entrance to the Rec. Room slid quietly open as he entered and saw the others all relaxing in there.

"Guy's I have some great news!" Fox shouted as he made his way into the room.

"Let me guess, someone finally asked you out on a date?" A blue avian joked as he sat on a couch, shoulders slouched and a controller in his feathered hands.

"Wow, that's really original, Falco. How long did that take you to make." Fox replied sarcastically as he continued to make his over to the avian.

"I thought it was pretty funny, don't ya think Slip's?" Falco asked the frog sitting next to him, also on the couch and a controller in his hand.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Slippy responded. His mind was too concentrated on the screen in front of him to give a real opinionated response.

"Be nice to each other boys. Now Fox, what is the good news you have for us?" A blue vixen asked, sitting across the room from the two gamers reading a magazine on a bar stool.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Krystal. I have recently just finished talking to ROB and he convinced me into going on to a vacation." Fox replied, speaking loudly so that the other two would hear him over the sound of their crazed button mashing.

"Wait; did you just say what I think you just said?" Falco suddenly paused the game, turning around so that he could face the vulpine like a crazed lunatic.

"Yes sir, I just said I made plans for us to go on vacation." Fox replied.

A loud cheer suddenly sprang itself to life from Falco and Slippy's mouths, as they dropped their controllers and gave each other high five's left and right.

"Sound wonderful, where too?" Krystal asked; her interest in the sudden plans began rising.

"I told ROB to set a course to Super Nova Beach Resort, in Corneria. We also received General Pepper's paycheck and split the money evenly between us, we all should have twenty two thousand Corneras in our bank accounts to spend on this vacation, and for the record, your all welcome." Fox answered, sticking his chest out in a proud manner.

The entire Star Fox crew began to cheer uncontrollably at the sudden news. They were finally going to go on a well deserved vacation and with loaded bank accounts too. Things were finally looking good for the team, when a certain robotic voice suddenly came on over the ships intercom system bearing some unwanted information.

"It _pains me to rain down on your parade Star Fox, but there is an incoming transmission from General Pepper. He wishes to address all of you at the bridge sir."_ ROB spoke.

"You're kidding, right?"Falco asked openly.

" _Believe me, I wish I was joking. Please make your way over to the bridge."_ ROB confirmed the dastardly news to the crew.

"Alright ROB; let him know we are on our way." Fox replied, his smile slowly fading away back into its semi annoyed and depressed frown he had gotten rid of a few minutes ago.

" _Aye sir, will do."_ ROB responded as he cut the feed from the intercom and left the now dead silent team to walk over to the bridge.

"Let's go see what the general wants this time guys. Trust me though, we are having this vacation, I refuse to let this thing go that easily." Fox told the others as he began to walk over to his previous location.

As the team made their way over to the bridge, Falco and Slippy couldn't help themselves but grumble to one another about how much of a bummer this call was, while Krystal walked in between her commander and her comrades. She kept her eye on the orange furred vulpine as they made their way over to the bridge. She noticed lately how Fox was slowly slipping into a depressive state and knew that it was only because of the fact that he didn't really have any leisure time like most people in Lylat had. From the first day Krystal became a member of Star Fox, she noticed just how hard working Fox was and how much depended on him and the others completing each mission given to them. If it wasn't for the fact that Lylat was in danger, it would be for the fact that the team really needed some money to improve or innovate their tech and gear. It made her glad to see how happy Fox had gotten when the chance to take a vacation finally arose, and made her a bit angry over the fact that the Cornerian Army was always calling for Fox and his team to solve their problems. It wasn't long before the group of four arrived to the bridge; ROB was completing his regular instructions, as Fox and the others took their respective positions on the bridge of the Great Fox.

"Okay ROB, patch him through."Fox sighed sadly as ROB began setting up the connection.

Within seconds, a hologram of a bloodhound appeared in front of the Star Fox team, his face sagging to a standard frown from all the age long wars his position has forced him to encounter.

"Good evening Star Fox team." General Pepper greeted happily despite the expression pasted on his normal face.

"Evening General, to what do we owe this unexpected transmission?" Fox responded, trying his best to sound interested in what the general had to say rather than annoyed.

"Yes, well I have received reports, from the Cornerian Orbital Gate station, that an unidentified spacecraft has suddenly appeared within the Lylat system. I want you and your team to go investigate it and report your findings once you manage to make contact with it. We don't know if the ship is a merchant's ship that happened to turn off its transmitter or if it belongs to a radical believer of the rebellion, so that's why we are asking you to go and figure it out for us, Fox." General Pepper said routinely.

"Okay…."

"Now why do we have to go do everything? Doesn't the Cornerian Army have anyone else to call for a silly job like this?" Krystal interrupted Fox abruptly, shocking everyone with the outburst, even General Pepper.

"Excuse her sir, it's just that Krystal and the others might be a little upset about the fact that we had to suspend our little vacation trip." Fox quickly apologized.

General Pepper only nodded his head in understanding. He looked away from the camera for a few seconds before raising his sagging cheeks as he swallowed down some air.

"Right, well unfortunately we don't have anyone else to call on for this task due to the damage we received from the Apariod invasion. However, if you do accept to go on this small mission for us, I will send you another check for the inconvenience and pay for the expenses personally for your vacation, how does that sound, Ms. Krystal?" General Pepper finally proposed as he broke the uncomfortable silence that loomed in the air.

"I guess, but it's not my decision to make." Krystal sighed as she crossed her arms in a disappointed matter. She did not want Fox to be put in any more stress than he already had been through, but she could not let her thoughts influence the decisions and actions of her team leader.

"Well then Fox, it's up to you. Keep in mind, the offer will still stand if you chose not to do it. It's the most the Cornerian Army could do for you for all that you have done." General Pepper added as he asked Fox.

"Okay sir, we'll do it. How far away is the spacecraft?" Fox replied.

"My staff will send you the coordinates as we speak. Thank you and forgive me for the inconvenience, General Pepper, out!" General Pepper said as he closed the transmission feed.

"Coordinates received sir. Do you want me to change our destination right away?" ROB asked as he made his way over to the Great Fox's navigation system.

"Yes, ROB. Set a course for the location provided. Everyone else besides Krystal, go get ready." Fox said as he dismissed his other team members, aside from the blue vixen that still had her arms crossed.


	7. Chapter 6: Unknown Confrontation

Alex could feel the Leonhard begin to slowdown, as the blurs of light that engulfed the entirety of the pilots glass soon became to sharpen back into dots. After a few more minutes the Leonhard finally returned back into a sub hyper speed, allowing Alex to see everything with much detail.

" _Leonhard 1, can you hear us?"_ Alex finally noticed the sound of a voice blaring into his ears from his headset.

"Overlord, I hear you loud and clear, over." Alex responded as he looked around his new surroundings.

"Perfect, Leonhard 1. You should now be at the location of the radio signals. Can you describe to me exactly what you see?" The voice over the radio asked.

Alex began taking a look around the viewing glass that surrounded the cockpit. At first his eye sight only saw the flashing remains of the blurred streaks of light that burned in his photographic memory, but after rubbing his eyes, Alex suddenly noticed what exactly he was looking at.

"Um, Overlord, I believe what I'm seeing is an entirely new solar system." Alex responded slowly, his gaze captivated by the sight in front of him.

"Leonhard 1, can you provide us with more details?" The voice asked.

"Well, I see a solar system, with a grand total of fifteen planets, over." Alex responded, pausing only to count the large orbiting spheres in his sight.

" _Leonhard 1, you said fifteen planets. Correct?"_ The voice asked, trying to verify the information.

"Affirmative, there are fifteen planets in this solar system." Alex confirmed.

As Alex spoke to the person on the radio, he took a sudden glance at one of the planets, the fourth one to be exact, that caused a sudden click to sound figuratively in his mind.

"And it appears to be that one of these planets, the fourth one in orbit, has the ability to support life. It sort of looks like Earth at first glance." Alex added as he looked at the blue, white and green planet.

"Leonhard 1, could you please establish a video connection to your helmet?" The voice asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Roger that. I'm establishing a video connection as we speak." Alex replied as he began tapping on his exo-suits wrist computer, initiating his helmet cam and looking directly at the planet he had mentioned only a few moments ago.

As Alex focused on maintaining his head from moving around too much, he could hear voices crackling and whispering on his headset.

"Overlord, did you say something, over?" Alex asked, despite the fact that the noise was still going on over the headset.

" _Negative, Leonhard. You might be hearing the radio signals we were trying to locate, over."_ The voice responded, starting to slowly blend in to the ever increasing whispering and crackling.

" _Leon…entering rebel….the radio signal….state your identity….Over.._." Alex heard, as both frequencies on the Alex's headset began to fight for domination.

"Overlord, do you hear me, I think the radio signal is overriding your frequency!" Alex shouted into his headset, a small sensation of fear began to grow in his body.

The voice coming from his headset began to say something, but soon the headset slowly began to receive nothing but a mind shattering static. Alex tried speaking over the radio again, hoping that whatever was going on was only momentary. Unfortunately, Alex soon found himself helplessly waiting for a response that would never come, as each second he waited for a response on the radio would become another second of listening to static.

"Overlord, can you hear me, over. I think something is going on with the communications system." Alex tried once more, his mind beginning to map out the possible solutions to his now increasing situation.

Yet again, the only thing Alex heard on his headset was nothing but static.

"What the fuck is going here?" Alex said to himself as he began to frantically examine the pilot's dash board to see if there was anything wrong with the Space shuttle.

As Alex began to rummage through the dashboard, a sudden violent force jerked the entire inside of the Leonhard. As a result, Alex fell straight to the floor, slamming his head hard against the titanium steel floor; a small stream of warm red blood began to run down the side of his head. At the same time, the entire ship began to scream its warning siren and the ships communicator began to speak.

" _ **Substantial damage has been received to the port side. Right engines have been damaged, and cabin pressure is beginning to drop. For your safety please stay within the pilot's cockpit or cabin quarters. The ship is now converting the ships auxiliary power to the mentioned locations**." _ Alex heard once he finally came back from the sudden impact to the floor.

" _I repeat, state your name and identity, you are now in rebel territory. If you don't identify yourself, you will be shot, this time with a stronger blast."_ A new voice warned over Alex's headset.

"My name is Alexander Simmons, I am a United States Marine and I come in piece." Alex responded as he quickly hopped on to his head set.

" _ **All communications systems are offline due to the extensive damage received to the shuttle**." _ The spacecrafts voice chimed on and caused a sinking feeling to suddenly form in Alex's gut.

" _May god accept you in the afterlife."_ The new voice over the radio spoke before a barrage of rounds began to shake the inside of the Leonhard again.

"Oh shit!" Alex shouted as he constricted his chair in a death grip, burying his nails onto the arm rest for dear life.

Alex felt the entirety of the Leonhard shake violently, the lights in the cockpit began to flicker, and each hit that the Leonhard received threatened to leave Alex alone in the dark. Alex began whispering a prayer, he felt the shacking of the Leonhard intensify. As he prayed, Alex could hear parts of the ship tearing off with an ear splitting sound. He knew that soon he would be a piece of the debris that would be floating around. Suddenly, as Alex was approaching the end of his prayer, an explosive force pushed Alex off of his seat and head first into the pilot's dashboard, smacking him against the glass display and knocking him out cold.


	8. Chapter 7: At the Crash Site

Hey **guys! Sorry that I've been under the radar lately, I've been going through some tough times in school and life in general. However, admist all this time, I still found time to post this overdue chapter. Thanks to all of you who have continued to view this story and follow it, as well as having some huge ass patience with me XD, enjoy.**

"What's wrong with you Krystal? You know better than to go off on the general like that." Fox scolded as he looked at the blue vixen with her arms crossed, looking off into another direction.

"Yes, I know Fox. I shouldn't have done that, especially towards General Pepper, but it isn't fair that you are constantly being asked to complete tasks for the Cornerian Army and sacrifice your leisure time. The few times where you can take a vacation and rest, you spend completing side missions handed down to you. " Krystal protested, her face clearly expressing her concern.

Fox let out a deep sigh. He had to agree with Krystal on the point that there was never a time for rest when all the Cornerian Army seemed to do was give off all their missions to Fox and his team, but it was Fox's responsibility as a mercenary to complete those jobs, especially if the contractor had already paid.

"I Understand, Krys. But you do know that it's our job to complete those missions, even if we do have to sacrifice a few hours of rest and relaxation. If we don't accept General Pepper's contracts then how will we be able to pay for repairs and gear? His contracts are basically the only ones keeping Star Fox up and running" Fox responded.

"I'm not saying we don't have to accept Pepper's contracts, Fox. I'm just saying that saying no to a few of them would benefit us so that you and the rest of us could rest up and enjoy a bit of the simple life once in a while. I've noticed how overworked you've been the last couple of weeks and it's worried me from time to time. I fear you might let your job take control of your life." Krystal spoke, placing a warm hand on her leaders shoulder.

Fox looked into Krystal's eyes and thought about his next choice of words. In his mind, he agreed one hundred percent with what Krystal had told him, but he knew that he couldn't let his wants impede with the safety of their entire world.

"Okay, Krystal. I'll see what I can do." Fox sighed.

Krystal sighed in reaction to Fox's response, she knew all too well that Fox wouldn't rearrange his priorities, but instead of trying to reason with him, Krystal shook her head in disapproval.

"Sure you will." Krystal scoffed quietly under her breath, quickly glancing over at Fox to see if he had picked up on her comment.

Like usual, Fox was too busy doing something else to even notice her remark, as he tinkered away at his wrist communicator, a small holographic screen protruded out from the small wrist watch style device.

"Now if you don't mind, we have a task to complete and we still need to get prepared. Go get suited up and meet me by the bay hangar, okay?" Fox spoke with his normal leader like tone.

"Sure, whatever you say." Krystal replied in a light agitated tone as she turned her body towards the bridges exit and went off to prep herself.

Fox let a hard sigh escape his mouth as soon as Krystal left, looking back out into space just like he was doing before R.O.B had talked to him. Yet again Fox found himself within another internal crisis. He was so tired of finding himself trapped in the maze of questions and thoughts that protruded in his mind that always forced him to make difficult decisions.

"R.O.B, how far out are we from our destination?" Fox asked, deciding to push his thoughts back and return to the real world.

"We are thirty minutes away sir, may I suggest you get ready." R.O.B responded.

"I suppose so. Do me a quick favor and send a message to the others and let them know to meet up by the docking bay, okay?" Fox asked as he began making his way over to his quarters to prep up.

"Roger that sir, I'll send it right away." Fox heard R.O.B say as he excited the bridge.

As Fox walked down the empty corridor that led to the crew's living quarters, Fox tried to keep his mind clear of any troubling thoughts. He focused on the sound of his echoing footsteps as he walked past the cement gray corridor that led him over to his room. Once he arrived to entrance to his living quarters , Fox placed his index finger on the finger print scanner located to the right of his grey steel door and waited for the door to slide open. As soon as the door opened, Fox took a quick look at his room, before going to prepare himself.

Fox's room wasn't the most complicated room; it was extremely undecorated. The only thing inside the room that even gave it any form of décor was his bed, a dresser and a nightstand next to his bed, which were all the same grey color as the walls of steel on the Great Fox. His room did have, however, a large window on the wall across the entrance that gave him a spectacular view of outer space, but that was about it. Fox wasn't really much into décor, so it didn't bother him that his room looked so plain and dull; He also wasn't in his room for most of the time while being on the Great Fox, too. Not long after, Fox began getting ready for his mission. He started off by grabbing his combat gear, which consisted of his headset, his reflector, his blaster and its holster, combat gloves, and finally his signature flight vest, and placed them on his bed. Afterwards, he started off by putting on his signature white flight fest on, the Star Fox logo sat crisp and tight on the left side of his chest.

Next he placed on his headset on and buckled his blasters holster and reflector shield onto his waist. Finally, Fox finished by placing on his combat gloves and grabbed his blaster, twirling it in his right hand and securing it in its holster. Almost as if on cue, Fox heard the Great Fox's intercom crackle to life with R.O.B's voice projecting from the speaker on the roof to his room.

"We have arrived at the target destination. All personal are requested to meet at the docking bay to proceed with the mission." Fox heard R.O.B's voice echo in his room.

Fox let out a small sigh as he switched his mind over to work mode, preparing him to complete the mission flawlessly like all the other missions he had taken, before walking back out of his room and walking over to the docking bay. It wasn't long before Fox found himself in the docking bay in front of his other team members, all with semi upset facial expression radiating off of their faces. Fox let out a quick cough escape his chest, and all the other members of his team sluggishly stood at attention.

"Alright then, I know that this mission was a last minute call by General Pepper, and we obviously had plans to go on vacation and all, but, we must remember that it is our job to protect and serve the Cornerian planet and the Lylat system. Yeah it sucks that we had to place our vacation on hold, but we need the money for repairs towards the Great Fox, among other things. So, let's complete this quick mission so that we can get our paycheck and carry on with our vacation, alright?" Fox spoke solemnly to his comrades.

"Fine." They all responded in unison. Fox gave an approving nod before continuing on with his small speech.

"Great. Now here's what's going to happen. I need two of you guys to get in your Arwings and secure the ships perimeter, while me and some else go inside the ship and investigate what the ship is. Are there any questions?" Fox asked as he looked at his other team members. None of them said a word.

"Great. Then let's get moving." Fox said.

"Roger, Slips and I will cover the perimeter." Falco spoke as he made his way over to his Arwing, Slippy following close behind him.

"Okay. Krystal, that means you're with me. Let's get a move on, the quicker we get this done, the quicker we can go on that vacation." Fox said as Krystal only shook her head and made her way over to her Arwing.

Once Fox and the others were in their Arwings, the team turned their star fighters on and blasted out into the dark blanket of stars and gas that was outer space. The Star Fox team got into their formations and began to head over to their destination. Within seconds, Fox could see a strange object perched upon a lone asteroid, apparently broken into two pieces, small pieces of debris still floated around the area near the asteroid. Fox placed his Arwing into a slower speed setting and quickly began to look around his surroundings.

"Alright guys. Keep a sharp eye for anything out there; we have no idea if whoever or whatever did this is still around." Fox spoke cautiously over the teams radios.

"Roger that, Slips and I are going to start to scan the area for possible hostiles. You guy's be careful in there." Falco replied as he and Slippy broke from the formation and began to look around the perimeter.

"Ready when you are, Fox." Krystal spoke as the other two began making their way over to the wreckage in front of them.

"Okay Krys, let's go." Fox said, his mind already racing with the thoughts of what could happen when he reaches the object.

 **Alright so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know for a fact that Im glad to finally have this chapter posted after reviewing it. Keep reading for more and tell me what you think of the stories new style**


	9. Chapter 8: Breaking News

**Alright guys, I just though I would post this chapter up today, but not before explaining what is going on in it. This chapter is basically a filler chapter via a news broadcast. I hope you guys can understand whats going on in this chapter, and hopefully I can post another one up today, so enjoy!**

"Good morning America today is Monday, September 12 2080. I am Rebecca Stanton report to you live from the MNBS Channel 12 News studio with some breaking news. Yesterday, at exactly ten thirty at night, N.A.S.A launched its first ever Super Shuttle, titled the S.S. Leonhard, into deep space with its one man crew, from the Kennedy Space Center launch site, in Cape Canaveral, Florida. Today, we have reports from multiple sources, including N.A.S.A themselves, stating that connection with the S.S. Leonhard has been lost. We have our correspondent Jack Richards on scene now, at the Kennedy Space Center. Over to you Jack."

(Camera switches over to a man standing behind a crowd of reports in front of a podium with the N.A.S.A emblem behind.)

"Yes indeed Rebecca, N.A.S.A has confirmed that the S.S. Leonhard has gone off the radar as of yesterday at midnight, and N.A.S.A's corresponding chief of space missions Dr. Charley Ranger will be holding a press conference in a few seconds to provide further details on what is going on with the S.S. Leonhard. Let us see what Dr. Ranger has to say about the situation."

(Camera switches over to the podium; Dr. Ranger is seen standing at the podium, preparing to speak to the crowd)

"Okay, so again, the man you are seeing on the podium at this moment is Dr. Charley Ranger, who is the Chief of Space Missions over at the Kennedy Space Center, about to give a crucial press conference that could possibly inform millions across America and others around the world about the current situation N.A.S.A is facing at this moment.

(Dr. Ranger begins to speak)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all are aware, the United Nations has appointed the National Aeronautics and Space Administration with the task of undertaking a solo man reconnaissance of a dwarf galaxy a couple of light years away from our solar system. Yesterday we launched the one manned S.S. Leonhard with Major Alexander Simmons of the United States Marine Corps towards the dwarf galaxy to gather information about radio signals coming from that dwarf galaxy. At exactly Twelve thirty in the morning, Major Alex Simmons reported that he had arrived at the dwarf galaxy and confirmed the existence of twelve inhabitable planets. Not long after, Mission Control began losing radio signal with the S.S. Leonhard, and before too long, all connections with the super shuttle were lost. The last thing Mission Control recorded on the radio transmission was a repeat order from Major Simmons when the Signal began to fade.

Also, almost immediately, Mission Control began to register an unidentified flying object coming from where the S.S. Leonhard had been located, heading towards us. At the Moment, neither Mission Control nor N.A.S.A can confirm what the object is or if it is a spaceship, but we are looking deep into it and trying our hardest to re-establish a radio transmission with the S.S. Leonhard as soon as possible. Thank you and that is all I can say at this very moment."

(Camera returns Jack Richards)

"Well there you have it, folks. Dr. Charley Ranger has just confirmed that N.A.S.A and Mission Control have lost radio transmission with the S.S. Leonhard. We have also been informed that an unidentified object is heading over to our location, and that N.A.S.A will be trying their hardest to locate and contact the S.S. Leonhard, as well as identify the object heading our way. This has been Jack Richards, now back to you, Rebecca."

(Camera Returns to Rebecca Stanton)

"Alright then people, we will be going into a short break, stay tuned for a special news report about a new pill that is guaranteed to help you use your brain to its full potential."

 **Alright folks, I know that this was a small chapter, but it does set the mood for this story. Im already starting to finish up writing and editing the next chapter, so keep reading and feel free to leave a review. Thank you and stay safe!**

 **Sfz Eldorado**


	10. Chapter 9: The Shipwreck

**_Authors note: Hey there everyone! I just wanted to say thank you yet again, for the continuous support I am getting from you guys, it really means a lot to me that you all are willing to read my story and keep coming back for more whenever I do update it. As far as updates go, I'm really trying my best to maintain a steady flow of uploading and writing chapters for this story, while still being able to maintain my school and work responsibilities, but I can only do so much of both things at one time, so please bare with me on this issue. But, all this a side, I did post this new chapter for you wonderful lot of readers to read, so please enjoy and leave a comment or review whenever you guys want, I wont bite or harm any of you for doing so XD! enjoy!_**

"Alright Krystal, land your Arwing on the roof of the spacecraft, next to mine, and set your Arwing to breach mode, okay." Fox said as he moved his Arwing into a soft landing, a soft thud rang into the canopy of fox's Arwing, before turning his ships mode into breach mode

" **Okay, I'm going in for the landing, waiting on your go."** Krystal voice crackled over Fox's head set.

Fox looked over to his right to see Krystal landing next to him, a slim clear tube extending on the bottom of her Arwing as she switched the Arwing into breach mode, before catching a glimpse of the other two members of his team flying around the outer perimeter of the crash site.

"How are things looking out there Falco and Slippy, is there any unusual spacecrafts or objects looming about here?" Fox asked, scanning the area just to make sure to notice something that his other two teammates hadn't seen.

" **Nope, there's nothing out here. How about you Slip's?"** Falco voiced buzzed over the radio.

" **Same thing here, you're good to go Fox."** Slippy responded in his cheery pitched voice.

"Alright then, keep up the good work you two. Krystal, let's see what we can find inside." Fox gave a short smile as he nodded his head. He looked over to Krystal and saw her place her thumbs up to him before sliding down into the tube that led to the spaceship.

Fox followed her next move, as he grabbed a hold of his blaster and turned his scanner on to night vision mode and prepared to encounter anything that could possibly attack them inside. Once he slid down the tube, fox landed rather quietly, blaster already aimed in front of him. What he saw inside the wrecked ship was a total mess. The entire inside of the ship was completely torn, there were wall panels littered across the floor, lights slightly flickering on and off and exposed wires dangling off the walls and roof, behind them, Fox could see an airtight door where the ships rear end should have been, but was now missing.

Aside from the flickering lights, the ship was completely dark, there wasn't even any emergency lights on inside. Thankfully, both Fox and Krystal had night vision scanners equipped with them so at least they could see what was going in front of them, making navigating the mess inside much easier and giving them an edge against any unaware attackers. Fox started walking ahead, making sure not to make any contact with the exposed wires that crackled back and forth, Krystal following close behind covering his six.

As Fox and Krystal continued walking ahead, they came into a semi long hallway that spilled out into a large square room; two doors were located to the sides of them and up ahead was another hallway. Fox stopped moving forward and began looking around to see if there was anything waiting to jump them from their sides.

"Krystal, Go check the right door, I'll get the left one okay." Fox whispered quietly as he made his way over to the door, carefully so that he wouldn't alert anyone inside of his presence. Krystal nodded her head and went to her target location, while fox reached the left door and carefully placed his left hand on the door.

The door did not move forward when he applied force onto it, so he tried moving it over to the left. Once he did that, the door slowly opened, enough to get a peek of the room inside. Fox aimed his blaster through the small opening of the hole, scanning the room with the barrel like a guard dog's nose sniffing the air for any intruder. It appeared that nothing was in the room, aside from debris of what used to be a night table and a bed thrown all the way across the room. Fox placed his left hand over to his headset and pressed the button to speak over to Krystal.

"All's clear over here, Krys. What about you?" Fox spoke quietly.

" _ **It's clear over here too, let's move up. I'll meet you at the hallway up ahead**_." Krystal replied over the headset.

"Roger." Fox responded back as he began to make his way back over to meet up with Krystal.

It wasn't long until Fox met up with Krystal at the entrance of the other long hallway by the end of the central room. He took a quick glance over to Krystal to see if she was ready to proceed forward, she only jerked her head telling him to get a move on. Fox nodded at her gesture and began walking into the hallway in front of him. He made sure to keep his blaster ready to fire just in case of anything jumping out at them. As the two continued to walk forward into the hallway silently, Fox would periodically look over at Krystal from behind his shoulder to see if she was still keeping up with him and covering their backs as they moved forward deeper into the corridor.

Soon enough, Fox noticed that they had reached the other end of the hallway, a solid white sliding door stood in front of him like the one at the room he had checked back in the large center area. Fox took his position on one end of the door and Krystal took her position on the right, the two looking at each other as they prepared to breach the room on the other side of the room. Fox looked over at Krystal and placed his left hand up and held up his fingers, counting down from five to zero signaling when to start the breach. Once Fox reached zero, the two of them grabbed a side of the sliding door and quickly forced open the door, quickly changing their position into an armed and ready stance as the two partners aimed down the sights of their blasters and scanned the area for any hostiles.

"It's all clear, there's no one here." Fox said out loud once he saw that there was absolutely nobody in the room.

The room looked to be the cockpit of the ship, a tall pilot's chair stood at the center of the room with a large dashboard jutting out in front of it. The cockpit seemed to be in just as bad condition to the rest of the ship, there where large panels from the wall littered across the floor and an entire assortment of cables and wires jutting out from the roof. There was a small electrical fire burning over at the left side of the room, but it didn't seem to be spreading anywhere. Fox and Krystal began walking over to the center of the room to get a closer look at the control panel, when Krystal noticed a strange object slumped over in the pilot's seat.

"Fox, there's someone or something sitting on the pilot's chair!" Krystal called out to Fox.

Fox quickly made his way over to the chair and saw the slumped figure sitting on the chair. It looked to be entirely mechanical; the frame of the machine was bright white with black lines protruding around the plating of the white sheets. It seemed to resemble a living organism, for it had limbs and other feature similar to a normal person in Corneria; however its head was completely made up of the white metallic sheets just like the rest of the body was. Whatever the thing in the chair was, it was clearly not up and function, as it had a large metal panel pinning it down to the chair, being unable to move or do anything had it been powered on or living.

"What should we do Fox?" Krystal Asked as she stood patiently waiting for an order from her leader.

"Let's take this thing back on to the ship. If this thing is a robot, then R.O.B could perform a data transfer from the CPU's hardware. Help me get this thing off of it." Fox replied as he walked closer to the slumped object and grabbed a hold on the large panel pinning it down to the chair.

Krystal went and grabbed the other end of the panel and helped move it from on top of the object in the chair. Once the panel was off, Fox and Krystal could see that the panel had done some minor damage to the object, a crack was shown on the objects back and a dark fluid was oozing out slowly from the area near the head.

"Carefully, help me take this back to my Arwing, it's got oil spilling out from the top part." Fox replied as he grabbed the object by what appeared to be the shoulder area and hoisted it up on to his shoulder, Krystal getting next to him to help position the object into a better position.

"Alright Krys, I'm going to need you to lead the way. This robot is a little heavy for a machine." Fox said as he prepared to lug the object on his shoulder over to his Arwing.

Krystal nodded her head as she began leading the way for Fox, as he carried the object on his shoulders, a little bit of the fluid substance leaking out from it landing on his flight vest. It wasn't too long before Fox and Krystal made their way back over to the Arwings, and once Fox managed to place the object in the co-pilot's seat behind his, the two were ready to return to base.

"Alright guy's lets return back to base." Fox said over his radio headset as he fired up his Arwing and took off, Krystal doing the same following close behind him.

" _ **Ok, returning to base."**_ Falco replied as he changed his course over to the Great Fox.

" _ **Roger that heading to base."**_ Slippy also replied, following closely behind Falco.

As the Star Fox team began their course back over to the Great Fox, the wrecked ship was slowly beginning to fade away into the distance behind the team, a new addition of forgotten wrecks floating endlessly in the Lylat system.

 _ **Authors Note: again thank you guys for reading and keep checking up on this story for more, may everyone have a wonderful night and stay safe! until next time,**_

 _ **Sfz_Eldorado**_


	11. Chapter 10: Standoff

**_Authors note: Hello guy's , just wanted to tell everyone a late Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Years! I was planning on posting this chapter up yesterday, but my laptop ran out of battery and I had accidentally left it's charger over at my friends house, anyways, I hope you all can enjoy this new chapter to my story titled, Chapter 10: Standoff_**

"R.O.B, we're starting to head back over to you, do you copy?" Fox spoke over his radio, as he placed his Arwing in the correct position with the other three members, creating a diamond formation.

" _ **Roger that sir, would you like me to inform General Pepper of your current status?"**_ R.O.B responded.

"Not yet R.O.B, we found what appears to be an AI Pilot in the wreckage, I want to see if we can gather some Intel from it before we contact the General." Fox answered.

" _ **Okay sir, I'll open the Loading Bay for you arrival."**_ R.O.B spoke before going off to complete his new task.

"Thanks R.O.B."

Fox took his headset off; the ear piece was beginning to hurt his ears, and placed it off to the side. Letting out a tired sigh, Fox placed his Arwing into auto-pilot and took the chance to stretch his body out. He felt his muscles stretch, along with some bones near his shoulder and back cracking, as he extended out his arms over his head and let out a yawn. It wasn't much longer now; Fox could see the Great Fox's burners off in the distance. Soon the team would be able to dock inside the mother ship, finish this mission, and finally get to go on vacation. He went to reach over for his ear piece to give the order to prepare for landing, but he suddenly froze, a sharp white blade was placed in front of his neck, threatening to slice him.

"Who are y-you, and where a-am I?" a gruff voice spoke suddenly, breaking the silence within Fox's Arwing.

Fox didn't respond. He took a small gulp of air as he turned his head, following the blade to the white metallic hand that was holding it, all while thinking about what to do next.

'Krystal, can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me.' Fox began saying in his mind.

'Yeah, what's wrong?' He heard Krystal's voice in his mind.

'I don't think that the metal object is a robot, Krys.' Fox replied.

'What makes you say that, and why aren't you using your communicator?' Krystal asked

'I'm being held up at knife point by the object we recovered at the wreck.' Fox responded

'What do you want us to do?' Krystal asked.

'When we dock, surround my Arwing and keep your blasters aimed. I'll try to talking first, if things go south, then open fire.' Fox responded.

'Okay.' Krystal replied before ending their communication, leaving Fox alone with the being still holding a combat knife up to his neck.

"Okay buddy, just relax. We don't want to do anything stupid." Fox said, trying his hardest not to sound hostile.

"You're right, so don't be stupid and answer my question. Who are you and where am I?" the being asked again, its tone of voice sounded stronger than when it first spoke.

"My name's Fox McCloud, I'm a mercenary for the Cornerian Army. We're currently heading back over to my mother ship." Fox replied slowly so that the being would understand everything.

The being stayed silent for a minute, the only noise coming from it was the sound of heavy breathing. Fox clenched his jaw; the silence in his Arwing was beginning to get dangerously uncomfortable. Fox began contemplating the thought of trying to take the knife away from the being, he was certain that he could overtake the being but he didn't want to underestimate its strength and risk getting killed.

"You seem hurt; I have a medical center back over at my ship where we can get you checked out for any injuries. I mean, that was one hell of a wreck you just survived, surely you must have sustained some moderate to severe injuries..." Fox spoke, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine; I don't need any of your medical attention." The being interrupted quickly, an obvious lie.

"Okay, then I can help you in some other way. Just do me one favor, get your knife away from my throat, I really would hate for someone to get hurt." Fox continued, he could see the Great Fox getting closer and closer, its loading bay was all set to receive the incoming Arwings

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know it wasn't you or your team that shot me down in the first place?" The being asked, its grip on the knife tightened.

"I didn't shoot you down, I was sent over to your vessel to go investigate what happened, I swear." Fox responded.

There was another moment of silence inside Fox's Arwing. The being seemed to loosen its grip on the knife, before finally pulling its hand away from Fox's throat. Fox let out a silent sigh of relief, as he went for his ear piece

"Is that your mother ship?" The being asked, completely ignoring Fox's reply.

"Yeah, her name is the Great Fox. She serves as my teams HQ when we're out completing contracts." Fox responded, as he took his Arwing off of auto pilot and grabbed the crafts manual flight controls.

"You might want to sit back and grab a hold of something; we're going to have a slightly rough landing." Fox added, as the Arwing prepared to land and dock within the massive grey mother ship.

Alex let his grip on the side of the seat go as the spacecraft he was riding in finally went to a complete stop; his hand print had embedded itself on the arm rest from gripping it tightly to prevent him from hitting anything and agitating any of his injured areas. He let out a small concealed sigh as he placed his right arm across his midsection and tried to sooth himself of the burning pain in his abdominals.

Meanwhile, he could hear the pilot sitting in front of him beginning to unbuckle his restraints and prepare to exit the space craft, speaking in a low volume to himself as he opened the airtight hatch that was located above them. Alex quickly turned his attention from his wounds as he saw the pilot exit the craft and disappear from his sight.

Alex cautiously began his turn of climbing out of the rather compact craft despite the fact that his body was absolutely in pain. It took him about a good three minutes for him to maneuver his injured self about in the cockpit of the spacecraft before Alex was finally able to climb out of it and touch the ground of the large metallic floor of the Great Fox, although he landed a bit awkwardly due to his condition. Alex tried his best not to let out any sign of pain escape his mouth as he slowly forced his body to stand up straight and look around the docking bay. Once he was standing up straight, Alex found himself looking at a sight he could not believe.

"What in god's name…" Alex spoke in confusion as he found himself standing in front of human like animals.

Alex only stood in his place, staring down the four beings that stood in front of him, three of them holding pistol like weapons aimed straight at him. He took note of their appearance, starting with the one to his far left, which was a small green tree frog, then tall blue avian with its sharp yellow beak, the orange and white vulpine standing next to him had no weapon out in sight and finally ending with the blue and white fox next to the orange one. For a moment, no one said absolutely anything, Alex only stood in place, and the atmosphere within the docking bay of the Great Fox resembled that of a western standoff.

"Okay there buddy, like I said before, we are here to help you. I promise you that we won't do anything to bring you any harm, just as long as you don't give us a reason to, Okay?" the orange one spoke in a calm voice.

"You want to help, huh? How about telling your friends to put down whatever they are pointing at me first and foremost. "Alex said as he took two steps forward.

Suddenly, Alex felt his legs buckle underneath him as he fell over to his left knee, his body sending a shock wave of pain all over, as he tried to maintain his stance. He noticed that the other beings in front of them had quickly raised their weapons into a firing stance, their fingers waiting for the moment to pull their guns triggers.

"Look pal, I don't care what you say, you need medical attention. You're so hurt you can't even stand properly. How about letting us take you over to the sick bay, we don't mean you any harm." The Orange named Fox, Alex believed, spoke with sincerity in his voice.

"And like I said before, I don't need any medical attention; I'm completely fine. My legs just got tired is all." Alex said between gritted teeth, trying to hide away the pain as he stood back up.

Alex saw Fox walk up to him; just in time to catch him as he fell back down. Alex's leg was more than just tired, it was hurting like hell. Fox placed Alex's left arm around his shoulder and turned to face the other three beings standing in front of him.

"It's okay, guys; you can put your blasters up and help me carry this guy over to the sick bay. Slippy, why don't you go get R.O.B to see if he can give our new guest a diagnosis of his condition?" Fox spoke as he began walking, or more respectively dragging, Alex towards the Great Fox's sick bay.

"Okay, I'm on it." the small frog spoke, as the avian and the other blue fox got next to Fox and began carrying Alex over to his new location, while Alex continued saying he was fine and in need of no help, struggling to get loose of his captor's grasp.

 ** _and there you have it folks, that's the end for this chapter! I hope you guys keep reading and enjoying my story, there is plenty of more chapters to be uploaded and now that I'm on break from school, I should have plenty of time to post them. so as always, keep reading and leave a review if there is anything you wonderful people would like to tell me, I'll gladly respond to you as soon as possible._**

 ** _Happy Holidays's!_**

 ** _Sfz_Eldorado_**


	12. Chapter 11: Diagnosis

_**Authors note: Hey there everybody! I hope you all had a wonderful and happy new years day! as promised, here is the next chapter to my story, as well as the first chapter for this 2016 year! enjoy!**_

"Get your hands off of me, I told you I don't need any goddamn medical attention, I'm okay!" Alex grunted for the umpteenth time, half from the pain he was feeling and half from his constant squirming, as Fox and the other members of his team carried him over to the sick bay.

"Calm down, pal. We're just going to make sure of that okay." Fox spoke with the same calm response he had used for each time Alex had shouted, pissing Alex off even more.

Soon enough, the group found themselves reaching their destination as they navigated the metallic corridors of the Great Fox, coming to a large sliding door made of glass. Alex caught a glimpse of the room as his couriers approached the entrance to the sick bay. It resembled the small clinic room Alex had been in a while ago, back at the Kennedy Space Center, with the exception of the small humanoid frog and bronze metal robot standing in the center of the room, waiting for Alex to enter.

"Slippy, give us a hand with our friend here, help us set him down on the clinic table so R.O.B can perform a body scan." Fox asked as he carried Alex over to the clinic table that was located across the room.

"Sure thing, Fox" Slippy said, as Alex saw the frog approach him.

As soon as Alex saw that the frog was in range, He kicked his leg out, breaking the hold the blue fox had on it and almost hitting the small frog square in the head. Unfortunately for Alex, he had missed and the blue fox quickly regained its hold on his leg.

"Quite a feisty one, aren't we?" The blue fox spoke as it restrained Alex's leg with a firm grip.

"I'll show you feisty, just hope you don't let my leg go again." Alex threatened as the group of mercenaries laid him flat on the table, facing towards the ceiling, before Fox placed some restraint straps across Alex to prevent him from trying to get up from the table.

"Trust me pal, you're going to thank us after this." Fox said, as he later turned his attention to the bronze robot standing next to him.

"You ready R.O.B?" Fox asked the machine, apparently called Rob.

"Yes sir, commencing body scan." R.O.B spoke as a huge red laser protruded out from his head and landed on Alex's exo suit.

At that moment, Alex stood perfectly still. The laser passed over his body slow, its red light searching for anything across the exo suit that separated it from Alex's body. Alex found himself holding his breath as the laser soon began to retreat back to the bronze robots head.

"Scan complete, gathering data." The robot soon spoke as soon as the laser disappeared from everyone's sight.

Alex turned his head over to right; the four mercenaries looked back at him from a small distance, Fox had his arms crossed, his left hand rested under his chin. Alex then turned his attention back to the robot standing by his feet, the robot was beginning to show some sign of activity.

"Data has been gathered, now preparing results. Please wait a minute longer." The bronze colored machine spoke, Alex was beginning to get a little nervous.

"Results are ready. May I have your name, sir." The robot spoke directly to Alex.

Alex did not respond. He was not about to give out any of his personal information in front of anybody inside the room, even if what Fox had told him was true or not. He kept quiet, facing the metallic roof that stretched out above him.

"His name is Major Alexander Simmons, of the United States Marine Corps, whatever that means." The blue fox spoke suddenly, all of the heads in the room turned to face her, especially Alex.

"Thank you Ms. Krystal. The results of the body scan show that Major Alexander Simmons is suffering from a concussion, three broken ribs and a few minor injuries like cuts and bruises. My sensors also indicate that Major Alexander has some sort of exo suit over his entire body; it is probably the reason why he was able to survive the wreckage of his ship. Will there be anything else you need me to do, Fox?" R.O.B spoke as he finished giving off the results of Alex's body scan.

"Not at this moment R.O.B, you're free to go." Fox responded

"Then I'll see you on the bridge, captain." R.O.B replied as he left the group of five alone in the sick bay.

For a while, Alex did not say a word, Alex only looked dead at the blue fox that had given out his name while the blue fox stared right back at him. Fox noticed the two's standoff and decided that it would be best to try and ease of the tension that was beginning to rise in the clinic room.

"See that wasn't that bad right. Now we are able to properly tend to your wounds." Fox said to Alex in an attempt to ease things in the room.

Alex didn't respond to Fox's statement, in fact he didn't move at all.

"I'm going to unstrap you now okay, don't do anything stupid, or I'll strap you back up." Fox said as he approached Alex carefully.

Once Fox reached Alex, he slowly unstrapped him from the clinic table, and kept a close eye on him as he went back to his spot. Alex still didn't say anything even after Fox had unstrapped him from the table. He only sat up, keeping his eyes fixed on Krystal the entire time. Alex looked deeply into Krystal's eyes from behind the comfort of the metallic helmet that covered his face, as if they would be able to tell him how she knew his name, while Krystal looked at him.

"Are going to let us help you, Alex?" Krystal suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had fallen inside the room.

Alex glanced across the room, looking at the group of mercenaries in front of him; all of them had a face of sincerity that gave off a trust worthy feel around them, something that Alex saw as a reason to ease down his defenses. After all, none of them had done anything wrong to him. However, he did have few questions he needed answers to, first, before he could fully say he trusted Fox and his team.

"I suppose so, but before I let any of you help me, I have some questions that need answering first. First on is, how do you know my name?" Alex responded, as Krystal gave him a warm smile from his response.

 ** _And so, you've reached the end of chapter 11. I really do hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, as well as all the other ones before this. I thank you all for checking up on this story and hope to continue providing all of you with more content to enjoy. furthermore I would like to take a few seconds to announce that I have decided to launch my gaming channel under the name of Sfz Eldorado Gaming in this new year of 2016, if any of you awesome readers are interested in checking it out on YouTube. As always, leave a review if you have any questions or concerns about this fanfic or if you just feel like saying "hello." Until next time, take care!_**

 ** _Sfz_Eldorado_**


	13. Chapter 12: Bad News

_**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm happy to let you all know that I have finished writing the next chapter to this story a little early, so as a result, I'm posting it up today so that I don't forget and get caught up on other things. I hope you all enjoy, Happy Reading!**_

Dr. Ranger sat patiently waiting in his cubical amongst the large computer filled room that served as Mission Control for Alex's space mission, watching people scurry to and fro as everyone tried their best to find an answer to what could have happened to the S.S. Leonhard. It had been a day now since Mission Control had lost its signal with the super shuttle and found the mysterious object that now was rapidly heading towards earth. People from all across the globe, not to mention the president of the United States, were beginning to question if N.A.S.A. really did have the situation under control and spreading rumors that the Leonhard was actually lost in space. Dr. Ranger had already been called three times from the last hour, twice from two different major news networks and another from the secretary of defense over at the white house, asking him if he had found out any new information about the Leonhard or the incoming object.

All three times, Dr. Ranger had replied with the same answer, 'No, I haven't received any new information about the whereabouts of the Leonhard and we still don't know if the incoming object is a spaceship or just an asteroid. I'll give you an immediate call whenever I do get more information from my staff, so please bear with us as we try to find the answers to your questions, goodbye', Before hanging up the phone sitting next to him and returning to his task of waiting for answers.

Dr. Ranger had to admit, he, too, was beginning to get a little frantic as each second went by. His mind kept telling him that nothing was wrong at all with the Leonhard, maybe the ship just traveled a little too far and lost reception, and that at any minute, the connection would be reestablished and that the object approaching Earth was indeed the Leonhard returning back from the journey. However as each minute went by, Dr. Ranger couldn't help but feel like his mind was only conjuring up false hope, and that something indeed had went wrong. He tried to keep away from those thoughts, either by tinkering away with his watch as he waited, or by periodically taking trips to the water fountain and filling his coffee cup with water, to no success.

Suddenly, Dr. Ranger heard the telephone in his little cubical ring for the fourth time in less than an hour. He let out an annoyed scowl as he went for the phone, this time intending to leave a little piece of his mind to whatever news network wanted to bother him now.

"Look, I said I will call whenever I got any new information on the Leonhard, so why in god's gracious name are you calling me at this moment!" Dr. Ranger shouted into the phone, his voice expressed every bit of rage and annoyance he had repressed all day.

"Um, sorry to bother you Dr, but I our communications specialists found something that you should probably look at." A confused voice spoke over the telephone.

"Oh. Well then, I will be there in second." Dr. Ranger replied feeling a little embarrassed from his outburst.

"Okay sir." The voice responded before hanging up on the line.

As he put the phone back in its place, Dr. Ranger stood up and stretched his body out and prepared himself for whatever news he was about to hear. Dr. Ranger than left his cubical and made his way passed the swarm of scientist and technicians roaming the thin walkways of Mission Control. As he walked, Dr. Ranger pleaded in his mind that whatever news he was about to hear would be good news, and that he could finally be able to ward off the media and government officials that were constantly breathing on his neck waiting for answers.

It wasn't long before Dr. Ranger made it to the Special Communications Unit's office, or as they were known in the facility as the S.C.U, located in a separate room aside the large Mission Control room. He stood outside the room, taking deep breaths and preparing his mind to take in any information he was about to receive, before finally knocking of the metallic sliding door in front of him. Within seconds, the sliding door opened, allowing Dr. Ranger access to the S.C.U's office.

"Right this way, Dr. Ranger." A familiar voice spoke out to Dr. Ranger as he walked in to the rather dark room.

As Dr. Ranger walked deeper into the S.C.U's office, the sliding door closed behind him, cutting off the noisy outside that came from Mission Control's main annex. Dr. Ranger took the time to also look around the dark office, which was filled with state of the art radio frequency computers and other communication devices left and right. There wasn't that much human traffic inside the room, since there had to been five other people inside the room, or at least what Dr. Ranger could see, and the room had a rather pleasant smell of coffee in it. It was Dr. Rangers first time ever coming to the S.C.U's office in his entire time working at the space center and the room surprisingly seemed a lot better than what the main annex looked like. However, as Dr. Ranger progressed through the office, he began to regain his focus towards the reason why he had been called to the S.C.U office in the first place.

Soon enough, the person who Dr. Ranger was being ushered by, stopped in front of an open door space and turned to face Dr. Ranger, who also stopped and faced the person.

"Right in there, sir. The S.C.U headmaster is waiting in there for you." The Person, a young man in his early twenty's, said.

"Thanks again and sorry about yelling at you over the phone. I thought you were another news network calling for more answers." Dr. Ranger apologized, scratching the back of his head as he looked at the young man.

"It's alright; we're all a little stressed from this. I didn't take it personally, bye." The young man said as he left Dr. Ranger to walk into his destination.

Just like when he had arrived to the entrance to the S.C.U's office, Dr. Ranger stopped to take some last minute breaths before walking into the opening that would either make or break him. When Dr. Ranger walked in, he noticed that this room was well lit, unlike the main office space, and in the center of the room was round table. Dr. Ranger walked over to the round table, where three men were already sitting at, each looking at their own set of papers in their hands. He took a minute to study each man quickly before addressing the group.

The one to the left seemed to be a young man in his late thirties. He wore a set of glasses that made him look much older however, and he wore a blue N.A.S.A t-shirt with dark khaki pants. His hair was a light brown color and he sported a rather small goatee that covered a small portion of his chin. Next, Dr. Ranger looked at the man in the middle. The man seemed to be in his early forties, his black hair had a few grey streaks running along the sides of his head and he wore a semi casual business suit, his face lacked any facial hair and appeared to be freshly shaven. Finally, Dr. Ranger looked over to the man at the right. The man seemed to be either in his late forties or early fifties, from the wrinkles his face displayed and his head lacked any hair whatsoever. The man wore an old school lab coat and underneath had a plain white dress coat with little black bowtie that seemed to strangle his already slim neck. He also wore glasses; however they were really small glasses and seemed to pinch the man's face.

"Evening gents, I heard you lot had something to tell me in concern to the S.S. Leonhard?" Dr. Ranger said, breaking the silence inside the room, causing the three men to look up at him.

"Ah yes, pleasure to meet Dr. Ranger. Please sit down." The man sitting the middle spoke as Dr. Ranger nodded his head and took a seat at the round table.

"Before we get down to business, I'd like to introduce to you who we are. To my left is Mr. James Evans, one of the S.C.U's personnel working in the communications recovery division, and a personal friend of mine. To my right is Professor John Haythem from the University of Cambridge, and last but not least, I am Robert Anderson, head supervisor for the Special Communications Unit." Mr. Anderson said as he introduced the other two men sitting at the table.

"Pleasure meeting you gents, now if you don't mind, I'd like to get on with this meeting, I can't take anymore phone calls from these reporters anymore." Dr. Ranger said trying to sound polite.

"Right then, we'll start off with Mr. Evans." Mr. Anderson said as Dr. Ranger turned his attention over to Mr. Evans.

"Alright then, as Mr. Anderson stated a few moments ago, me and my team were tasked with trying to recover Mission Control's radio signal back over to the Leonhard. As you know, The Leonhard was built with an extended range frequency transmitter that would reestablish a communication relay if the ship did ever manage to lose connection with our satellites, however when my team tried contacting the transmitter, we would not receive any response. We did this over a span of one hour intervals and each time, the results would all be the same, no response." Mr. Evans spoke while Dr. Ranger kept quite as he let the information process in his mind.

"After getting no response from the Leonhard's transmitter, we moved on to the next possible form of contact, Major Simmons exo suit. Since Major Simmons exo suit served as a secondary control source to the Leonhard, we figured we could possibly send a series of messages to the suit's HUD and establish a text based communication network, however when we tried to send the messages out, we received notifications that Major Simmons suit was offline. This led us to take our final and most drastic approach, accessing the Leonhard digital flight box. I'm sure you are aware that, when the S.S. Leonhard was in development, the shuttle was built to transmit any information of the ships condition, trajectory, communications relay and damage reports to Mission Control via satellite, even if the shuttle gets totaled. When we did access the flight box, we found some pretty interesting data inside." Mr. Evans added as he handed Dr. Ranger the paper he was holding earlier.

Dr. Ranger took the piece of paper and studied it carefully, looking at every word in great detail. The paper was filled with a detailed time catalog of the S.S. Leonhard, with a section of the catalog being highlighted in yellow. When Dr. Ranger read the highlighted section, his mouth slowly dropped open and his hand slowly made its way over his mouth.

"The Leonhard…exploded?" Dr. Ranger asked in disbelief.

Mr. Evans nodded his head, confirming the information that Dr. Ranger feared. Dr. Ranger let the piece of paper land on the table; His mind was in a state of complete shock.

"And what of the object heading this way?" Dr. Ranger spoke, his voice sounded a little less confident.

"Well, that's why I'm here. You see, ever since you spoke at your press conference, Dr. Ranger, me and a team of other astronomers began to study that object you said was heading in our direction. At first, we did believe that it was the Leonhard, it was similar in shape and size, however it was moving rather slowly for such a space shuttle of its caliber. Then earlier today we received a picture from the super satellite, Orion." Professor Haythem said, passing over his sheet of paper over to Dr. Ranger.

"What in god's name is this?" Dr. Ranger said, as he looked at a satellite image of a large object in outer space that indeed resembled the frame of the Leonhard, only larger and appeared to be bulkier.

"It's a space vessel, and it's coming our way." Professor Haythem said with little to no hesitation.

For the second time that day, Dr. Ranger could not believe what he was hearing. He took in a deep breath as he tried his best to maintain his composure. He truly was not ready for the news he had just heard.

"Well then… thank you both for informing me of our current situation. Is there anything else I should know about before I head back?" Dr. Ranger spoke, his words sounded awfully filled with worry.

"Actually there is one more thing. I have already informed the Marine Corps about our situation and they have asked me to hand this to you to fill out. Once your finished filling this out, then you can drop it off here, okay." Mr. Anderson responded, tossing the small packet over to Dr. Ranger.

"What is this?" Dr. Ranger said as he looked at the packet that carried the seal of the Marine Corps on the first page.

"It's a death notification form; you need to place Major Simmons Personal Information on it so that the Corps can provide him with the proper memorial service." Mr. Anderson replied as Dr. Ranger took a hold of the paper and got up from his seat.

"Okay, I'll have it done by today." Dr. Ranger said as he looked at the three men, nodded and began making his way back to his cubical office.

On his way back to his cubical, Dr. Ranger kept a grim expression on his face, the news he had been told weighed him down. He walked emotionless past the crowd of people still rushing about at Mission Control, clueless to what truly was happening. As he reached his small office space, Dr. Ranger placed the Alex's death notice form on the table and slowly sat down in his chair, staring blankly into the grey wall of his cubical. After what seemed like five minutes, Dr. Ranger finally found the motivation to pick up the telephone sitting next to him and dial in the first number he could think of. Once he finished dialing the number, Dr. Ranger sat patiently waiting as the phone began to ring. Soon enough an automated voice box system began to speak into the phone and Dr. Ranger began to dial in the extension number to his contacts telephone. Soon, Dr. Ranger found himself waiting again for the call to get connected as he continued to stare blankly at his office wall.

"Hello, who's this?" A male voice spoke over the phone after the call finally got connected.

"Hello there, it's me Dr. Ranger from the National Aeronautics and Space Administration." Dr. Ranger replied to the man's question.

"Ah, yes. I remember now. What can I do for you, Dr. Ranger?" the man replied

"I'm afraid there's not much you can do for me, sir. I have some news to tell you, news about the Leonhard, sir." Dr. Ranger spoke, his voice sounded a little depressed.

"Ok, what is it?" the man asked, oblivious to the severity of the news.

"The Leonhard has been confirmed to have exploded and the object heading our way is indeed another spacecraft from the dwarf galaxy." Dr. Ranger said into the phone, opting to telling his contact the straight fact of the matter.

There was a moment of silence on the line for at least a minute; the man didn't say a single word, letting the information Dr. Ranger just told him sink in.

"Thank you for informing me, Dr. Ranger. I'll have to bring this up to the others at the union and let them know about this situation. Please call me if there are any more updates to the situation, okay?" the man finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen on the phone call.

"Yes sir, I will." Dr. Ranger replied back.

"Okay, well I have to go now. Take care Dr." the man said, as the sound of a door sounded over the telephone.

"Take care, Mr. President." Dr. Ranger said as he heard the phone call end and placed the phone back in its place.

 _ **So we conclude yet another chapter into this story, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, as it was fun writing it and giving you awesome readers an insight on how things are going back on earth.( I plan on doing this often, it gives the story more of a three dimensional shape and more information for you readers too.)I would love to give a shout out to those who have left me some pretty awesome reviews and to all of you who keep up with story, your support keeps this story going and helps me grow better as a writer, and for that I thank you all! like always, leave a review if you have anything you'd like to say or just to say hi, until then, Take care and Happy Reading!**_

 _ **SfZ_Eldorado**_


	14. Chapter 13: Med Kits and Questionnaires

_**Authors note: Hello Everybody, guess whose is back! That's right, I'm back from whatever thing I was doing the last three to four weeks! As a result, here is a new post for you wonderful awesome readers to read this month while I work on the other upcoming chapters to this evolving story, enjoy!**_

"Great, I'll gladly answer some of your questions while the others go gather the supplies needed to tend to your wounds." Krystal responded, as she gave a look over to Fox, signaling him and the others to go and gather the med kits.

Alex watched as the frog and avian followed behind Fox to go accomplish their new task, beginning their search over at the cabinets inside the room, while Krystal approached Alex and leaned against the table he was sitting on, resting her right arm on the table. Alex took a moment to gather his thoughts before finally deciding what would be his first question.

"Alright, here goes my first question. Where am I? Like, what do you guys call this solar system?" Alex asked, hoping that Krystal would understand his question.

"You are in the Lylat system, home to Corneria and the other eleven planets located within it." Krystal Responded, Alex only nodded his head.

"Do all the planets in the Lylat system have inhabitants or only a select few?" Alex asked

"All the planets in the Lylat system have their inhabitants, but many of them have a Cornerian Defense Force base in them." Fox suddenly answered as he gave Krystal a small white box, what Alex guessed was a med kit.

"So, I'm guessing the planet named Corneria is like the center of government right? Or am I wrong?" Alex continued asking, as he began to slowly piece information together.

"I guess you could say that. Corneria provides every planet with a section of its military, The Cornerian Defense Force, to monitor and protect each planet from trouble, sort of like an interplanetary police force." Krystal Added in.

Alex kept quiet as he took in the information given to him, taking notice in some similarities between the United States and the Lylat System.

"So, do you work for the Cornerian Defense Force or you guys up for grabs to whoever pays you guys? You did say you guys were mercenaries right?" Alex said looking for more clarification.

"We're mercenaries, but we really work as a third party task force for the Cornerian Army, we're more like commandos. The Cornerian Army hires us as a last resort whenever they see that a situations gone way out of their hands." Fox replied as he went back over to looking for more medical supplies.

"Yeah, they call on us whenever they need some real talent on the battlefield." The avian boasted as he handed Krystal another white box, this one a little larger than the other one Fox had handed her before going away and returning back over to find more med kits.

"Oh okay. So you act like a sort of special operations task force then." Alex said, making another connection.

Krystal nodded her head yes, as she straighten d herself to a tall stand and stretched out her arm before turning her attention over to the med kits she now placed on the table.

"Okay, I think I have only two more questions, and then I'll be all set for the day. First, I already know who you are and who Fox is, but I still don't know who the other two members of your team are, could you introduce them to me so I can get their names, and secondly, do you think you can get me in contact with the commander and chief of the Cornerian Defense Force?" Alex spoke as he scooted himself back so that his back could be flat against the wall.

"Sure thing, I'll gladly introduce the team to you." Krystal said, as fox and the other two members finished their search for med kits and stood in front of Alex at attention.

"As you know, my name is Krystal; I serve as the team's telepath and head of communications, which is how I knew your name, because I read your mind just so you know. The fine gentlemen standing to your far right is Fox McCloud, Star Fox's leader and commander of operations. The avian standing next to him is Falco Lombardi, Star Fox's Ace pilot and personal loud mouth." Krystal spoke

"Hey, call me what you want, but are you the one who has multiple awards, one of which is the Best Pilot of the Year Award for ten years in a row? I don't think so." Falco quickly blurted out as he crossed his wing like arms and looked the other way.

"Like I was saying, birdbrain over there is Falco and the little green frog is Slippy, He's the team's greatest asset, the engineer. If you need any gadget fixed, he's your guy." Krystal said as Alex looked over to Slippy, his left arm was scratching the back of his head and his face showcased a wide smile at Krystal's words.

"Pleasure meeting you all, you guys seem like your telling the truth, so as of right now, I'll trust you guys. I want to apologize for coming out so aggressively towards you guys, I didn't know anything about you guys so I had to keep my guard up just in case." Alex said as he propped himself off of the table, stumbling a bit as his legs threatened to buckled underneath him, before standing up tall and looked each member of the Star Fox crew in the eye.

"Hey no problem, we would have done the same if we were in your shoes." Fox said as he went up to Alex and extended his right hand out, to which Alex accepted and shook in a friendly manner.

"Now then, let's take care of those injuries of yours so that you can speak to General Pepper." Krystal Said as she turned her back and grabbed a pair of white gloves that was inside the larger med kit.

"Alright then, let's do this. First let me retract this exo suit, I think it would be much easier to treat me with it away." Alex said as he pressed the center part of his exo suit, his chest began screaming in response to him pressing on his chest.

Alex began to hear the small mechanical whir coming from the suit, as it began to retract, exposing his face, flesh and other clothing out to the cool air that was inside the Great Fox's sick back. The suit began to retract back into its back pack form as every metallic sheet retracted, soon leaving Alex in his black and grey body suit. He noticed that there were large blotches of darker material in his chest, arms and legs, probably blood from the minor cuts he had sustained from the crash on the Leonhard. Alex looked over at the other Star Fox members who each had a grim face as they looked over at him.

"What?" Alex said as he looked over at Krystal, who now seemed to scan him rapidly like he was some diseased animal.

"We are going to need a little more than just bandages and gauze strips." Krystal said as she returned to the larger med kit and pulled out a needle with thread as well as a syringe.

"It's that bad?"Alex said as he put his left hand over to his face, instantly feeling the sting from his gloves on his face, a large gash located itself across his upper forehead.

"Yes it is, do me a favor and sit back on the table for me." Krystal said as she quickly placed the thread through the needle and readied the syringe to be injected into Alex.

Alex quickly, yet painfully, sat back upon the table at looked forward to let Krystal begin working on his injuries. Alex looked over at the blue vixen as she first grabbed the syringe and quickly flicked make sure the liquid inside was fully mixed. She began searching for a possible location to inject the fluid in it as she felt upon Alex's arm and leg, stopping at a point on Alex's upper right thigh.

"Okay, I'm going to inject this in you. This solution contains Nano-bots that should repair any damaged tissue or bones in your body, as well as numb you from any pain you may feel while I stitch the gash on your head up, okay." Krystal said, looking at Alex while holding the syringe tightly.

Alex only nodded his head as he took a shallow gulp of air as he saw Krystal's arm rise up to about her shoulder and quickly slam it down into his thigh, quickly penetrating his body suit and skin and injecting the fluid into his bloodstream, causing him to grunt rather loudly through the pain of the needle stabbing his upper thigh. Almost instantly however, Alex could feel the pain subside and the tiny Nano-bots working away, healing his broken bones rather quickly.

"Wow you weren't kidding; I hardly feel any pain anymore." Alex said as he began to press on his chest and began to feel the sharp pain go away.

"You can thank Slippy for that, he's the one who found out that you could create cell regenerating Nano-bots to heal soldiers on the field quickly and enable then to return to any battle instantly." Fox said as Krystal began to get to work on Alex's forehead, using a gauze strip to clean off all the blood that had accumulated in his head.

"Thanks Slippy, You really are a genius." Alex thanked through a small smile as he looked over at the frog standing next to Krystal.

"No problem pal, anytime." Slippy said with his rather high pitched voice.

"Now Alex if you don't mind, do you think you can tell me what happened to you and your ship?" Fox suddenly asked, catching Alex off guard by the sudden question.

"Yeah I think so, I was just riding along in my super shuttle talking back with the other people of my kind, when the radio signal soon began to subside, and another frequency was coming in and breaking up the connection between me and my home world. I tried to establish a secure connection to my world's frequency but everything I did just seemed to make things worse and before long, all I could here was the other incoming frequency." Alex said, keeping out the details of his home worlds name and location.

"Uh-huh, what else happened after that, do you remember what the frequency was saying?" Fox asked, his right hand rubbing the underside of his chin and one of his eyebrows rose in a questioning matter.

"Yeah, it said something about The Cornerian Rebellion and that I was trespassing into their territory and that if I didn't identify myself to them that they would fire their weapons at my ship. I tried my best to respond to them but whatever I said never got through to them. Afterwards the people from the new frequency opened fire on my ship and I blacked out after the fifth or sixth hit." Alex responded again, just as Krystal had finished stitching up his forehead.

"So, this was Oikonny's doing. We have to tell the General." Falco said as he looked over at Fox, who still had his right hand under his chin but this time he seemed to be thinking rather than wondering.

"He could be trying to start another attack with the rebellion, and he could be trying to plan a plot against Corneria." Slippy added.

"And what's worse is that this time he's attacking any ship that crosses by his path." Krystal also added, as she threw away her blood stained gloves and began to place everything back inside the med kits.

Fox and Alex stayed quiet, as the others looked over at the two and waited for a response from Fox to see what would be the crew's next line of action.

"Alright everyone, looks like we're going to Corneria." Fox said after a long minute of silence.

Alex noticed that Krystal, Falco and Slippy suddenly put on a small frown of disappointment on their face as soon as Fox had finished saying what the crew would be doing next. The three other members soon began to walk out of the sick bay with their frowns on their faces while Alex only looked over to Fox who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Is everything okay?" Alex suddenly asked out loud, Fox shook his head as he heard Alex's voice ring in the now space filled room.

"Yeah everything is fine, let's get you some new pair of clothes, your current attire reeks of blood." Fox said as he caught a whiff Alex's body suit, causing his nose to wrinkle at the smell of blood coming from Alex.

"Yeah, let's do that." Alex said as he began to follow Fox out from the Sick bay.

 _ **And so we conclude yet another chapter to this evolving story, I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will all continue reading it to the very end, this story so far has been quite an adventure to write and its amazing how much support I have gotten from some you guys to continue writing this story , thanks for all the love. Also for those of you wondering, I took a long vacation over to Colombia this past set of weeks without any internet, phone service and school work to bother me, it was absolutely amazing and I LOVED the change of pace, but now that I am back, I plan on finishing this story in the upcoming months, so stay tuned! as always keep reading and leave a review if you feel like taking the time write any comments or concerns on my work, take care and stay safe!**_

 _ **SfZ_Eldorado**_


	15. Chapter 14: The New Planet

_**Alright guys, I'm back from the dead...again. These last two pairs of weeks have been a little hard on me, I had to dedicate a whole lot of time onto other things so being motivated to writing this chapter out wasn't really something I really had time to do. But anyways, I eventually got to finishing the chapter today, (thank goodness for that) so I hope you guys enjoy this latest installment to this story, Happy Reading!**_

"What's our current position?" Andrew Oikonny barked out to his crew members, sitting on his captains' chair in the middle of the bridge of his war ship, the V.S.S Oikonny.

"Sir, we are now reaching the outer arms of the Milky Way Galaxy, about an hour away from our destination!" Andrew heard the voice of one of his henchmen respond from behind his chair.

Andrew spun the chair around in order to face where he heard his henchmen's voice reply and looked at a giant yellow screen projecting a map of the Milky Way Galaxy. On the screen, Andrew saw a blinking red dot approaching the galaxy's outer most arms, letting out a sinister grin in the process.

"Excellent! What about any stalkers? Are there any enemy ships following behind the fleet?!" Andrew quickly asked; his look raced over to his right towards the ships radar operator.

"Negative sir, the fleet has no enemy ships following behind her, we are good to go." The ships radar operator responded back.

"Absolutely marvelous, the Cornerian Army will never find the Rebellion now and better yet, neither will that pesky Star Fox!" Andrew shouted out loudly, almost jumping out of his seat, as he and the entire bridge crew aboard the V.S.S Oikonny celebrated their successful escape from the Lylat system.

"Yes my minions, the worst has long past. However there is still much work to be done at hand, so let's get back to work!" Andrew shouted over the commotion, His minions returning back to their previous tasks.

Andrew sat back down in his chair as he observed his minions return back to work. He listened to the sound of his crew typing away at their consoles, their fingers going right to work, as he began to think about the quick series of events that had seemed to just pass by. He began his little thought session off with the space vessel he had encountered back in the farthest corner of Lylat…

-Three Hours Earlier-

At first, Andrew was rather nervous when he first saw the ship, thinking it was a new ship from the Cornerian Army. In fact, he thought the ship was sent to destroy him and the rest of his rebellion, until he had noticed the strange insignia located on the tail of the massive space ship.

The insignia was a square shaped emblem, its upper right corner was a much smaller blue square that contained six rows of white stars in it, and the rest contained thirteen strips that alternated from red to white. The space ship soon began to travel closer and closer towards the V.S.S Oikonny, but never fired any weapons. Andrew saw that the ship had passed them without any trouble. This intrigued him, and after a few minutes of thinking; Andrew decided to investigate the passing ship. He ordered his Helmsman to closely follow the strange ship, while he began trying to send radio transmissions to the person onboard the ship.

Once he had successfully managed to connect a radio signal over to the other ship, Andrew began speaking over the radio telling whoever was in control of the radio, saying "You are travelling in Cornerian Rebel Territory, state your name and business or you will be shot down immediately." He waited for a response from someone onboard the ship, but the radio signal soon began to fade between the ship and the V.S.S Oikonny. Andrew repeated his line again and again yet he did not receive any response. After five minutes of not receiving a response from anyone onboard the strange vessel, Andrew decided that enough was enough; he gave the order for his men to open fire on the ship, eventually causing the massive ship to break apart.

After the massive ship crash landed on a nearby asteroid, Andrew ordered his men to explore the wreckage of the strange massive ship, but their findings only gave Andrew more questions. According to his men, there was nobody inside the ship to begin with; the ship was completely empty of any personnel. The only thing Andrew's men did find was a bulky black box containing a bunch of strange electronics that seemed to be a memory drive or something. Andrew decided to take the box to see if there was any possible information inside of it. After his men retrieved the box from the wreckage, Andrew ordered his Helmsman to point the ship towards the direction where the strange ship was coming from, just in time to avoid having an encounter with the last possible starship he had wanted to see, the Great Fox.

Soon, the V.S.S Oikonny had returned back to the rest of the rebellion fleet. Andrew began to smile, his mind finally being able to relax having avoided an encounter with the Great Fox, and better yet, his tech crew had managed to find the location in which the strange ship had come from. He ordered His crew to prepare the fleet and to set sail to the new location; things were finally starting to go his way.

-Present Time-

"Lord Andrew, We've reached the location from where the strange ship was sent from, I believe you should take a look at what the planet looks like." Andrew suddenly heard a familiar voice break through his cloud of thoughts.

Andrew instantly snapped out of his train of thought, his eyes giving off a menacing angry look to a short ring tail lemur who served as his servant as sorts. The lemur wore a black body suit with a red stripe running diagonally across his body, a holster belt wrapped around his waist and his feet stay covered with a pair of red soldier's boots.

"Damn it, Greg! You're always the one to break me out of my thinking processes! Alright then, let me take a look at the new location of our empire." Andrew responded to his henchmen, his voice sounding annoyed, as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the observation window.

"Sorry my Lord, but trust me on this one, you need to see this." Greg apologized, being completely ignored by Andrew.

"This is Incredible, this planet looks just like Corneria!" Andrew said; his jaw hung low as he looked at the blue planet similar to Corneria.

"Greg, see if you can get someone to give me a terra-scan of the planet, I want to see what the surface of this world looks like." Andrew ordered as he continued looking out at the blue and green planet outside his observation view.

"Yes sir." Greg said as he ran off to accomplish his task

Andrew continued looking out to the planet, his eyes scanning the bright blue and white atmosphere that was lit up by the rays of the sun, and traced out the bright specs of light that shone in the deep black half, where the sun light didn't reach. His mind instantly started to think up all the glorious things he could exploit from conquering the new planet, how he could rebuild his rebellion and even create a powerful army strong enough to conquer Lylat.

"Sir, the terra-scan you ordered has been completed; we're uploading the results onto the big screen." Greg said as Andrew turned around to look at the big screen he had seen earlier.

"What were the results of the scan?" Andrew asked as he looked at a holograph of the planet being projected onto the screen.

"Our terra-scan shows that the planet is rich with life, the dominant species appear to be bi pedal apes. However, the species seems to lack any fur. Anyways, they are the most intelligent life forms on the planet. The terra-scan estimates about 7.4 billion organisms from the dominant species live on the planet." Greg replied as he maneuvered the holograph of the planet to show Andrew what the surface looks like.

"The dominant species also seem to have built various cities across the land. There are literally everywhere on the planet. What do you want us to do, Sir?" Greg added as he stopped messing around with the holograph and looked at his leader for a response.

"Prepare to send the inhabitants a video transmission; I want to see if these beings are willing to lend us a hand before we decide to just destroy them all. Who knows, maybe their technology combined with ours will help us out in the long run when we take over." Andrew replied as he straightened his back.

"Yes sir, we'll get right to it." Greg said as he ran off again to gather the equipment needed to record a video transmission.

After what seemed like five minutes, Greg returned back to Andrew with the equipment needed to create a video transmission. He set the video recorder out in front of Andrew, adjusted the settings so that the camera was focused on him and stood behind the camera, using his fingers to give a countdown from three, before turning the recorder on and commencing the transmission.

"Greetings inhabitants of this planet; I am Emperor Andrew Oikonny, ruler of the great Oikonny Empire. I wish to speak to your planets leader in hopes that you will accept me and my people's presence in your world as well as talk about trading and sharing each other's technology to better improve the lives or yours and my people. We do not plan on invading this planet, unless provoked or attacked, so please refrain from doing anything rash or drastic; we only come here in peace. I hope to hear from your leader soon to discuss the topics mentioned earlier, that is all for the moment, good bye." Andrew said as Greg ended the transmission.

"Did it come out okay?" Andrew asked, his mind thought back about what had said in the recording; hopefully sound firm but not hostile.

"I thought it sounded fine to me." Greg replied, he handed the tape of the transmission over to one of the radio workers that passed by him, letting them go and begin casting the transmission over to the planet.

"Alright then, now we wait to see what response we get. Hopefully we can avoid any heavy fighting, I'm not sure I want to risk losing my fleet if those beings happen to have superior technology." Andrew sighed as he returned back over to his chair, waiting to see what kind of response he would get from the people of planet.

 _ **And there have it folks, you've reached the end of this chapter. From here on out, I plan picking up the pace for this story. I've got some interesting ideas in mind for the upcoming chapters, inspired from a recent game I just bought, so guys should definetley keep your heads up for any new content I upload for this story. As Always thanks to all you Awesome readers and viewers for taking the time to read this story and I hope to continue providing you all with entertaining chapters to read whenever you want. please leave a review if you guys have any questions or if you just wanna say hello, thank you and take care!**_

 _ **SfZ_Eldorado.**_


	16. Chapter 15: Presidential Conference Call

The sun shone nicely during the quiet Monday morning outside the White House, the cool summer breeze swayed the tops of the trees gently. The sky was clear of any clouds; only the birds flying in their signature V formation could be seen crossing the bright blue surface. The day was perfect for any outside activities, the weather just right to go on a fishing trip, go to the beach or to just relax by the side of the pool. Unfortunately, nobody at the White House had any time for such pleasures in their lives, especially one who served as the position as the President of the United States.

President John Whitley stared at the lively world outside his window, wishing he could be out doing any other activity other than having to sit at his presidential office and sign official government papers all day. He closed his hands into tight fists, his knuckles cracking as they bent out of their stiff position. After taking five more minutes at looking outside the window, President Whitley decided to return back to his dreaded work pile and turned his leather chair back over to the grand and elegant wooden desk that sat in front of the large window he enjoyed looking out of.

It wasn't that he didn't like being stuck within his presidential office, President Whitley actually liked being inside the round shaped room. It's deep blue carpet with the seal of the President of The United states logo in the center made him proud to have such a position and the décor within his office made him feel like a millionaire, not to mention the fact that it was practically the only room in the entire White House that seemed to give him any privacy from any of his cabinet members or advisors. What he didn't like about his office, as well as his job, was all the paper work and signing he had to do on an everyday bases, and all the time consumed by signing such papers. It seemed like each day he signed more and more pointless forms on bill propositions and foreign policy disputes, the less time he had to actually just take a breather and enjoy just sitting still.

President Whitley let out a deep disappointed sigh as he picked up his pen once more and began to write out his signature on yet another bill proposition, when he suddenly heard someone knocking on the white door facing right in front of his desk.

"Yes, who is it?" President Whitley asked as he finished signing proposition form and placed it upon the pile of forms he already signed, not taking his eyes off from his desk.

"Good morning, Mr. President." A familiar rough voice greeted President Whitley as the person opened the door and a group of footsteps could be heard as they entered his office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, General?" President Whitley responded as he heard the door close behind the group, his eyes still maintained to his wooden desk.

"Mr. President, we have something to show you, something in regards to that Space Mission you approved of not too long ago." The General responded; President Whitley suddenly paused, his pen stopping mid way through the signature he was signing on the form.

"Okay, what do you have to show me?" Whitley asked cautiously, he slowly lifted his eyes to see the General along with three other men dressed in plain black suites.

"As you know, Mr. President, the S.S Leonhard went under the radar yesterday at around nine at night; our people in N.A.S.A tell us that they are tracking an unknown Space vessel heading in our direction where the Leonhard was last located at. Today, N.A.S.A reported to us that that unknown space vessel was actually a fleet of space vessels and they were less than one hour away from Earth. At exactly around seven o' clock in the morning, the entire world received this message on every electronic device capable of streaming videos." The general said as one of the men dressed in black approached President Whitley with a laptop in his hands and placed the device on top of his desk for him to see what was on the screen.

" _ **Greetings inhabitants of this planet; I am Emperor Andrew Oikonny, ruler of the great Oikonny Empire. I wish to speak to your planets leader in hopes that you will accept me and my people's presence in your world as well as talk about trading and sharing each other's technology to better improve the lives or yours and my people. We do not plan on invading this planet, unless provoked or attacked, so please refrain from doing anything rash or drastic; we only come here in peace. I hope to hear from your leader soon to discuss the topics mentioned earlier, that is all for the moment, good bye."**_

President Whitley watched as the video transmission ended and the screen on the laptop returned to black. The same man that placed the device on his desk came and took the laptop back into his hands and returned to his position while President Whitley kept silent. His mind raced with all the information he had just received, the actual fact of some other living being contacting the people of earth and wanting to speak with the planets leader made him a little uneasy. He kept quiet for a few more seconds; his eye's looking at the four men standing right in front of him waiting for any reaction to the situation.

"Sir, at this moment we have the prime ministers of Great Britain, France, Israel, Germany, India, China and Russia waiting for you via video conference, they want to know what we plan on doing in regards to this situation." The General broke the unnerving silence that hung inside President Whitley's office.

"Patch me through to them. General, I want you and your men to wait outside my office and make sure nobody comes in and disturbs this video conference, the last thing I want is to have some crazy new reporter leaking out any confidential information the public has no business hearing, ok." President Whitley responded as he got up from his office chair and faced the windows behind him, his arms reaching over to each side, grabbing the red carpet like drapes and pulled them together, blocking out any possible view of his office from outside.

"Yes sir, I'll connect you to the conference now." The General Said as he placed down a semi flat hemisphere on President Whitley's desk and pressed a button, causing a blue holographic computer screen with the seal of the United States emblem floating in the center to appear in front of President Whitley.

"Thank You, General. You are dismissed." President Whitley said as he watched the General give off a stiff salute and walk out of the room, his men following behind him.

Once President Whitley heard the door to his office close shut, he touched the seal of the United Sates and watched as the screen transformed into seven different sections, each with a different face corresponding to the seven other leaders in the conference call.

"Good morning everyone." President Whitley greeted the other national leaders as he sat up straight in his office chair.

"Good Morning to you as well, Mr. President." the other leaders replied back except for the Russian prime minister, who only gave President Whitley a serious stern look. President Whitley ignored the Russian prime ministers look and prepared himself for the long discussion he was about to commence.

"Right then, let's get straight to the point. By now, I'm sure you all have seen the video transmission sent to us by the extraterrestrial being currently located above Earth's atmosphere. The extraterrestrial wished to speak to the leader of this planet and trade technology and knowledge, as well as promised not to attack Earth unless we provoke them. The extraterrestrial isn't really asking for too much from us, however, at the same time it presents us with a few difficult problems. One such problem is which country will be the one to speak to the extraterrestrial. Who, do you all think, should be the country to speak with the extraterrestrial?" President Whitley spoke calmly and precise.

"Well, I believe the country that should speak with the extraterrestrial should be the country with the latest technological advancements as well as latest form of education and knowledge the world has to offer, as well as advancements in medicine and health care too, such as Great Britain ." The prime minister of Great Britain replied

"The French have plenty of knowledge, culture, technology, education and many other things to offer as well. I believe I speak for all my people when I say that France would gladly represent the world when we speak to the alien newcomers." The French prime minister added in his opinion.

Suddenly, all the other leaders excluding the Indian prime minister, Russian prime minister and President Whitley, began to argue over who's country was better and should get the privilege of trading exclusively with the extraterrestrial.

"Enough with this arguing, we're not getting anywhere by fighting each other. It's clear as day that there cannot be just one country to go and represent the rest of the world, it would be unfair for the rest of the world if that one country had better technology and knowledge over the others and would most likely abuse the other countries economically for it. The smarter option would be to have the countries that are members of the United Nations committee go and present the Extraterrestrial being with each countries advanced technology and knowledge as one, that way all the countries in the union could reap the benefits and no country can abuse another with the new acquired gifts." The prime minister of India spoke suddenly, quieting the loud arguments between the other leaders on the call.

"I have to agree with what the prime minister of India said; we should gather our newest technology and knowledge and present them as one under the name of the United Nations." President Whitley spoke as he shook his head in agreement to the words from the Indian prime minister.

"And what if the alien doesn't like what we present to him, what if his technology and knowledge surpass us by a million years. Surely he would think of us as primitive beings and would begin invading our countries. Have any of you thought about what defenses we should have against this new being?" the Russian prime minister suddenly busted out loudly, speaking his first words in an annoyed tone.

"The United States has no intentions of fighting a war against an enemy we know nothing about, especially one that probably out strengthens us with advanced alien arms. It would be unconventional, not to mention suicidal, to wage a war against the extraterrestrial beings if they do have superior technology and knowledge. We have to approach things diplomatically." President Whitley responded back in a respectful tone, the other world leaders nodded their head in understanding except for the Russian prime minister

"Bah, you Americans think you can solve all your problems with diplomacy. You claim to have the strongest military force in the world, yet your people are afraid of a simple alien being that is probably no greater threat to you than you are to them. I pity all of you who share the same views as President Whitley; you chose to let the United States control you rather than to chose what to do on your own. I cannot stand this discussion anymore! It's bad enough the United States has embarrassed my people in front of all the people in this world, I refuse to let them embarrass them in front of another. Do what you all want to do, but Russia will not take any part of it!" The Russian prime minister began angrily speaking before he disconnected from the video conference, leaving President Whitley and the other world leaders shocked in disbelief.

"What in the name of all things living got into him?" the Chinese prime minister asked, breaking the awkward silence that now filled the video conference.

"He's still upset about Russia losing the Russian-American Conflict." President Whitley sighed as he shook his head, placing his right hand on his face and dragged it back down to his desk.

"Oh well then, He'll get over it eventually. Are we all in favor of addressing the other members of the United Nations committee and presenting our technology and knowledge together as one?" President Whitley asked, returning back to the issue at hand.

"Aye." The other world leaders spoke one by one as they each casted their vote.

"Perfect, then please prepare to present your piece of technology and knowledge at the United Nations committee, and please inform your fellow members near you to prepare themselves too, the sooner we can respond to our new visitor, the sooner this issue can go away. Thank you all for having this conference and talking this out, take care and see you all soon." President Whitley spoke as he smiled and prepared to end the discussion.

The other world leaders soon said their goodbyes and ended their video calls one by one, until President Whitley found himself staring back at the Seal of the United States emblem being projected from the holographic video transmitter. President Whitley stood up and stretched out his back, cracking as he could feel the muscles on his back extend out, before beginning to walk out of his office to begin his newly acquired task. As he reached the door leading out of his presidential office and opened it, President Whitley found his General of defense standing next to the door waiting patiently.

"Okay, General. The other leaders and I have come to an agreement on what we should do next." President Whitley spoke as he saw the General position himself into a stiff salute.

"Yes sir, what are your orders?" The General asked as he maintained his salute.

"Gather my other cabinet members and tell them to meet me at the oval office, the other leaders and I have decided that the United Nations committee will represent the entire world and will trade a piece of each countries technology and knowledge to the aliens, I need my other cabinet members to discuss what we will contribute." President Whitley said as he began walking away from the General towards the oval office. The General nodded his head and began his newly acquired task.

As President Whitley began making his way over to the oval office, his mind could not stop thinking about the Russian prime minister's reaction. He hoped that the Russian prime minister wasn't going to do anything that would endanger the lives of the people on earth, and not knowing what he was going to do, made President Whitley a little uneasy. President Whitley kept replaying the Russian prime ministers words as he finally made it to the oval office and waited for his cabinet members to arrive.

 ** _Alright guys, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Sorry I didn't upload this chapter up sooner but I got caught up on some plans I had made for my spring break week, as well as going to_** ** _Mac Dill Air Force Base's Air Fest today, (Saw some very cool fighter jets that gave me a great idea for an upcoming chapter) but at least I got to post it. As Always, Thanks for reading this Fanfic and for showing support, it means everything to me to see that you all are interested in my story! keep reading for more upcoming chapters and feel free to leave a review if you guys have any questions or just wanna stop in and say hi, in the meantime, be safe and happy reading!_**

 ** _SfZ_Eldorado_**


	17. Chapter 16: A Home Far Away

**Authors Note: Yo whats happening everybody! Good Lord, it's been quite some time since I have given you awesome readers any new chapters to read, and mainly that would be because life decided to haul a truck full of pure grade a crap at me. I had so much work and family issues to deal with in the last month that writing this chapter came to a crawling stand still. Nonetheless, I managed to kick some issues straight in the ass and find some time to FINALLY give you guy's this chapter, Enjoy!**

Alex shut off the surprisingly warm water that was coming from the shower head inside Fox's shower as he reached through the shower curtain and reached for the towel that Fox had picked out for him to use. As he grabbed the soft wool towel, Alex brought the towel over to his body and began to gently wipe away the stray drops of water that stuck to his smooth tan skin. He rubbed the towel across his head first, scrubbing hard as he heard the sound of the towel scratching his still sore head. Then he began working all the way down his body, scrubbing gently on the areas where he had suffered his injuries to avoid agitating them any further.

Once Alex was done drying his body off from his short shower, he pushed the grey shower curtains aside and felt the cool outer air of the bathroom gently land upon his warm body, his skin beginning to show goose bumps from the sudden change of temperature. Alex threw the towel down across the white tiled floor in the bathroom to prevent him from slipping as he stepped out of the shower. Alex took a moment to look around Fox's bathroom and was surprised to see how closely resembled a normal humans bathroom. The only thing that was even remotely different was the fact that walls of Fox's bathroom were made of metal and not of dry wall like the ones back on earth.

After double checking himself to see if he had missed any area of his body, Alex decided to put on the new set of clothes Fox had given him. The outfit consisted of a plain white muscle shirt, along with a pair of grey camouflage military pants. Alex calmly placed on the grey camouflage pants on first, the pants fitting perfectly to his toned legs. Next, Alex placed on the muscle shirt, which was a little tight for his liking, but still fit well on him, before placing on the same boots he had on earlier. Alex looked at himself on the fogged mirror facing directly in front of him and saw that his face was no longer bleeding, but it was bruised up after taking a blow during his crash landing. He passed his fingers quickly through his short dark brown hair before finally stepping out of Fox's bathroom.

As Alex stepped out from Fox's bathroom, which was located right next to his sleeping quarters, Alex looked out into the bright grey metallic corridors within the Great Fox. He turned over to his right and began walking down the corridor, his footsteps echoing as he took each step through the empty corridor. Soon enough, Alex found himself walking straight into what reminded him of a living room, where Falco, Slippy and Fox were all sitting on top of a couch located in the rooms center.

"Aye, you look a lot better, Alex!" Falco shouted as he caught a look over at Alex as he made his way into the living room area.

"Yeah, I feel a little better after taking that shower too. I still feel a bit sore, but I'm doing better." Alex responded as he walked over to an open space on the couch and took a seat.

"That's good; I'm still surprised to see you even alive after that crash you experienced. If it weren't for that suit of yours, you would definitely be dead right now." Fox added in as he kicked his feet up on to a small table that was centered in between the couches.

"That Exo-Suit is so amazing, you have no idea." Alex sighed as he took a quick glance at the living room area he was in.

The Living room area was actually a lot bigger than Alex had thought; it connected to another room that seemed to serve as the ships kitchen area. The walls were still the same color as the plain grey corridors; however these walls had a few decorations on them such as a cool electric blue analog clock displaying the current time. The entire room was decorated rather futuristically, the furniture followed a really simple yet thin, sleek, design. To Alex's right, He noticed that there was a black thin slab of glass; it was probably the equivalent to a flat screen television back home, on earth. The screen was mounted to the wall, being held by some really strong and durable screws. In all, the living room reminded Alex of what a person back on earth would consider luxurious. Alex let out another sigh as he let his head fall back and rest upon the soft cushion of the couch he was sitting on.

"Alright boys, Lunch is ready. Alex would you like something to eat as well?" Alex heard Krystal call out as she approached Fox and the other two members of her team with three plates in her grasps.

"Uh, sure I guess. What's being made, if you don't mind telling?" Alex asked as he picked his head back up and looked at each plate being passed on over to their respective owners.

"Just some Ham and Cheese Sandwiches, nothing too complicated. You do eat meat, right?" Krystal responded, adding in her question as she walked back over to the kitchen area.

"I do, I'm down for a Ham and Cheese, thank you." Alex responded as Krystal nodded her head and began preparing him a sandwich.

"So Alex, tell us a little about you, like what exactly brought to round these parts far away from your home?" Falco asked as he sunk his beak into the warm and crunchy toasted sandwich given to him.

"Yeah, tell us. We've never seen anyone that looks like you before?" Slippy added in.

Alex hesitated for a moment, thinking deeply about whether or not he should tell the creatures in front of him about his world and his life.

"Well I was chosen by my countries leader to go out into outer space and go investigate a strange radio signal coming from somewhere in this galaxy. My job was only to see if the radio signal was coming from other sentient beings in outer space or if it was just some strange thing happening." Alex answered as he sat up straight on the couch.

"So you're a space explorer? And what's a country?" Fox asked as Alex finished giving his response to Falco's question.

"No, I'm not a space explorer. This is my first time ever being in outer space, much less this far out from my planet. I work for the military in my country; I'm a part of the United States Marines. As far as what a country is; back on my home planet, called Earth, a country is a huge area of land in which people that share similar characteristics such as language, religion and culture live amongst each other." Alex replied, looking at the other three mercenaries nod their head in understanding.

"So it's like a giant tribe." Krystal said as she approached Alex, she was holding two plates with her hands containing freshly made Ham and Cheese Sandwiches on them. She handed Alex one of the plates carrying a sandwich, as Alex gave his thanks to Krystal, before she took the empty spot on the couch next to him. She placed the last plate on her lap, picked the sandwich up, and took a bite out of it.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Alex said as he picked up his fresh sandwich and took his first bite.

Alex felt his body suddenly melt from the warm and crunchy texture of the sandwich as he bit down into his first bite. His teeth sunk in the soft, warm and gooey center that consisted of ham and cheese, and felt the heat from the sandwich disperse across the cavern of his mouth. He let his head tilt back and his eye's close as he chewed the sandwich till it was nothing more but a pulpy mush and swallowed it down into his stomach.

"So what do you think?" Alex heard Krystal ask as kept his head rested on the back part of the couch.

"I feel like I just bit into a piece of heaven." Alex said as he picked the sandwich back up and went in for another bite.

"Oh yeah it does. Krystal is the best out of all of us when it comes to making food. I also imagine you haven't eaten anything in a while since you've left your home planet, so anything you eat now would feel like heaven." Slippy said as he too took another bite from his own sandwich, taking almost half the sandwich out in the single bite.

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying the sandwiches, it might be a while before we can get another chance to eat something. After all, we still have to speak with General Pepper and see if there's a way to get you home." Krystal sighed with a small hint of disappointment.

"It'll be a quick chat, shouldn't take too long." Fox said as he placed his now empty plate on the small table that was located in front of the two couches, before standing up on his feet and stretching his back out.

"We'll just see about that. Anyways, I figure we have a few more minutes before we reach Corneria; we probably still have enough time to chat a little more." Krystal responded, rolling her eyes quickly at Fox, who only shook his head in disapproval.

"I guess, I mean what else do you guys want to know?" Alex asked, noticing Krystal's sudden attitude change towards her team leader.

"How about what your world looks like?" Slippy blurted out.

"Sure, I can do that. For starters, I live in a country filled with many different types of people with different skin colors. Before joining the Marine Corps, I used to live in a city called Manhattan. Manhattan was a pretty amazing place growing up. The sky is littered with large towering skyscrapers and the streets are always filled with people of all different races and nationalities. I always loved walking around the streets of Manhattan and looking up into the skyline from time to time, especially at night, when all the lights on the buildings would be lit and they would illuminate the dark black sky." Alex said, as he began talking about his childhood home.

"I didn't really have a family growing up. I lived in a house, called a foster home that was filled with other children like me, children who were either abandoned by their parents or orphaned. I never knew what happened to my folks so I assumed I was one of those kids who got abandoned by their parents. I didn't mind it much though; the other kids I lived with were like family to me." Alex added on.

"So you never knew your parents? You don't even remember seeing them as a small child?" Falco asked Alex.

"Nope, I have no possible memory of seeing either of my parents when I was younger. All I remember is living in that foster home with a bunch of other kids like me." Alex responded.

"Damn that sounds rough." Falco replied through a sigh.

"It's not that bad, I got over it real quickly once I reached middle school." Alex replied back.

"Still, I imagine you can't help but wonder who your parents were and why did they leave you behind." Krystal added in.

Alex kept quiet for a moment. He was having trouble recalling the last time he had ever wondered about who his real parents were. The last possible thought Alex had that even related towards thinking about them, to his memory, was back when he was graduating fifth grade. After that day, he had never really thought about his biological parents ever again. He had more important things to worry about, such as middle school, high school and finally joining the United States Marines when he finally became old enough to enlist.

Alex suddenly heard a series of small beeping sounds coming from all around him, bringing him back to reality. At hearing the noise, Alex jumped a little and he began to look around at what was causing the source of the noises.

"What is that?" Alex asked

"That would be R.O.B sending us a message via our communicators. He says we are now approaching the Central Cornerian Defense Air station and that we will be docking shortly." Fox said as he lifted his right arm up and looked down onto his wrist Communicator.

"So I guess this means we should be making our way over to the bridge, huh?" Alex replied.

"Yup, this means our chat that will have to be put on hold until after you speak with the general. That being said, let's get going over to the bridge." Fox spoke as he and the others stood up on their feet and began making their way over to the bridge of the Great Fox.

Alex watched as Krystal, Slippy, and Falco left the living room area first, leaving Fox behind alone with Alex in the now dead silent living room. Alex stretched his back out, cracking as his spine stretched out to his body and bent with his movement. All the while, Alex looked at Fox, who had his back turned towards him. He noticed that Fox was slouching and he held his head down along with his pointed ears.

"Fox…" Alex spoke, breaking the silence in the room causing Fox to turn around and face him.

"I want to apologize for threatening you the way I did when you saved me from my space vessel. I'm glad you came in and helped me, and I'm sorry if my unfortunate appearance has had a negative effect on your team." Alex apologized.

"Hey what do you have to be sorry for, you haven't done anything wrong? Besides, it's not your fault if the others are feeling down; they'll get over their feelings in no time. Now, let's start making our way to the bridge, we don't want to keep the others and the general waiting." Fox said as he gave a smile off at Alex and began to make his way over to the bridge, Alex nodded his head as he followed closely behind the orange Vulpine.

 **Authors Note: Okay, so the soul purpose of this chapter was to give you guy's a little more of an insight to Alex's character and also a little bit of a back story of his life, while also showing how his relationship with Fox and the other Star Fox team members is being built. I plan on starting the next chapter of this story as soon as I finish uploading this one and avoid having another update gap like the one that happened to this Chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this Chapter and continue to enjoy this story, this means a lot to me that you readers have taken an interest in my fanfic.**

 **SfZ_Eldorado**

 **side note- I don't know how many of you are willing to do this,but, if you guys want to ask me any questions about this fic (or about anything really) and check out some of my other work that I have done outside of writing fanfics, come check out my newly created Twitter account. you can write me at my twitter name, Sfz_Eldorado, to leave me any questions you guys may have and i'll gladly answer them (You can also follow me if you like, It doesn't matter to me.). anyways thanks again and be safe everybody!**


	18. Chapter 17: Meeting the General

**Authors Note: Hello Everybody! (starts playing the beginning of "Without Me" By Eminem) Guess who's back (Back, back,) Back Again (in,in) I am back, Tell a friend! (Stops Music) That's right everybody I got my computer fixed and now the story is no longer On Hiatus! I am so happy to be able to give you guy's the next chapter of Operation S.A.M after having this minor setback of mine . Also, please stay to the very end of the chapter, because I have a very, very important announcement to make that I believe some of you awesome readers might want to hear, so enjoy this chapter and remember to stay to the very end for my Special Announcement!**

"Fox, the Great Fox has completed its docking procedures. You have been cleared to depart from the ship." R.O.B spoke to Fox as the bridge of the massive Great Fox echoed with the sounds of metallic machinery locking in place.

"Thank you R.O.B. Why don't you take a quick break, recharge some of your drained power cells while the others and I take Alex to go see General Pepper, Ok?" Fox said as he gave R.O.B a quick pat on his back, small thuds could be heard as Fox's hand touched the bronze shell of the Great Fox's AI pilot.

"Will do sir, enjoy yourselves!" R.O.B said as Fox began to walk to a hatch door located on the Far right of the bridge, Alex and the rest of Fox's team mates following close behind, eventually leaving R.O.B alone to catch some rest.

Alex looked at Fox, who now stood in front of the hatch that would soon expose Alex to the alien world outside. He heard the sounds of metal being shifted in place as Fox unlocked the hatch and pushed the metallic grey door open. One by one the crew of the Star Fox team unloaded from the massive starship, with Alex being the last person to exit the ship. Alex climbed down the step of stairs placed by the exit, at the same time he looked around the surrounding area. What Alex saw next seemed like something from a science fiction movie, and was certainly not something he was ever imagining.

All around him, Alex could see massive airships flying to and fro in the rich blue sky. The air was cool and crisp, there was no single hint of pollution in the air and on the docking station there were many anthropomorphic beings walking about. The Cornerian Docking station reminded Alex of an Airport, all around the station there were small shops, all decorated with bright colors, where one could buy whatever they needed for a trip. Along with the shops there were also small restaurants and café's spread across the station, all filled with hungry patrons and social gatherings. All around Alex, the station sang with life and activity. It surprised him to see how much Corneria resembled Earth and almost made Alex feel like he was back home.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Alex spoke as he took the entire view of the docking station while keeping up with Fox and his team members.

"Wait till you see the actual city. This is docking station will look like a cardboard box compared to what Corneria City has to offer." Falco said as he bumped his elbow against Alex's arm, Alex gave a slow nod to Falco's statement.

"Maybe after we finished with General Pepper we can show you around the city for a bit, I mean if Fox is okay with that." Slippy chimed in.

"We'll see, let's just worry about trying to find a way to at least regain contact with my world before we do anything else." Alex said, trying not to push the idea of overusing Fox's or the rest of the Star Fox crew's time and generosity.

'As much as I hate to admit it, I can't spend any more time here on Corneria. I'd only be more of a bother for Fox and the rest of his crew, plus I'm technically still in the middle of a mission.' Alex said in his mind as he continued to walk with his group.

'Alex, just so we are clear, you're not bothering anyone.' Alex suddenly heard Krystal's voice in his head. He quickly snapped his look over to his right and glared at the blue vixen walking to his right.

'Remember, I'm telepathic. That's how I am able to speak to you right now without even looking at you and letting the others know what I'm saying.' Alex heard Krystal's voice speak loud and clear in his head.

Alex clenched his jaw in an annoyed way for forgetting that key fact about Krystal.

'Do you make it a habit of reading people's thoughts?' Alex asked her.

'Yes I do actually; it's one of my favorite pastimes.' Krystal said as she looked back at Alex and gave him a scheming smile.

'That's invasion of privacy, you know that right?' Alex replied back in his mind.

'Eh, who's keeping track. Plus, it gives me some pretty interesting info on certain people.' Krystal said, Alex could only imagine the wide grin Krystal was making at the moment.

Alex only heard Krystal give a quite laugh; Alex rolled his eyes as he ignored the vixen's quite laughter as the group began to reach a gigantic building. The entrance to the large building consisted of two giant glass doors with bronze handles, the outside walls were colored a light grey with blue horizontal stripes running alongside every four or five floors up. On the glass doors, Alex could see an insignia of a globe with the letters " _ **C.D.A"**_ on top of it, all colored in grey, and were displayed on them, letting Alex know that they were arriving to the location of General Pepper.

Alex looked as Fox pushed in the two large double doors and walk inside. Krystal, Falco and Slippy followed close behind him and Alex went in last. He took a look around and saw that the lobby of the building was filled with long lines of Cornerian citizens, each line leading to separate windows. Towards the end of the line would be signs for services provided at each window, like immigration, civil disputes and many other services.

Alex just kept walking behind fox, who continued leading the group over to their desired destination while some of the people in the line would look over and whisper to each other about Fox's presence in the room. Alex noticed that there were people would take out some device that resembled a telephone and snap pictures of the mercenary leader while he walked by, some even jumping up and down in their spots in line as they looked into their devices to see if their picture came out well.

"You guys are quite the celebrities, huh Fox?" Alex said low enough so that only the rest of his group could hear.

"Well, when you save the planet more than once and help bring peace to a system filled with war and destruction, people tend to look at you like some sort of hero and prized symbols of hope and prosperity." Fox said as he continued walking past the lines of people taking pictures of him.

"Yeah it's sad really, everybody thinks your some type of machine built for war, instead of a normal living being like them. They don't truly understand the dangers of war like we do. I'm sure you know the feeling we're talking about." Falco added on.

Alex kept quiet as he let Fox and Falco's words settle in. Alex knew very well what Fox and Falco meant, the feeling of having to fight in order to protect millions of innocent people from devastation. The feeling of not knowing if you were going to live another day or not, the feeling of losing everything you have ever known. These feelings were so ever present each time Alex was sent off to intercept a Russian Air squadron, run transport missions or even lead an attack on the enemy infantry. Alex let out a small sigh; he quickly changed his thoughts to more important matters and began thinking about his meeting with the Cornerian Defense General. This could be his change of going back home and finally being able to rest once and for all, possibly even retiring from the Marine Corps and settling down. He kept running the image of sitting in a Florida beach, a cold beer in one hand and a fishing rod in the other, just passing the time sitting, drinking and fishing the hours by in the warm Florida sun. Alex kept replaying the imagine of the white pristine sand beach in his head while he followed Fox and the rest of his crew down the Cornerian Defense building.

Soon enough Alex saw Fox and the rest of the group stop in front of a guard standing in front of an elevator. The guard was a tall Siberian husky, he was dressed in a charcoal black suit over a white crisp button up shirt with a black tie and had an ear piece placed in his right ear. On his left arm, there was a black arm band with the initials **C.D.A** in white bold letters written in the middle of it. He stood perfectly still, his hands placed behind his back and stood quietly at attention guarding the elevator that lead to the upper floors of the tall building, the only thing that moved were the Husky's bold blue eyes as he scanned the building for any signs of trouble.

"Good afternoon, Soldier." Fox said in a cool and calm voice.

"Afternoon Captain McCloud. How may I be of service today?" the husky responded in a crisp and clear voice, his voice sounding deeper than Fox's.

"We're here to see General Pepper. We have some information that we believe should be discussed with him." Fox replied quickly.

"Certainly, right this way Captain." The husky said as he stepped aside and gave access to Fox and the others to the elevator.

"Thank you, Soldier. You have a good day." Fox thanked the husky as he made his way into the open elevator. Krystal, Falco and Slippy following him close behind.

As soon as Alex was about to cross paths with the husky, Alex felt a sharp force on his chest causing Alex to stop instantly where he was. Alex looked down to his chest to see the paw of the Husky guard in the area where he felt the sharp pain. Out of instinct, Alex grabbed the large Husky guard's hand and shoved it off of his chest, before looking straight into the blue eyes of the Husky.

"This is a restricted area, you are not granted access to use this elevator. Turn back now or else I'll have to escort you out of the premises." The husky said in a threatening tone.

Alex didn't say a single word to the guard. He stood firmly in his spot looking deep in to the guard's eyes.

"At ease, Soldier, he's with us." Fox quickly said as he saw the two men glaring at each other in the form of standoff.

"My apologies, I thought you were a civilian trying to sneak a ride in the Military personnel elevator. Please proceed." The husky quickly apologized as he took a step aside and let Alex pass into the elevator.

"No problem, you're only doing your job…" Alex said as he took his spot in the elevator while he rubbed his chest where the husky had shoved his hand.

The husky nodded his head in understanding and pressed the button to close the elevator.

"…Asshole." Alex muttered underneath his breath as soon as the elevator door finished closing and rise to the upper levels of the Cornerian Defense Building.

It was a quiet elevator ride; nobody made a single sound as they waited to reach their destination, the only sound came from the small speakers inside the interior walls made of wood, playing generic, everyday elevator music. Alex stared at the floor sensor as it continued blinking as it passed each floor. He looked at the elevators dash board and saw that the 70th floor button was pressed. He looked back up at the floor sensor and saw that the elevator was currently in the upper 40's. It wouldn't be much longer now.

Alex looked at each individual member of the Star Fox crew. Falco had his back resting on the wall of the elevator; the bottom of his left foot touched the same wall his back was resting on while he looked at his hand like a forensic investigator would look at a new piece of evidence. Slippy was fidgeting around with a small little device he had decided to bring with him; a kit of tools was strapped to his waist that was slightly opened. Krystal stood next to Fox but didn't really much pay any attention to him; she was busy twirling around one of the many strands of blue hair while she looked up to the floor sensor. Fox would occasionally take a glance of the floor sensor, but for the most part he would stand absolutely still, his arms crossed in front of him with his eyes closed. Alex let out a small sigh as he began to get impatient with the elevator.

Soon enough, Alex saw that the elevator was only a few floors away from the 70th floor. Alex repositioned himself back into a normal stand, his knees cracking from being bent for a while. He took few deep breathes in order to control his excitement for being only seconds away from being sent back home as he finally heard a small bell noise ring out in the elevator, signaling that the elevator had finally reached its desired floor.

"You ready, Alex?" Fox said as the elevator stopped moving and the metallic doors began to open.

"Yes sir." Alex said as watched as the elevator doors finished opening, exposing a large room filled with office cubicles, all separated with transparent glass walls.

The entire room was filled with the sunlight from outside, Alex hardly noticed the smaller White LED lights scattered across the ceiling of the room. Just like outside in the docking station, Alex could see a wide variety of Cornerians walking about, only these people were all dressed in formal wear, others had on their Cornerian Defense Army uniforms on, which consisted of red and black Military casual wear. The room was filled with the smell of coffee, freshly printed paper and few hints of cigarette smoke in the air, which reminded Alex of how a normal office back home in New York would smell like.

"Alright then Alex, right this way." Fox said as he began leading Alex and the rest of his team members over to General Pepper.

Alex followed closely, he would occasionally take a quick look at each cubicle to see what kind of activity would be going on inside. To his disappointment, every cubicle he would occasionally peek in would either have a Cornerian Defense official sitting in front of a computer screen, typing away on the keyboard, or the cubicle would be empty without a sign of any recent activity.

"You know, I somehow expected something…different." Alex said out loud as he continued walking behind Fox and the others.

"What did you expect?" Falco asked curiously.

"I guess I expected this floor to be a part of a top secret looking facility, especially with that rough guard standing guard in front of the elevator on the lobby. This looks more like your average business office than a military official building." Alex replied as Falco nodded his head in agreement before turning his head back in front.

"Don't let this office look fool you, Alex, the people working here are constantly keeping track of what's going on across the Lylat system. It's each and every person's responsibility working here to provide accurate reports and give them to General Pepper so he can choose the best course of action. That's how we were able to go find your ship and, in conclusion, help you." Fox said as he continued walking across the open office room. Alex silently nodded his head as he continued walking behind Fox and the others.

"Okay Alex, we're here." Fox said as he stopped in front of a set of stylish wood double doors.

Alex took one last deep breath in; he was feeling a tiny bit nervous. He closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten in his head to try and ease his nerves. Once he reached ten, Alex reopened his eyes and looked at Fox, who had his right hand on one of the bronze door handles that complemented the dark wood finish of the double doors. Alex nodded his head signaling to Fox that he was ready. Fox nodded in return as he pulled the right side door open, letting Alex and the others into the office of the Cornerian General, before entering and closing the door behind him.

Slowly, Alex walked towards the center of the giant circular office that belonged to General Pepper. In front of him, Alex could see an oak wood desk, decorated with small pencil holders and small awards around the corners. Behind the desk, there was a large, black leather swivel chair resting in place, the back of the chair was currently facing Alex and the rest of the Star Fox team. However there was one thing Alex saw that really caught his attention. All around him, Alex could see that the walls of General Pepper's office were made up of thick tempered glass windows, giving anyone inside the office a breath taking view of Corneria City. Alex stood with his jaw open as he was taken away by the sheer beauty of Corneria City's skyline.

Corneria City's skyline consisted of a wide variety of bright blue sapphire skyscrapers; each individual skyscraper had their own unique slim design. The buildings themselves looked like they were taken straight from a futuristic movie and placed down in the middle of a bay, with a magnificent lush green mountain range serving as a wonderful contrast to the deep blue buildings and matching sky. Alex walked closer to the windows in the office to get a better look of the city, while Fox approached the oak wood desk of the Cornerian Defense general.

"Good Afternoon, General." Fox said as he broke the silence in the room, causing the black leather swivel chair to shake a little before turning around to show who the person sitting on the chair was.

"Well, what do you know, if it isn't Fox McCloud!? How are you doing, my boy!" General Pepper greeted as he stood up from his desk chair with his arms spread out and approached Fox to give him a hug.

"I'm doing fine sir, how about you?" Fox said as he awkwardly accepted the General's hug in an attempt to not be rude.

"Oh I'm doing just fine, Fox. I see you brought the rest of the Star Fox crew along with you!" General Pepper said as he acknowledged Krystal and the others standing not too far behind Fox.

"Indeed sir. We came because we have some information we needed to share with you." Fox said as he watched the General go around and give the rest of his team member's awkward welcoming hugs as well.

"Certainly, what would you like to inform me about? Are you wondering if I already sent in the checks I promised you I'd give you for completing that little mission I sent you on? Because I would love to inform you that I did and…" General Pepper began happily ranting off before making his way back to his desk and sitting down in his chair.

"Oh and who is this?" General Pepper suddenly stopped ranting as he noticed Alex standing in the left side of his room looking out his office window.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. I think you would be very interested to find out what he has to say, General." Fox said as he looked over to Alex who was still looking out of the General's office window at the Cornerian City Skyline.

"Alex?" Fox said, causing Alex to snap back to reality and turn to see Fox nudging his head over to a Bloodhound sitting in the black leather chair looking dead at him.

Alex took a quick glance at the bloodhound sitting in the black leather chair and noticed that he, too, was wearing a red and black Cornerian Defense military attire, only his shirt was filled with countless numbers of medals and awards, showing his position the highest ranking officer in the military and his rank of general.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted looking at the city." Alex apologized as he approached the spot in front of the General's desk.

"My name is Major Alexander Simmons; it's a pleasure to meet you General." Alex said as he regained his composure and extended his right hand out to the bloodhound sitting directly in front of Alex.

"Hello, Major Alexander Simmons, I am General Pepper, Commander and Chief of the Cornerian Defense Army. It's a pleasure to meet you, too." General Pepper said as he stood up from his chair and shook Alex's hand with a firm handshake.

"General, Major Simmons comes from a planet called Earth. We found him in a wrecked space vessel at the location you had told us to go investigate." Fox said as he stepped up besides Alex.

"Oh really? What happened to your space vessel and what brings you to Corneria, Major Simmons?" General Pepper asked as he sat back down in the chair.

"Well you see, General, I come from a different solar system that's a long ways from here. I was sent by my countries commander and chief to go investigate some radio frequencies our super satellites had picked up coming from this solar system. My mission was only to identify what was causing the frequencies and to determine whether the causes were coming from other living beings or not. I was almost done completing my mission when I lost contact with superiors and somehow got caught up another radio frequency." Alex said as he tried to summarize everything that had happened to the moments leading up to now.

"Hmm, can you tell me a little bit more about the radio frequency you encountered?" General Pepper asked, he began to pull out a sheet of paper and pulled a pen from one of his pencil cups to write down the information.

"I don't recall how I ended up on the strange radio frequency, all I can tell you is that whoever was transmitting the frequency wanted to know my name and reason for being around the location. I believe the signal said, 'you are now in the rebellion airspace, state your name and business or else you will be shot down.' I tried to respond back but my communications array had been fried, next thing I know my ship is being shot down by powerful weapons and I blacked out from there." Alex said, he noticed that General Pepper had stopped writing when he had mentioned the word rebel.

"Sir we have reason to believe that the Oikonny Rebellion was the cause of Major Simmons ship wreckage. If this is true, than that means that any other ship, Cornerian or not, could be next." Fox stated with an urgent tone.

General Pepper stayed quiet as he seemed to be thinking of what do to next. The bloodhound took in one deep breath in before getting back up from his chair and walking over to the one side of his office window.

"Thank you for letting me know this, I will scramble the next possible recon team as soon as possible to scout around the area for further rebellion ships." General Pepper said as he continued looking out from his office window.

"Sir, I don't want to be any more of a burden to you, but… do you think it is possible for you to arrange a way for Major Simmons to be brought back to his home planet?" Fox asked General Pepper.

Alex looked at General Pepper, who was still looking outside his office window much like Alex was when he first had entered the General's office. The General didn't say anything for a long minute. Alex began to feel like he was going to be disappointed with what the General was going to say.

"Unfortunately, at this moment I don't have any ships that are in any condition to venture out to great distances. We don't even have a complete fleet of ships to escort our own merchant ships across Lylat."General Pepper said as he placed his right hand on the glass window

Alex let out a disappointed sigh as he took in the words that came from General Pepper's mouth.

"Only options Major Simmons has to getting back home would be if You, Fox, would take him back to his planet on the Great Fox or he can wait till the repairs on one of our own Mother-Ships get completed." General Pepper said.

Alex looked over at Fox, who was now standing still looking down at the ground. Alex felt completely terrible with the idea of having Fox waste more time on him than doing whatever he had planned on doing before this situation had even happened. He knew Fox was choosing a fine line between his duty and his team members, and that line was quickly thinning out by each second that passed by.

"I'll wait till one of your Mother-Ships finishes getting repaired, General." Alex quickly said as his response caught everyone off guard.

"Alex, are you sure?" Fox said as he looked over to Alex with a surprised look.

"I am very sure Fox; I can't continue taking any more time off of your hands." Alex said as he gave Fox a sincere look.

"It's okay Alex, you don't have…" Fox said, but Alex shook his head before Fox could finish his sentence.

"How long till one of the Mother-Ships get fixed, General Pepper?" Alex asked as he looked over at the General.

"One Week. The mother-ship that took the least amount of damage should be repaired within one week. That's the quickest my engineers can work on her." General Pepper said. Alex stayed quiet for a moment; His mind filled with doubts.

"Okay General, I'll stay for one week." Alex let out another deep sigh, he didn't know how he would do it, but he would have to find a way to maintain himself for one week in an alien home world before he could ever have a shot of getting home.

 **Alright and now for the moment you all have been waiting for... Special Announcement Time! This announcement is aimed to all you awesome readers who like to interact with the author of a story and possibly help shape the way a story will be written. Now, what I mean by this is, Since this story has now officially reached its half way mark, and my mind can only make SO MANY secondary characters, I will be accepting OC Submissions to add on as secondary characters to this story. If you are interested in submitting an OC (One that would make sense in this story, also it can be a ally or a enemy) please send me a P.M me with the details of your OC like their name, gender, personality and appearance and I will let you know how your OC will contribute to this Fic! Shout out to Mr Foxer, who gave me the idea of taking OC submissions in the first place (Don't worry, I will credit your OC's at the beginning of every chapter from the time they first appear and will acknowledge their owners in the very end of the story, cuz stealing OC'S is a crime and whoever does it should get shunned.)**

 **as always thanks to all you wonderful people who read and continued to check this story out, I really do appreciate your support. leave a review if you guys have further questions and please stay safe out there everyone.**

 **Until Next time,**

 **Sfz_Eldorado**


	19. Chapter 18: A Devil's Deal

**_Author Note: Hey Everybody! it has come to my attention that I accidentally Re posted chapter 19 twice, I want to apologies for that and clear up any confusion you may have, here is the real chapter 18, sorry again and enjoy!_**

"Have any of you idiots received any word of the inhabitants living down in that planet?" Andrew Oikonny asked as he sat impatiently waiting on his captain's chair and looked at the Blue and Green planet from the inside of the V.S.S Oikonny.

"No sir, we have not received any messages from the people living on the planet." Andrew heard one of his henchmen call out.

Andrew let out an irritated sigh as he got up from his chair and began pacing back and forth. It had been three hours since Andrew had sent out his first contact video transmission to the planet, and the anticipation from establishing contact was beginning to drive Andrew insane. He was contemplating not waiting anymore and just invade the planet once for all, but he did not want to risk losing anymore ships in his fleet and eventually have to retreat from a perfectly good source of resources. Andrew thought about finding a way to distract himself while he waited for a response. While Andrew paced about, he did not notice that his main henchmen Greg, was silently watching his leader walk back and forth behind his captain's chair.

"Lord Andrew…" Greg spoke out to his leader; Andrew stopped walking in his tracks and clenched his hands in a tight shaking fist.

"GOD DAMNIT, GREG! WHY MUST YOU BE THE ONE TO DISRUPT MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT!? HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO NOT INTERUPT MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT?! " Andrew yelled in pure anger as he turned around and lashed out at his main henchmen.

"Sorry my lord, it's just that I thought that I should tell you that a person from the planet is trying to contact you…" Greg spoke as he gulped down a mouthful of air from seeing his leader lash out at him in such a way.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THOUGHT, I AM TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO…. Wait did you say someone from the planet is trying to contact me?" Andrew said as he finally caught on to what Greg was telling him. Greg nodded his head nervously.

"Then what are you waiting for you buffoon, connect the call!" Andrew shouted as he made his way back over to his captain's chair and looked over to the main monitor located in the front of the bridge.

"The call is connecting, my lord." Greg called out as he began connecting the video transmission call for Andrew.

Andrew tried his best to look like an all powerful ruler who had not been bothered by the long delay from a response as he saw an image appear on the large monitor in front of him. In the image, Andrew could see an ape like being with only a little bit of brown hair on their head sitting behind a dark oak wood desk, which was filled with a bunch of little knick knacks and contained a clear cup filled with a liquid that looked like water. The ape like being was wearing a crisp black business suit with a small pin located on the left collar. Underneath the suit, the being wore a white dress shirt and a matching charcoal black tie. Aside from the beings head, Andrew could see that there was no fur anywhere else on the beings body.

"Good Afternoon, I apologize in advance for making you wait so long. My technicians were having a rough time establishing a connection with you, Lord Andrew." The creature said with a cool and collected voice.

"No problems, my dear friend. I am glad to finally be able to establish a communication with you and your people." Andrew said, trying his best to sound just as calm and collected like the creature he was now speaking with. The creature nodded his head in understanding and took a quick moment to take a sip of water before continuing on with the call.

"Okay then Lord Andrew, I believe we should get straight down to business. What exactly are you looking for from my people and me?" The Creature said as he looked straight into Andrew's eyes through the conference call.

"Well my friend, I was hoping to establish a relationship and a trade deal with you and your people. I am in need of some technology, resources and major repairs for my fleet. If you and your people agree to help my kind by providing these services, then my kind will agree to trade of some of our top of the line technology, arms and even knowledge with you so that your people can advance their quality of life in some way shape or form." Andrew said.

Andrew looked at the creature being displayed on the giant monitor in front of him. The creature sat in his chair looking down on his desk for a few minutes, possibly thinking about the offer Andrew had just offered him. It seemed like three minutes had gone by before any of the two leaders said a single word.

"What kind of technology are you looking for?" the creature asked, Andrew saw the creature lean forward onto his own desk, breaking the silence in the call.

"How advanced are your people in the terms of…genetic engineer?" Andrew asked curiously.

"By genetic engineering, do you mean creating living organisms using only a single strand of DNA?" The creature asked back again, Andrew couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"Yes actually, that is exactly what I mean." Andrew replied through his smile.

"Well I am pleased to tell you that my scientist's have mastered the ability to create artificial life forms using only a single cell of said organism, we use it generally to create more food for the common person however we have used this technology to replace damaged limbs from our soldiers that function as if they never had lost that limb in the first place." The creature said, as he shuffled about a few papers located on his desk.

"Perfect, that's really the only type of technology we need, the other things we need are repairs to our ships and just a resupply of food and water. Also, like I said before, if your people and you agree to help my people out we will make it worth your while, we provide you with whatever technology, weapons or knowledge you need. So what do you say my friend?" Andrew said as made his move to try and close the deal.

There was another moment of silence; Andrew saw another ape like creature, wearing an all navy blue uniform with yellow shoulder patches as well as wide assortments of medals and ribbons on the left side of the uniform.

"What do you think they are talking about, my lord?" Andrew heard Greg ask quietly from his spot at the main console.

"I don't know you idiot, but I hope they agree to help us. This could be the chance we've been hoping for." Andrew whispered back so that the other creatures on the line could not hear what he was saying.

After a minute, the two creatures stopped talking to each other, nodded their heads to one another and

The being that wore the navy blue uniform waked off from Andrew's view.

"Okay Lord Andrew, my people and I accept your offer of trading our genetics technology…"

"Thank you my dear friend, I am glad that you have accepted out terms…" Andrew began saying rapidly in pure glee, interrupting the creature who was speaking in mid sentence.

"UNDER one condition… you see, Lord Andrew, My people and I are only but a small percentage of the human race here on planet earth. My nation is constantly facing troubles and complications from other nations. In fact, quiet recently the people of my nation have just finished losing a very important conflict between our rival nation, called the United States of America. My people are thirsting for revenge and will stop at nothing to see the Americans fall to their knees and beg for mercy. If you help me bring down the United States, then you can count on the people of Russia to welcome you with open arms." The Russian leader said, the flames of evil radiated within his brown beady eyes.

"Deal, I will help you bring down the United States, and in return you will provide me with your genetic engineering technology. That being said, my army is in your command, my friend." Andrew said with an evil smile much like the one the Russian leader had on his face.

"Please, Lord Andrew, call me President Vasily. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." President Vasily said with a sinister smile. Andrew nodded his head with pleasure, he knew that this planet would be a gold mine of chances, and now he struck gold.


	20. Chapter 19: Air Force One

_**Authors Note: Alright Everyone, I am back with another Chapter for you guys right off the good ol' laptop. Believe it or not, I decided to post this chapter up at the current time of 2:41 in the morning, because I feel like it's just too good of a chapter for you guy's to have to wait over night for it (If you are in the United States like me.) Like I said earlier, I will be picking up the pace of the story from here and will be getting right to work on posting the other chapters in the next two weeks. All that set aside, I hope you awesome readers enjoy this latest installment to the story, Happy Reading Everyone!**_

 ** _Extra note: Also, towards the end of the chapter, I start using President Whitley's first name, which is John. This is just to clear up any confusion you may have as you guys read. alright enjoy!_**

 _ **Date: Tuesday September 13, 2080**_

 _ **Location: Washington D.C, United States**_

 _ **Time: 08:30:00 AM**_

"Good Morning Mr. President." President Whitley heard his branch members say as He walked down the empty halls of the White House.

"Good Morning everyone, is everything set and ready to go for our travel to the United Nations Headquarters?" President Whitley replied back, his cabinet members hot on his heels as he continued walking the halls of the white house over to his presidential limo.

"Yes sir, Mr. President. Air Force One has finished loading procedures with the cargo you have ordered to load onto her and the pilots are waiting for your arrival at Andrews Air Force Base, sir." President Whitley's secretary spoke as she tried to keep close to him.

"Perfect, now what about the presidential limo? Is the limo set and ready to go?" President Whitley asked as he turned left onto another long hallway leading over to the exit where his presidential limo should be waiting for him at.

"Yes sir, both your designated driver and the military police motorcade are waiting for you outside. Is there anything else you need, sir?" Whitley's secretary of defense replied.

"Nope, we're all good. Now while I'm off to New York City, please inform me if you hear anything more about our extraterrestrial visitor. I don't want any surprises about him changing his mind when I'm over at the U.N Headquarters." President Whitley said as he opened the white double doors that lead to the cool Tuesday morning air from outside.

"Understood sir, we'll keep you posted." President Whitley's Cabinet members said in unison as they watch their leader nod his head in approval and make his way over to the iconic and well known presidential limo.

Before entering the limo, President Whitley was greeted by a Marine who stood at attention waiting for his Commander and Chief to arrive. The Marine quickly gave Whitley a sharp and crisp salute, stepping aside to allow the President of the United States entry to his famous Presidential Limo. Whitley looked over to the marine and returned the salute in honor of his service, before hastily entering the limo. Once, President Whitley had secured himself in the limo, the presidential limo and the military police motorcade began moving to Andrews Air Force Base.

In all honesty, President Whitley was nervous as he rode silently over to the air force base. This was the very first time anyone, in the history of the world, had to deal with a situation of this caliber. The whole ordeal of having to choose what technology and knowledge to share with the ruler of an extraterrestrial species that just appeared all of a sudden, made President Whitley uneasy. Aside from that, President Whitley couldn't take his mind off of what would happen if the alien ruler was not interested in anything the world had to offer. The world was too big of a place to defend it all against an invasion, and a battle that large would definitely cause large civilian and military casualties, something President Whitley strived to avoid whenever engaging in a conflict.

President Whitley let out a small sigh as he tried to clear out his mind and distract himself from thinking up anymore negative thoughts. He looked at the sky through the dark tinted windows of his presidential limo. He took comfort at looking at the clear blue sky, imagining himself relaxing in the great outdoors. His mind instantly began to calm down and he soon regained his composure. It wasn't too long before President Whitley saw that his limousine had finally arrived at Andrews Air Force Base.

"Good morning Mr. President. Allow me to escort you over to your plane, sir." Another Marine said as he opened the door to the presidential limo and greeted President Whitley as he stepped out from his vehicle.

"Good morning to you too soldier. By all means, lead the way." President Whitley responded as the marine nodded his head and began leading the way over to Air Force One.

On the way over to Air Force One, President Whitley noticed that a crowd of news reporters had gathered around the area of his airplane, with only a line of military police officers standing in front of them as his protection, to cover his journey over to New York city for the landmark meeting he was about to undertake. President Whitley kept his back straight and refrained from looking over at the crowd of news reporters, keeping his eyes locked only onto the marine soldier who was escorting him over to Air Force One. Every few seconds, President Whitley could see a bright flash coming from the barrage of news cameras that were aimed right at him; capturing every single step he took before finally reaching the first step of the stair case that would allow President Whitley to enter his fortress like airplane.

President Whitley took a deep breath before he started walking each step of the stair case. He ignored the loud callout's of the news reporters who were thirsting for an answer to their questions. He kept his mind only on making it to the inside of his plane, eyes looking forwards as he saw the entrance of his plane getting closer and closer. Finally, as President Whitley reached the last step of the staircase, he turned around to face the crowd of news reporters that were still shouting out their questions and gave them all a small wave with his right hand before stepping in to the presidential plane, the doors closing shut as soon as he walked in.

==================================30 Minutes Later=====================================

"Mr. President, is there anything I can get for you while we fly today?" President Whitley looked over to the entrance of his air cabin to see a flight stewardess with blonde curls standing by patiently.

"No, thank you. I just need a little privacy." President Whitley replied back as he turned back around to look at the files of papers he had resting on his desk.

"Ok sir, I'll be right outside if you need anything." The flight stewardess said as she closed the door to his cabin and left President Whitley alone to himself in his office.

President Whitley continued reviewing over the papers on his desk as he listened to the humming sounds of the turbine engines of his plane. After a few more minutes of shuffling his papers around, President Whitley decided to take a short break and walk around his office to ease off a little of the tension he had regained while flying. President Whitley turned on the small television he had in his office and took a seat on a small office chair near a window. He surfed through the channels on the television but was ultimately disappointed when he found out that the only channel's he had were all news channel, and they were all covering the topic he was currently trying to avoid, the meeting with the U.N.

President Whitley let out a small irritated grunt as he turned the television off and opted for taking a look outside of the window he was sitting next to. He let out a calm sigh as he saw a breath taking sight of the sun rising over the United States from the air. He wished he could always have such a breath taking view like this one every day, to see the world from a window so high up, but he knew that it would never come to happen as long as he was the President of the United States. He continued staring out the clear glass window while he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" President Whitley said as he continued staring outside his window.

"Sir, it's the Vice President." A muffled female voice responded back from his cabin door.

"Come in." President Whitley responded back, his attention was still placed on to the window as he continued to watch the landscape and clouds pass by.

President Whitley heard the sounds of muffled footsteps approach his area, however he still maintained his line of sight out from his window, like a hawk watches its prey before moving in for the kill.

"John, are you okay?" The soft voice of the Vice president fell upon Whitley's ear.

"Yes Valeria, I'm fine. If anything, I'm a bit…concerned." Whitley responded as he finally parted his eyes from the window and looked over to the Vice President.

Valeria Walker was the closest thing to a friend John Whitley had in his administration at the White House. She was the one who would always comfort and support him whenever he was tasked with facing a tough challenge, and would even sometimes be His voice of reason whenever things seemed to be going wrong. John Whitley looked at her cool hazel eyes. They radiated with a flame of determination and a look of peace. Her hair was a smooth, rich silky brunette, when the sun laid its light on her hair; the strands of hair radiated a light brown. Her skin was a well toned cream and she wore a tiny bit of natural pink lipstick on her lips that gave them a slight accent.

"Oh you, you're always worrying about all the negatives in life." Valeria smiled as she shook her head slightly at her co-worker.

"Can you blame me, I mean come on… I'm the President of the United States, Val." John replied back as took another look at the window.

"Hey I believe you, I'm the Vice President." Valeria joked back.

The two couldn't help but laugh at their excuses. They laughed for a good while, the tension that John had felt earlier when he was alone completely subsided. He could always count on Valeria for a helping hand.

"Thanks Val." John said as soon as they finished laughing.

"Anytime pal." Valeria said as she took a seat next to John and joined him at watching the view of the country from the window.

John gave a silent smile as he looked back over to the view outside his window. The sun had risen a little more over the countryside, the tinted orange sky began to turn to its normal blue shade and the clouds began to dissipate, promising for a beautiful clear sky later on. John nodded his head in acceptance as he continued to scan the sky for anything else remarkable.

John didn't notice anything interesting until he had a clear view of the back of the presidential plane. There, he saw a pair of two smaller looking planes trailing a bit behind the plane. At first he thought they were just normal civilian airplanes that belonged to a group of farmers who were just flying behind the presidential plane, but then he saw the two planes get a little closer. At that point, John was able to see that the two planes were military fighter jets. This caused John to get a little suspicious of the two planes.

"Hey Val, did the secret service tell you anything about us being escorted by fighter jets?" John asked as he turned his look over to Valeria.

Valeria looked over at John with weird look; her mouth was open for her to give her response to John. Suddenly, John and Valeria felt the airplane give a hard sudden jerk, sending both of them straight to the floor.

"What was that?!" John yelled as he tried to get up from the floor, looking over at Valeria who was right next to him trying to do the same.

"I don't know, maybe we hit some turbulence?" Valeria replied back, however both John and Valeria knew that turbulence was not the answer.

At that moment, two men dressed in full black suits and bullet proof vest burst through the entrance to President Whitley's presidential Office, their weapons were drawn and ready to fire.

"Mr. President, Ms. Vice President, Air Force One is under attack! You must get to your escape pods right now!" one of the two men yelled as they each walked over to the two who were still struggling to get to their feet.

"What, what do you mean Air Force One is under attack?!" President Whitley shouted as the two men began to take him and Vice President Walker over to the escape pods located at the tail end of the plane.

The two men did not respond; they only kept walking as they escorted the two over to their escape pods. On the way over, President Whitley saw a sight that a person would only see at a war zone. All around the hallway, there were blotches of blood splattered around on the walls and floor. Along with the blood, there were small traces of bullet casings scattered about, accompanied by a few bodies of men with military clothing on them as well as people who were flying with the president. President Whitley stared at the lifeless bodies littered across the plane as he continued to follow close behind the two men that came to rescue him and Valeria.

In front of them, president Whitley could hear multiple sounds of gunfire coming from the room's down the hall. The two men placed their empty hands out behind them signaling for President Whitley and Valeria to stop moving. The two men looked at each other and nodded their head in unison as they took their positions behind a door that lead them to the room where the gunfire was coming from.

"Listen, we need you two to stay behind us at all times. Do not move until we tell you to. As soon as you see us clear a room, close the door behind you." The man to the left side of the door said as he looked over at the president.

Both Valeria and John shook their heads rapidly as they ducked behind an over turned desk someone earlier had used as cover. John waited nervously as he saw the two men burst through the door and immediately open fire upon the men who were attacking the plane. John and Valeria ducked their heads down, placing their hands over their ears to help drown out the sounds of gunfire that were now echoing inside the canopy of the plane. Occasionally, John would hear the sound of a person yelling out in pain as they received a bullet from one of the two men. It didn't seem long enough before the sound of gunfire finally stopped; John gathered the nerve to look over the safety behind the overturned desk to check out what had happened.

"Okay sir and ma'am, keep close to us." John heard of the men say as he grabbed Valeria and began making their way over to the back of the plane.

Yet again, President Whitley saw another gory scene as blood and death tainted the inside room of the airplane. President Whitley kept a close eye on the dead bodies lying on the floor making sure that none of them would come and attack him, when he suddenly felt a hand wrap around his ankle, forcing him to trip and hit the blood covered floor with a hard thud.

"Let go of me!" President Whitley yelled as he began to furiously kick the person who had their firm grip on his ankle, landing a good few blows on the face of his attacker.

President Whitley heard the man's voice yell something in an understandable language, as he began to crawl and pulled President Whitley closer to himself. It wasn't long before President Whitley was face to face with his attacker, who had now pulled a knife out from his chest and was now trying to stab President Whitley straight in the chest. President Whitley looked straight into the eyes of his attacker with absolute fear. The man's face displayed a face of pure hate and lust to kill, his face covered in what could have been his blood or the blood of his fellow attackers. President Whitley lay silently watching his attacker pull his knife high into the air, paralyzed with a cold hard fear, as his aggressor held the knife he had pulled out from his vest and pointed the sharp blades point down towards President Whitley's heart.

President Whitley heard Valeria scream in pure terror as she saw the man about to kill her co-worker with the knife he held high into the air, President Whitley only closed his eyes as he knew that his final moments would be sent looking straight into the eyes of his killer, when he suddenly heard the sounds of gunfire ring throughout the room and the sound of a body hitting floor. President Whitley opened his eyes, slowly as if he wasn't sure he wanted to see what had happened. When he did finally open his eyes, President Whitley saw the lifeless body of his attacker laying on the floor next to him, the same man who moments ago was trying end Whitley's own life.

"Sorry about that sir, it won't happen again." One of the men in black said as they helped him up to his feet.

"Thank you gentlemen; let's just get to the escape pod." President Whitley said as he kept his eyes widened at the events that just passed by.

From that point on, President Whitley stayed close by Valeria and the two gentlemen in black who cleared the rooms of any more attackers as they continued their journey past the airplane to the escape pods. Soon enough, after clearing up a few more rooms, the two gentlemen in black had finally managed to bring President Whitley and Vice President Walker over to their escape pods.

"Quickly now Mr. President and Ms. Vice President, there will surely be more attackers coming along the way." One of the two gentlemen said as they went over to the two escape pods on the airplane and readied them for launch.

"Thank you too, I appreciate everything you two have done." President Whitley said as he made his into the much smaller escape pod.

"It's part of our jobs, Mr. President. We sore to protect and serve our president when we signed up to be a part of the Secret Service." The other man said as he helped Vice President Walker into her escape pod.

With that, President Whitley nodded his head in appreciation before giving the two men a salute while they closed the hatch on his escape pod. The two men gave their salutes to their leaders as one of the men began typing the launch code to the escape pod President Whitley was in while the other stood guard at the door, his gun aimed at the closed door just in case. President Whitley sat back in his chair as he let out a relieved sigh, only to feel a more powerful violent jolt from the plane. President Whitley quickly looked at the hatch's window inside his escape pod and saw that a barrage of bullets was begging in to enter the room, instantly killing the Secret Service agent guarding the door, while the other agent who was typing in the launch code looked back to his comrade fall lifelessly to the floor. President Whitley saw as two more men entered the room quickly and aimed their weapons over to the other Secret Service agent, as he turned back around quickly to the launch pad and pushed down the launch key before another wave of bullets came into the other secret service member, the agents blood now tinted the window of the President Whitley's escape pod.

That last image of the agents face burned itself into President Whitley's face as his escape pod instantly shot out from behind the large iconic blue and white aircraft he was on only moments ago. He looked frantically in the sky to see if Valeria's escape pod had made it out of the aircraft too, however he would never get the chance to see if it did or not, as he suddenly saw a line of white smoke suddenly make its way over to the presidential air craft and cause the entire airplane to explode in a fiery ball of fire and shrapnel. President Whitley watched in pure shock and disbelief as he watched the remains of what once was his presidential plane fall from the sky and land on the hard ground down bellow with his escape pod.

 _ **Okay everyone, you have reached the end of this chapter, but worry not, it is not the end. I had some real fun writing this chapter (especially around the last few parts) and am currently working to bring you awesome readers the next few chapters of this story. I want to thank all of the people who have submitted their OC's to participate in this story, Some of the OC's submitted will be featured coincidentally in the next chapter so keep an eye out at the beginning of each chapter! Also, there is still time for anyone still interested in submitting an OC to participate, just P.M with the details of your OC (name, species, gender, personality, back story, etc.) and I will let you know how your OC will take part in this unfolding story! As always, leave a review if you saw anything you might have a question for or if you want to let me know what you liked, disliked, or both feel free to do so as well! Thanks for all your support and I wish you all a safe day or night!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Sfz_Eldorado**_


	21. Chapter 20: Operation POTUS

**_Authors Note: Hey what is up everyone! I have a new Chapter for you guy's to read so I'm not goint to do much talking here, so I hope you enjoy this latest addition to this Fanfic! I do have a few things I would like to say at the end of this chapter so if you guy's could please stick around till the end, I would really appreciate it. That being said, Happy Reading Y'all!_**

 ** _*Mercury McRanger belongs to Mr Foxer (Thank you for submitting your O.C)*_**

 _ **Date: Tuesday, September 13, 2080**_

 _ **Location: U.S Special Forces Command, Quantico, Virginia**_

 _ **Time: 9:10 A.M**_

Mercury McRanger walked quietly down the long brown walled corridors of the United States Special Forces Headquarters. He had received a call earlier, from the Commissioner of Special Forces and Operations, requesting his presence at the headquarters at once. Mercury didn't know why his presence was called for, but the tone of the Commissioners voice told him something was going on. He tried to think up of all the possible scenarios of why he would be needed as he started reaching the end of the long brown corridor, the hard patter of his heavy steeled toed combat boots sounded as he walked along the office like carpet floor. Before long, McRanger had reached a set of steel double doors that led him deeper into the compound of the Special Forces headquarters.

Mercury took a deep breath as he put his right hand on the bar that opened the double doors, before pushing forward and entering the huge darkened command center of every single Special Force mission being carried out currently at the time. The command center looked almost identical to that of the command center at the Pentagon, they both were very large rooms filled to the roof with the highest ends of cutting edge computers and tech, and both command centers oversaw missions and tasks given out to operatives to complete. The only major difference was that the Special Forces Command center only dealt with missions involving any Spec Ops operatives and the room itself was rectangular, while the Pentagon oversaw missions carried out by each of the standard branches of the United States military and the room at the pentagon was obviously pentagonal. McRanger walked further inside the large command center room as he looked around at the people, who were currently working away at their respective stations while recording any information given to them by the operatives on duty. He took a few steps forward before a military police soldier step out in front of him.

"State your name and your business here." The military police soldier asked.

"My name is Sergeant Mercury McRanger, Delta Force. The Commissioner wished to speak with me about a situation this morning." McRanger replied back as he looked over at the soldier standing in front of him.

"Roger, right this way." The soldier replied as he began to lead McRanger over to the Commissioner.

McRanger followed his escort closely; the two men began to climb a set of steel stairs that lead them to the upper level of the command center, before turning over to the right and continued walking down another walkway. The walkway on the second floor was narrower than the first floor, but also lacked some of the high grade machinery scattered across the lengths of the walls. There were also fewer people on the second floor, and there seemed to be an abundance of rooms as well. It wasn't long however, before McRanger's escort stopped in front of an office door, located right in the middle of the walkway, and knocked on the glass window quickly and firmly. McRanger could hear a muffled sound coming from behind the door, before watching the soldier who escorted him step aside and open the door for McRanger to walk in to the office of the commissioner.

McRanger gave a quick nod towards the soldier holding the door open as he stepped inside the darkened office, the soldier nodding back as he closed the door behind McRanger and returned back to his position. McRanger looked around the Commissioner's office as he waited for his eyes to focus to the dark office room he had just stepped inside of, the only light came from a small desk lamp located not too far from the door to his left. Not long after, McRanger could make the outline of a basic office desk crammed with files and office supplies, two office chairs rested in front of the desk and behind the desk was a large swivel chair with a man working hard at work sitting on it.

"Take a seat, Sergeant." The Commissioner spoke as he kept his eyes glued to the paperwork on his desk. McRanger walked over to one of the two chairs and cleared his throat out so he could speak clearly.

"What's the situation, Commissioner?" McRanger said as he sat at attention.

"Well, since we are getting right to the point, the situation is as follows; At 8:30 in the morning, The President of the United States and the Vice President made their way over to Andrews Air Force Base and boarded Air Force One, their destination, JFK Airport over in New York City. They were en route to the United Nations headquarters in NYC to speak with the other world leaders in regards to our new visitors. At exactly 9:00 A.M, Air Force One disappeared from ATC's and our radar, and the planes transponder went offline. The Department of Homeland Security believes that Air Force One might have been compromised with terrorist, but nothing is sure at this moment. The only Intel we have is that Air Force One was last spotted over Chestertown, Maryland via notifications that the presidents escape pod had been launched." The Commissioner spoke as he handed McRanger a sheet of paper with a detailed report of what looked like Air Traffic Control's data logs.

"Nobody knows what's going on, and The Pentagons right up my ass looking for answers. That being said, I'm giving you the task of extracting the President of the United States and bringing him back to D.C to secure him in his bunker at the White House. Do you have any questions?"" The Commissioner added as McRanger placed the file back down on the already crowded desk.

"Am I doing this solo?" McRanger asked as he stood back up from his seat.

"Affirmative, this is a simple extraction mission. You'll be deployed along with a predator drone to provide you some eyes from above. Also, you have clearance to fire at will if you do encounter any hostiles, but stealth is highly suggested, especially once you establish contact with the President." The Commissioner responded.

"Understood." McRanger responded back.

"Good, I ordered your equipment to be sent over here and should be waiting for you in the locker rooms downstairs. I want you suited up and ready to go as of yesterday, so I need you to double time it. When you're finished prepping, a chopper will be waiting for you outside to proceed on with the mission. Dismissed." The Commissioner finished saying as McRanger nodded his head and began making his way over to the locker rooms to get ready.

Not long after, McRanger made his way into the white walled locker room. In front of him, McRanger could see that there was a set of black medium sized duffle bags resting on top of a bench. He made his way towards the bags, grabbing the one to his left and opened it to see a dark sea blue metallic backpack resting inside the duffle bag. McRanger took the backpack out from the duffle bag and placed the straps over his shoulder, connecting the four straps that met around the area of his chest and pressed on the center of his chest, the backpack began to whir to life, and the metallic dark sea blue plates began to cover his body.

Like every active member inside the US Special Forces, McRanger was given a custom made exoskeleton combat suit when he had been accepted into Delta Force. The suits where similar to those given out to standard G.I service men, however the Special Force exo-suits were built to withstand stronger munitions and higher end explosives, as well as provide further capabilities of the users strength, stamina, speed, reflexes and agility. The suits also had a technologically advanced HUD display that provided it's operator with special Intel of their surroundings and objectives, as well as provided the suit the ability to camouflage to whatever its surroundings were like. These benefits allowed each and every Special Force operative carry out tasks that no ordinary soldier could do, as well as maintain contact with their team members or with the overseer of the current mission.

It wasn't too long before McRanger's Combat Suit had been fully deployed; the only thing that was missing was his helmet. He then walked over to the next duffle bag and opened the bag swiftly, uncovering the contents of the bag. He grabbed a set of two matte black Desert Eagles from the duffle bag, and placed them on his chest, the sound of the guns metal clanked as McRanger's combat suit magnetically secured the two hand guns in place. He grabbed another set of Desert Eagles and placed them on either side of his thighs, the suit again secured his weapons magnetically. Finally, McRanger pulled out his G36 AR rifle and loaded it with a 30 round magazine, cocking the gun and taking the safety off, the weapon armed and ready to go.

Before leaving the locker room, McRanger took a quick minute to look at himself in the mirrors in front of the sinks. He turned the faucet on and splashed a little bit of the cool tap water on his face, before passing his left hand through his frost white hair. He took a deep sigh before shutting the water off and finally making his way over to the helicopter that was already waiting for him outside.

 _ **Name: Sergeant Mercury McRanger, Delta Force**_

 ** _Code-name_** _ **: Delta One**_

 _ **Location: Outskirts of Chestertown, Maryland**_

 _ **Mission: Operation P.O.T.U.S**_

 _ **Time: 9:30 A.M**_

"Delta One, we are approaching mission area, prepare to disembark." McRanger heard the pilot of the helicopter say through the copters radios

"Roger, standing by." McRanger said as he pressed a small button on the back of his neck, causing his exo suit to deploy his helmet and visor, turning on his HUD display in the process.

Before long, McRanger could see that the helicopter was beginning to descend closer to ground. He waited until he saw a green light show on the roof of the copter, before throwing over a repelling rope and hooking on his harness to the rope to fall down from the copter.

"Alright Delta One, your cleared for landing." The copter pilot said.

With that, McRanger jumped out from the helicopter and repelled down safely into the vast forest environment down below. He landed with a soft thud as he unhooked himself from his harness and gave a thumb up to the copter pilot up above. Before long, McRanger was all alone in the thick forest as the helicopter began to fly back over to the Special Forces Command Center.

"Delta One, This is Overlord. Do you copy?" A sudden raspy voice came to life into McRanger's radio.

"Affirmative Overlord, I copy loud and clear." McRanger responded. He crouched down as he looked around his surroundings aiming down the sights of his G36 AR rifle.

"Perfect. At this time, we are connecting the camera feed from the Predator drone to your HUD display. From there you should be able to find P.O.T.U.S's current position." The voice over the radio responded back as McRanger waited for the video connection to be made.

In less than a minute, McRanger's HUD system had been connected over to the Predator drone that was currently flying up above him. He looked at the surroundings until he found a small little beacon blinking on the display about 50 meters north of his current location. From there, his HUD automatically marked his target location and was all set to go.

"Overlord, I have confirmation on P.O.T.U.S, the escape pod is due north, 50 meters to be exact. I'm heading over to the target location now." McRanger said as he stood back up and began to tread through the thick vegetation of the forest.

"Roger that Delta One, Proceed as planned."

McRanger kept his rifle drawn as he quickly and quietly made his way over to the President's escape pod. He could hear his feet crunching across the forest ground as he stepped on top of all the dead dried of up leaves that had fallen from the tall thick trees. He heard a wide variety of forest creatures cry out across the entire forest, mainly birds chirping as they flew across the forest canopy. It was a peaceful environment; the vibe in the forest gave of a serine and calm feeling. McRanger however kept his guard up as he continued further into the forest. As he continued to walk, McRanger would occasionally look over to the top left corner of his HUD display to see how far out he was from the Presidents Escape Pod. The number of meters began to decline, going from 50 to 40, 30, and 25 to 15. It wasn't until McRanger was only 10 Meters away that he suddenly stopped moving forward, taking cover behind a thick oak wood tree.

"Overlord, I hear multiple possible hostiles around the area, can you confirm?" McRanger quietly spoke as he readied his G36 to fire.

"Negative Delta One, the Predator is not picking up any possible hostiles around your vicinity." Overlord responded back.

McRanger gave out an irritated sigh as he slowly peeked his head out from behind the oak wood tree to see a small group of figures about seven meters out in front of him.

"Overlord, I repeat I have confirmed visual's on possible hostiles seven meters out in front of me. Do you have a visual via Predator?" McRanger repeated. He raised his rifle up to his eye as he aimed down the sights of his G36.

"Stand by Delta One, Switching Predators feed to thermal." Overlord responded.

"Copy Delta One, You have a group of 15 possible hostiles near P.O.T.U.S, with a larger group not too far off. Recommend you use stealth to get by the group and reach P.O.T.U.S." Overlord spoke as McRanger lowered down his weapon.

"Roger, Switching to stealth mode, going thermal." McRanger said as he placed his G36 AR on his back and waited till his Combat Suit changed to match his surroundings.

From this point, McRanger swiftly made his way past the group of 15 possible hostiles, making sure not to alert a single one of his presence. From what he could see and hear, the hostiles were speaking in a foreign tongue, which raised an alarm for McRanger, as he instantly thought that they were potential terrorists. They had what appeared to be Military clothing, and where armed with AN-94 Assault Rifles. McRanger couldn't really see much else since he was viewing them via Thermal vision, but something told him that these people were not your standard issue terrorist. He kept his guard up as he proceeded to sneak his way past the hostiles.

Not long after, McRanger could see the president's escape pod as he hid within a small bush. It was located right in the middle of a clearing. There was another small group of hostiles surrounding the pod, guarding it while one of the men tried to force open the pod to get a hold of the president. McRanger quickly took a look around the field and thought up a plan that would allow him to grab the president and book it without anyone would find out he was ever even there. He continued watching from his bush, as a guard suddenly appeared in front of his view and began to mess around with the zipper to his uniform.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me…" McRanger cursed quietly as he tried to evade the man's stream of piss.

The man continued to release his urine as McRanger tried his best not to let his position be compromised. After what seemed like two minutes, the man finally shook his member dry of any stray drops before pulling his backs back up to his waist and zipping up his zipper. It was at this moment that McRanger decided to quietly jump up from behind the bush, still hidden due to his combat suits camouflage, and chop the man that just pissed on him directly in the neck. The man didn't even have much of a chance to shout out in surprise, as the sheer force from McRanger's metallic chop snapped the man's neck, his spinal cord severed from the force of impact. McRanger quickly caught the limp body and hid it along with himself in the bush as he finalized his plan.

"Overlord, I need you to fire a predator missile towards the group clustered together, I'm going to take these tangos out." McRanger said as he took off the thermal vision on his HUD and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

"Roger that, Predator missile ready for deployment Delta One, fire when ready." Overlord responded.

At that moment, McRanger tagged an area near the large cluster of hostiles and waited for the missile to strike. It wasn't long before McRanger heard the faint roar of a missile coming in; it was only mere seconds away. Almost instantly, a loud booming sound was heard, as well as the cries of agony from the few men who had survived the direct attack of the missile, rang out across the once quiet forest. McRanger jumped out from behind the bush he had been hiding in and began to open fire at the few men remaining, putting quick work into terminating them.

Soon, McRanger was the only person left standing on the clearing, not a single soul made a sound and the forest now seemed eerie rather than peaceful and the once green field now was covered in with dirt, blood and a few body parts. McRanger lowered his rifle and began to make his way over to the presidents escape pod. He watched his surroundings as he inched closer and closer to the pod.

"Alright Overlord, I've secured P.O.T.U.S and the escape pod, how do I get him out?" McRanger said as he reached the escape pod.

"Ok Delta One, to the left hand side of the escape pod, there should be a hatch hidden underneath a hidden compartment. Do you see the hatch?" McRanger heard over his radio. He looked around the left hand side of the escape pod and found the secret compartment.

"Affirmative Overlord I see it, now what?" McRanger replied back.

"Pull that hatch; it should open the air tight door to the escape pod and give you access to P.O.T.U.S."

McRanger nodded as he pulled the hatch, a sound of high pressured air suddenly appeared and he saw the escape pod door slowly open up to reveal a man taking cover on the floor with his hands on his head.

"Mr. President, my name is Sergeant Mercury McRanger, Delta Force; I am here to take you back to D.C, sir." Mercury said as he looked at the man slowly move his hands up from his head and look in his direction.

"Thank goodness, I thought those bastards had finally managed a way to open the escape hatch." President Whitley said as he stood up inside the hatch and dusted himself off.

"No sir, you are in good hands now. Are you alright, do you have any injuries?" McRanger asked as he helped the President of the United States exit the escape pod.

"I'm alright thanks to you and the men who helped me get off the plane." President Whitley said, his voice sounded a little sad when he had mentioned the secret service agents.

"Alright Overlord, P.O.T.U.S is secured. We are now heading over to the extraction point." McRanger said.

"Roger that Delta One, good job." Overlord said as McRanger and President Whitley began moving into the forest and away from the clearing.

On the way over to the extraction point, President Whitley told McRanger all about what had happened onboard Air Force One. McRanger was surprised to hear that Russian fighter jets and Russian operatives had managed to infiltrate the presidential plane and shoot it down. McRanger had a feeling that something seriously worse was about to happen but he shook that feeling away as soon as the two finally had reached the extraction zone and saw the helicopter waiting for them. McRanger helped President Whitley board into the chopper, before taking his seat and closing the passenger hatch to the chopper. The chopper took off quickly and soon, McRanger found himself sitting quietly next to President Whitley as they flew off to their next destination.

"Overlord, this is Delta One. P.O.T.U.S is now en route to his safe house in D.C." McRanger said as he watched the landscape go by from the chopper.

"Outstanding job Delta One, D.C has been notified for secure transfer of P.O.T.U.S." McRanger heard the voice say over his radio.

"Overlord, P.O.T.U.S has some Intel that I think you should know about." McRanger sighed as he spoke over the radio.

"Go ahead, Delta One." McRanger heard Overlord say.

McRanger began to retell the information he had just heard over to the people at the Special Force Command center. He told them about the incident on Air Force One and about the hostiles he had encountered on the ground. It all made McRanger suspicious that something big was going to happen, if it hadn't already did happen and it was a feeling that he did not like at all.

"Something strange is going on here in the mainland, and I think whatever it is isn't going to be good at all." McRanger said over the radio.

"Copy that. Whatever the Russian's are planning to do here on US Soil, we'll stop them before it happens. Here are your new mission objectives. Once you finished transferring the President Whitley over to his transport at D.C, RTB for a full deployment of your squad, copy?" Overlord said.

"Copy that." McRanger said as he pressed the back of his neck again, his face was now reveled as he continued watching the landscape from his spot on the helicopter.

 ** _Authors Note: Alright everybody, we have reached yet another ending to a chapter in the story. I would like to thank once again Mr Foxer for submitting his O.C, Mecury McRanger, to this story and for also giving me the idea to accept submissions in the first place. Like I said at the beginning of the page, I do have a few things I would like to say, as well as I would like to know some of the opinions you awesome readers might have about this story, so thank you all for staying this long. First up on the list are my questions to you guys;_**

 ** _1)_** ** _How am I doing so far in terms of providing you all with an interesting story? (This is my first ever Fanfic I have written and posted online for anyone to see, so I would really like to know how I am doing.)_**

 ** _and..._**

 ** _2) Is there Anything you guy's think I need work on or improvement in terms of story telling/ writing? (I know it is hard to please everyone, but if a majority of people say I need work on a certain area of writing, then I can work on improving that said area.)_**

 ** _This will really help me out just being a better writer in general, so please don't think I will come at you if you speak what you believe to be true, everybody should be open to constructive criticism and not get butt hurt if someone said something you didn't like (Unless it is complete harassment/ not constructive at all)_**

 ** _I want to thank each and every single one of you guys/gals who have been keeping up with this story since I first started, as well as those who are just now starting to read this novel, your support means so much to me and I hope you all continue to like my future content. Thanks to all of you who submitted O.C's and for those of you who check up on me whenever I don't post anything for a while (This last time was because I went out of town for awhile and I took a quick break from society.) like always leave a review if there is anything you might have a question on and tune in next time for the next chapter of Operation S.A.M_**

 ** _Stay safe everyone!_**

 ** _SfZ_Eldorado_**


	22. Chapter 21: Delta Force

_**Authors Note: What is up everybody! I gotta tell you guy's, I am extremely proud with some of the compliments and support you awesome readers are giving me while I finish writing this story up. I thank all of you guys for your outstanding support and wish to further your enjoyment by producing yet another chapter of this story. I have been waiting for song long to finally be able to post this chapter and I can't wait to see some of the reactions you guys might once you finished reading this! also, I have a song I want you readers to listen to while you read the chapter to enhance the experience, I'll leave a link down below and you can play the song once you see this "**" signal. Happy Reading Y'all!**_

 ** _Look up MW3 Delta Force theme on youtube (Should be a video 4:20 minutes long)_**

 ** _Mercury McRanger belongs to Mr Foxer, Thank you for submitting and allowing me to use him for this story_**

 _ **Na**_ _ **me: President Nikolai Vasily**_

 _ **Date: September 13, 2080**_

 _ **Location: Kremlin, Moscow, Russia**_

Russian President Nikolai Vasily sat calmly in his Presidential office while he listened to the news reports on a small television not too far away from his desk. He was shuffling about a few papers on his desk when he suddenly heard the door to his office swing open and the sounds of heavy footsteps make their way over to the head of his location. He looked up to see his Russian head of defense standing in front of him with a small manila envelope tuck neatly below his left arm.

"What do you want?" Vasily said in an annoyed tone, as he returned to his previous task.

"Sir, we have news from our troops over at the US." The defense minister said. Vasily waited for a few moments to hear what the news was, but his head of defense only stood idly by, as if he needed to be commanded to speak.

"Well don't just stand there, stupid, tell me what they said." President Vasily sighed as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Right then, Our troops have reported that the Americans have rescued their President and have returned him to the Capital, sir." The head of defense said.

"Ah, perfect. Things are moving about accordingly. Do we know if the US is beginning to mobilize any of their troops on their mainland?" Vasily asked as he still kept his head down, organizing the messy piles of paper into on big stack.

"Yes sir, Our KGB double agent at the Pentagon says that the US has called for multiple Delta Squad units to search their Atlantic coast for any more of our troops." The head of defense replied.

"Good, thank you for telling me this. Is there anything else?" Vasily asked as he placed the nicely stacked set of papers aside and looked up to see the head of defense in the eye.

"No sir, that is all." The head of defense responded.

"Okay then, you are dismissed." Vasily said as his head of defense nodded and began to walk out from his office.

As soon as President Vasily saw that his head of defense had completely left his office, he took out his video transmitter and began to dial a couple of numbers on the digital number pad. Once he had put in the desired number on the transmitter, he hit the call button and waited for his call to connect with the other person on the line. It wasn't too long after before an Image on the screen appeared and the call was connected.

"Hello my friend, how are you doing?" President Vasily greeted as he looked at the image of an ape like being sitting calmly in a chair.

"Fine, just fine." Andrew Oikonny responded back.

"Perfect. I am very pleased to tell you that we are now ready to act and deal with the Americans once and for all. Are your forces set and ready to go?" President Vasily said with a grin.

"Yes indeed, my friend. How about yours?" Andrew asked, he also had a grin of his own on his face.

"My entire Navy and Army are only mere inches away from their shoreline, ready to go, thanks to your cloaking devices. Also if it weren't for those cloaking devices I wouldn't have been able to launch my secret weapon into orbit." Vasily proudly stated as he crossed his hands and continued grinning.

"Please, consider it a gift for doing business with me. Now, there is one last thing I want to address before we start this attack. What is to become of the land once you've dealt with the Americans?" Andrew asked curiously. Vasily took a brief moment to think about his response before finally coming up with a decision.

"You can have it. Consider it a gift on my behalf for helping me with my trouble." President Vasily said. Andrew smiled at the sound of having his own territory on earth.

"Deal, just give the orders and we'll start the attack." Andrew said eagerly.

"Perfect, let's do this thing." Vasily said as he began to laugh maniacally.

 _ **Name: Sergeant Mercury McRanger, Delta Force**_

 _ **Code Name: Delta-One**_

 _ **Location: En Route to D.C, United States**_

 _ **Mission: Defend the Capitol**_

Mercury McRanger found himself sitting yet again on another helicopter, this time with the other three members of his Delta Force teammates en route to the Nation's capital, where something terribly wrong was happening; The Russians were invading. This news shocked many people over at the Pentagon, and even more at the Special Forces Command Center, but everyone quickly began to do their jobs as soldiers and Special Operations task forces began to deploy out to their assigned locations.

McRanger's four man unit was assigned to help hold the Russians off while federal law enforcement agents evacuated all civilians away from the hellish war zone. As far as McRanger knew, a huge section of the Army Rangers and Coast Guards were already on the frontlines taking on the Russians, but McRanger knew that it wasn't enough to hold back the sudden aggression the Russians had uncovered. He took a quick Moment to look at his team members, who were sitting quietly just like him.

His unit, Delta Squad Alpha, was a well known military machine. Each member was able to carry out whatever task they each were given either on their own, or together as a squad. He first took a look at his Machine Gun Specialist, Gunnery Sergeant William Mason. He was one tough S.O.B who was dead accurate with any type of machine gun given to him. Mason had short brown hair with a light tan skin tone, something he earned since living in the heat of the southern United States. His body was well toned and he could arguably be known as the brawn of the team, standing at an easy 6'9. He wore a Forest Green Combat Suit specially designed to absorb the recoil of any heavy caliber machine gun. On this particular mission, Mason brought along his most prized position, who he called "Bianca", an M60-GPMG with a custom 400 round drum magazine fitted with an adjustable stock and under barrel handle and canted Iron sights.. The entire weapon was refurbished with entirely new modern day parts, and Mason was even able to shoulder mount the M60 so that he could fire the gun on his shoulder.

Next McRanger looked at his Marksman, Who went by the name of "Price". McRanger didn't know too much about Price, he was mostly quiet and to himself. At times the only words McRanger ever heard Price say were things like, "Tango down", "Kill Confirmed" and similar military lingo's like those. McRanger only met Price when the Commissioner had added him to his team after his performance during the Russian Conflict. McRanger had heard stories from Price's old squad mates that he was sometimes called "The Russian Grim Reaper" since he would always kill whatever target he was sent out to kill within the first few hours. Price had a distinctive grey hair color as well as a pale white skin tone. His body was slimmer than Masons, and he stood at a height of six feet. He also wore a pair of dark black Marksman glasses and sported a short black goatee. He wore a jet black Combat Suit and served as the team's cover fire. His weapon of choice was a carbon black L115A3 Sniper Rifle, fitted with a 14X Variable zoom scope and fired armor piercing 8.59mm bullets, the very same weapon he had used to confirm over 80 kills during the Russian conflict.

Lastly, McRanger looked at his Tech specialist, Lieutenant Gregory Woods. He was the best of the best whenever it came to technology. Whenever McRanger's squad was sent to recover some form of Intelligence from any enemy computer or database, Woods would always crack the encryption codes and deliver any information straight back to the Pentagon for further inspection. He was a little shorter than McRanger, standing at about 5'11, and he had short dirty blonde hair. His face was scarred on the left side of his cheek from an accident he had when he was a kid, or at least according to Woods, and his body was about average size for a man his age. He wore a simple grey Combat Suit with an upgraded HUD system that allowed him to hack into any enemy drone or vehicle and use it against his enemy. His weapon of choice was a simple Daewoo K-7 SMG that he customized with a Red Dot sight and under barrel grip for better control of the gun. At first, When McRanger saw Woods for the first time; He instantly thought that Woods would be the weakest link. However over time, Woods had proven McRanger wrong on many occasions, taking down multiple enemy forces on his own using only his brain and wit.

"Sarge, what do you think we are dealing with here? I mean the United States has never been invaded since the Revolutionary War, about 306 years ago." Woods asked with great concern in his voice.

"I don't know Woods, but whatever we are up against will not be an easy battle. We have to stay alert and focused on the mission. Do you all understand?" McRanger said as he spoke to all of his team members.

"Roger that Sarge, Let's give those Russians Hell!" Mason shouted as he placed "Bianca" down and raised his left arm in the air. McRanger, Woods and Mason then began shouting out their team's chant as they raised their adrenaline, Price only continued to stare out the choppers passenger window as the team rode in towards the action.

"**"

"Alright Delta Squad, We are approaching the D.Z. Hold on to something, cause we are going in hot!" The Choppers pilot said as almost immediately, the helicopter began to take evasive maneuvers as missiles and anti aircraft weapons began firing up into the sky.

McRanger held on to his seat as he looked down below at the battlefield. Scattered across the landscape, McRanger could see plumes of smoke rising into the air that came from either scorched wreckages of enemy and friendly fighter jets, or artillery rounds exploding as they made contact with the floor. McRanger looked in disbelief as the helicopter continued to cruise through the air towards the drop zone. He instantly began to think about all the lives already lost in the process of just trying to hold the Russians back, who were already plowing through the capitol like a hot knife on butter. He instantly snapped himself back into reality as he soon saw that they were within seconds to reaching the drop zone, The Washington Monument.

"Ok Men, Hook up to your lines and prepare to jump off on my mark!" McRanger shouted as he opened the door to the helicopter and waited for the helicopter to be at the perfect height for repelling down. Once the McRanger saw the pilot give the green light for jumping, he gave the order for the others to jump. Soon, all four men had made it safely on to the ground. They each raised their weapons and checked their surroundings as the chopper began to rise into the air and disappear from the line of sight.

"Delta-One, this is Overlord do you copy?" McRanger suddenly heard a voice come through his radio.

"Affirmative, Overlord we hear you loud and clear." McRanger responded as he crouched down with the rest of his squad.

"Good Delta-One, what is your current location?" The voice asked.

"Overlord, we just landed in front of the Washington Monument." McRanger replied back, he could hear the sounds of gunfire echoing off in the distance not too far from them.

"Ok Delta-One, There is a unit of Army Rangers pinned down by Russian Spetsnaz in front of the Smithsonian National Museum of American History. They are in desperate need of some back up and they're in need of some firepower, can you go assist them before it's too late?" Overlord said as McRanger looked out into the direction of the gunfire, east of the Washington Monument.

"Roger that Overlord, we are heading your way. Patch me through to the unit commander." McRanger said as he stood back up and looked at his squad mates.

"Wood's find the quickest route to the Museum of American History; we're going in to help that Rangers squad." McRanger said as he waited for the connection to the unit commander to go through.

"This is Rangers-6-1, who is on the line?!" McRanger heard the voice of the Rangers unit commander shout over the radio.

"Rangers-6-1 this is Delta-One, We are currently west of your position and en route to. How are you guy's holding up?" McRanger asked as he saw Wood's give him the thumbs up on finding the quickest route.

"We're taking heavy enemy fire! I've got a squad of six men, half of them down, taking on an entire fucking battalion of Spetsnaz in front of the Smithsonian and we're low on ammo, How do you think we are doing!?" Rangers 6-1 shouted back an annoyed tone.

"Well, I tell you what, Ranger 6-1, my teams a little less than 800 meters west from your position, sit tight while we get to you, over." McRanger said as he signaled his squad to start moving east towards the sound of the gunfire.

"Then double time it, Delta-One! We'll hold them off for as long as we can!" Rangers-6-1 said as he ended the connection and left McRanger alone with the rest of his squad.

"Alright Delta Squad Alpha, you heard the man, double time!" McRanger shouted as he and his men began to pull a sprint towards the Smithsonian Museum of American History.

Soon Enough, McRanger and the rest of Delta Squad Alpha had made it at the Smithsonian Museum; they all took cover behind a group of parallel parked cars while the Army Rangers tried to fight off the Russian Spetsnaz soldiers firing at them from the building across the street.

"Woods, What can you tell me about the building in front of the Smithsonian?" McRanger said over the radio as he watched the Russians fire their weapons at the Army Rangers.

"Sarge, that building would be the Andrew W Mellon Auditorium, It looks like there is a way to get inside of it from where we are at right now. We could flank them from the sides while Price can take out the ones over by the window." Woods said as he went to work looking at the infrastructure of the building next to them.

"Right then, Here's the plan. Price and Mason, provide supporting fire for the Army Rangers squad at the Smithsonian, While Woods and I clear the Russian's held up inside the building. We'll do this quickly and quietly, understood?" McRanger said as each member of his team nodded their head in agreement.

"Then let's bring them hell!" McRanger said as Woods followed him quickly behind McRanger and the two entered the Auditorium, While Mason and Price began to advance towards the Army Rangers.

"Price, get behind me and put one right between their eyes!" Mason yelled as he quickly slammed his right arm onto the side door of a police cruiser, causing the door to open up, before ripping the door off of the cruiser and using the door as a makeshift riot shield. Price said nothing as he took his position behind Mason and began Sniping the heads of the Spetsnaz soldiers firing from the windows.

Meanwhile, McRanger and Woods took turns clearing out the held up Russian soldiers as they quickly made their way up and through the building. McRanger used his Desert Eagles to make quick work of any Russian soldiers inside, while Woods would mess with any form of technology inside the building to disable the enemy, going as far as turning the fire sprinklers on to limit their view and even using their own sentry guns against them. It wasn't long before the building had finally cleared, and the sounds of gunfire had finally subsided leaving only nothing but the pooling blood from the dead Russian operatives.

"Rangers 6-1, are you alright?" McRanger asked as he quickly reloaded his Desert Eagle and placed it back to its appropriate place.

"Thankfully, yes Delta-One. Thank you for the helping hand." Rangers 6-1 said as he looked at Mason and Price help the soldiers who were wounded on the floor.

"No Problem at all Rangers 6-1, we'll call in a chopper to pick you guys up. Delta Force will take things from here." McRanger said as he and Woods began making their way over to front of the Smithsonian.

From there, McRanger and the rest of his team waited and took guard until the Helicopter they called in arrived and secured Rangers-6-1's men back to base. Once the chopper flew away, there was nothing left behind besides a bunch of bullet casings, a handful of civilian corpses lying about and a few puddles of blood placed about the entirety of the once busy Smithsonian Museum.

"Damn those Russians, killing civilians like that. They didn't even stand a chance." Woods said as he took in the carnage around him.

"Yeah, fuck those cowards." Mason said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, let's do less talking and more action, gents. The city still needs to be evacuated and sitting here doing nothing isn't going to make that go any faster." McRanger said as he cracked his neck and waited till his other squad mates were ready to go.

From there, Delta Squad Alpha were sent about assisting many other Rangers Squads scattered across D.C and even helped a few civilians reach their local Evacuation Sites, all the while pushing the Russians back by demolishing the Russian Spetsnaz invaders, leaving only nothing behind but bullets and blood. Eventually the Russian presence in D.C vanished, not a single soldier was in sight, which at that point all military and federal agents began assisting in the evacuation process in case of another imminent attack. Despite doing all this and more, McRanger still felt a pit in his stomach, as if something more terrible and worse was about to happen. He didn't know what that something was, but he knew it wasn't good, and his squad mates were beginning to notice it on the look of their leader.

"Sarge, are you okay? You seem a bit…tense." Woods said as he helped load a middle aged woman on a transport vehicle at Capitol Hill.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'm just getting this uneasy feeling like something bad is about to happen." McRanger said as he placed his hand on his head and tried to shake the thought away from his mind.

"Delta-One, this is Overlord, what is your current location?" Overlord suddenly called over the radio.

"Overlord, we are helping civilians load up on an evac transport in Capital Hill. We've pushed the Russians back out of the city, why?" McRanger said as he continued helping civilians mount the transport vehicle.

"Get Out Of There Now, Delta-One! I repeat Get…" McRanger heard as the communications line suddenly dropped.

"Overlord, this is Delta-One do you copy?! I repeat this is Delta-One, do you copy!?" McRanger began shouting now, as all he heard on the radio was static.

Suddenly, a loud booming noise was heard in the sky and the ground began to tremble softly underneath McRanger's feet. He looked at every direction to see what was going on but didn't see anything aside from the people standing about waiting to get on the transport vehicle.

"What the hell is that?" McRanger suddenly heard Woods voice say as he pointed to the sky and watched a tiny rod fall from the sky and hit the earth with such a velocity that it caused another tremor on the ground, this time a little stronger than the last.

It was at this point that McRanger knew what was going on, and he could literally feel the pit in his stomach drop lower than it ever has dropped before as the sudden realization dawned on him to what was happening.

"IN COMING K.E.M STRIKE, EVERYBODY RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" McRanger suddenly yelled, but by then it was already too late. There was another large boom in the sky and McRanger could see another rod falling rapidly from the sky directly above them.

In little less than five seconds, the rod landed directly in front of the transport vehicle that held many civilian people inside, the force of impact from the rod sent earth and debris sky rocketing at a tremendous speed. All around, McRanger could feel the earth shake violently beneath his feet and a tremendous force lift his body from the ground and throw him into the air. He yelled out as his body crashed against tons and tons of debris, there was a constant ringing in his ear as he saw dirt, bodies and pieces of building zoom past him as he landed with a hard thud on the floor. McRanger tried to get up from the floor but his body was in so much pain from the force of impact. McRanger could only watch as he saw the devastation around him unfold. The last thing he saw was an ambulance vehicle hurtling at his direction, before landing on top of him and knocking him out cold.

(Start of transmission by President Nikolai Vasily to the entire world)

" _This is a message for the entire world. Look what I have done to the Americans. Their precious Military and Country now lies in ruins from the might of Russian Military. For far too long, The United States have set the rules of the world in favor of all countries like them. They have meddled in the affairs of the eastern world and have dictated what is right or wrong on their terms. Today that end's…Today, every country has the right to do whatever they want without fear of upsetting the petty American government. Today, the Russian people will be known for their act of valor and praised throughout the world as the ones who finally freed the world from the grasps of the Americans. Also, let this serve as a warning to all countries in allegiance with the Americans. Do not try to defend or help the weak Americans, you will be punished with the same fate by the hands of the Russians. I did not harm you nor have any issues with you, so do not take my kindness for granted. Now, Let us usher in a new age where freedom and peace can truly be expressed by every country! Freedom and Peace to us all!"_

(End of transmission by President Nikolai Vasily)

 ** _Authors Note: Well here we are, at the end of another chapter to this unwinding story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and like the song choice for this chapter, this was just to give you all hyped up as you read the part where Delta Force engages the Russian Spetsnaz. Thank you all again for reading this chapter of Operation S.A.M and I hope you stay to the very end of the story! Also before I forget, will the person under the guest account GamerDutchess01 (formely known as GlamorousCat) Please P.M with a fanfiction account, I would like to discuss your O.C submission in private but since your using a Guest account, I have not been able to do so accordingly! other than that leave a review if you have any questions or concerns, I hope you all have a safe and peaceful day!_**

 ** _Peace and Love Y'all_**

 ** _SfZ_Eldorado_**


	23. Chapter 22: Departure

_**Authors Note: Well Everyone, I have returned once more from the land of the dead...I'm joking, I'm back from the hard knock life of mine to give you all another chapter to our soon to be ending novel. I want to give a shout out to my friend, AlexThomas16 for his submission, Sergeant Nick Davis, and as well as all those people who submitted their OC's as well. Also I have a special announcement to make at the end of this chapter so please stay tuned to the very end! Thank you and enjoy this new chapter!**_

A week has passed since Alex had first arrived on Corneria. After meeting with General Pepper, Fox had talked Alex into staying with him and the rest of his crew while they took their vacation at a Cornerian beach resort not too far off from Corneria City. There, Alex felt right as home as he spent some time with the members of the Star Fox Mercenary group. He noticed that Krystal no longer had that angered expression towards Fox anymore, which made things more enjoyable for everyone too. Each day that passed by, was another day Alex spent enjoying his forced vacation. However, when the day ended and it was time to rest during the night, Alex could not find himself sleeping peacefully. He was worried sick about how things were going back on earth, if everyone back home was okay and doing well. He would eventually fall asleep, however not before turning restlessly in his bed while he tried to relieve his mind of his worrying. Finally, the morning time had come and Alex was the first one up and out of bed. The day he had been waiting for had finally come, the day he would be sent back home to Planet Earth.

Alex quickly took a moment to go into his bathroom and turn on the steady flowing water in the bath tub. He waited for the water to be at the right temperature, before hoping in and letting the warm water caress his skin like a mothers embrace. He whistled a nice little tune he had heard on the radio the day before and messaged his body with his soap covered hands, making sure to get every nook and cranny of his body. Shortly after, Alex turned the water off and grabbed a towel that was hanging on a towel rack to the left side of the tub. He swiftly rubbed the towel all over his body to dry his smooth toned skin. Before long, Alex found himself already dressed in a plain white t-shirt and the same military green pants he had worn the day Fox had found him. Alex looked at himself in the mirror for a brief moment, passing his hands through his slick brown hair and made sure that everything about his presentation was in tip top shape, before finally leaving his bathroom and shutting the lights off for the last time.

Afterwards, Alex began walking down a set of white marble steps that led him into the Kitchen and Living Area, where he could hear activities going on. Once he finished walking the steps, He could see that Krystal was in the kitchen, cooking up something good, while Fox and Falco relaxed over on a carbon black leather couch.

"Good morning everyone, how are we doing on this beautiful day?!" Alex shouted with excitement as he accidentally startled the two men sitting down on the couch.

"Whoa there buddy, turn it down a notch. No need to yell out loud like that." Falco said as he gave Alex a questioning look.

"Actually, yes there is a reason to yell out loud like that! Today is the day I'm going home!" Alex said with excitement.

Fox and Falco gave each other an annoyed glance before shaking their heads at Alex's reasoning, while Krystal gave off a small little chuckle from her spot in the kitchen.

"We can tell that someone was really homesick, huh." Krystal said as she placed down a set of plates on the kitchen counter before turning back over to the stove top filled with pots and pans.

"Extremely homesick." Alex replied as he took a seat next to Fox on the couch.

"Well, at least today you'll be going back home. Did you have a great time here in Corneria?" Fox asked as he looked sincerely at Alex.

"Are you kidding, I had a hell of a good time here. I feel like I've known you guys, practically, my whole life. It's just that…" Alex said as he stopped himself for a moment, taking a deep breath and sighing as he tilted his head upwards.

"Yeah, we get it pal. Don't beat yourself over it." Fox said as he put a comforting hand on Alex's back.

Alex gave off a small chuckle as he shook his head at the Star Fox commander, who now stood up from the couch and began to stretch his body out.

"Hey Krys, how's breakfast going?" Fox asked, twisting his body over to look at the blue vixen hard at work in the kitchen.

"Just like your timing…Perfect!" Krystal responded as she placed down four plates with freshly made food down on a small dining table, dusting her hands off as soon as she finished putting the plates down.

"Ah yeah, let's get our grub on!" Falco said as he jumped up from his position on the couch and began making his way over to the dining table.

Alex sat down at his spot on the dining table and took a look at the contents of his plate. He was surprised to see a stack of three pancakes, eggs, two strips of bacon; neatly decorated with a small line of freshly cut bananas. He looked over at Fox and Falco's plates, which were already being bombarded by their respective owners. The two of them didn't seem to question the contents on their plates, but Alex knew all too well why Krystal had made this specific plate of breakfast this morning.

'It's just a little detail I saw somewhere to make you feel at home.' Alex heard Krystal's voice say in his head as she placed down a bottle of pancake syrup down on the table, before taking her seat. She had a sly smile on her face as she began to dig in to her work of art.

'You really understand the concept of privacy, do you?' Alex said sarcastically as he decided to dig in to his plate as well.

It wasn't too long before all four friends were hard at work eating their delicious breakfast. Alex had become an instant fan of Krystal's cooking since the first time she had prepared him a meal, but this time around he felt like Krystal had really hit home, in a literal manner. The pancakes were light and fluffy as each bite melted away with the sweet syrup and savory bacon and eggs, which were scrambled to perfection. Each bite gave him tiny shivers down his back and raised the tiny hairs on the back of his neck in blissful waves. It was an experience Alex seldom had whenever it came to food, and sadly came to an end when he realized that his plate no longer bared any food on it.

"Why do you do this to me, Krys?" Alex sighed as he somberly placed his fork and knife down on the plate.

"All good things must come to an end eventually Alex, it's not my fault. Blame life." Krystal replied as she began to rise from her seat and grab everyone's plate from the table.

"Yeah, well thanks a lot Life." Falco said sarcastically as he got up from his seat; Alex and Fox chuckled at the avian.

"Hey you know what I just noticed, where's Slippy?" Alex asked as he noticed the absence of the small green toad.

"He's over at the Cornerian Defense HQ. Said he had something he needed to work on and give you before you leave." Fox answered, getting up from his spot at the dining table.

"For real… What could he be working on this early in the morning?" Alex wondered as he followed Fox's move and stood up from the table, carrying his empty plate over to the sink.

"It's probably some sort of gadget he wants to give you as a souvenir." Fox replied back, placing his plate down in the sink as well. As soon as Fox placed down his plate on top of Alex's, the sound of a phone ringing began to echo across the kitchen and living area.

"I'll get it." Krystal sang out as she went for the house phone that was ringing. She answered with a happy greeting and spoke to the other person on the line, while Alex gave himself the task of cleaning up the dishes that were used for the day's breakfast. Shortly after, Krystal placed the home phone back on its rest and ended the call.

"I've got some good news for you Alex; your ride home awaits you back at the Cornerian Dock Station." Krystal Said with a warm cheerful smile.

(A few minutes later)

Alex took in the scene of the huge ships docked at the Cornerian Docking Station. Even though he had seen it once already, the look of the massive crowd of space vessels still took him by surprised. He could see the large crowd of civilians walking about the terminal, Busy as they went about their day, before heading into the large skyscraper located right in the center of the station.

"Is this place ever empty, like is there ever a moment when there aren't any ships or people hanging about?" Alex asked as he followed Krystal and the others into the Cornerian Defense HQ.

"Only whenever there's a war going on, other than that, no." Fox said as he continued to lead the group past the lines of people passing through immigration and towards the same guard that was doing sentry duty near the elevator.

Alex kept a cool glance over at the guard, who in turn did the same, as he and the others began nearing the elevator. It wasn't long before the guard and Alex were only few feet away from each other. The guard looked over at Fox and the rest of the Star Fox crew before nodding and allowing them entry to the elevator. Then, Alex began to step forward and stopped as soon as he saw the guards hand raise up to him telling him to halt.

"I would like to give you a sincere apology for the way I acted two weeks ago. I assure you…" The guard began to say.

"Relax; I understand you're only doing your job. There are no hard feelings between us." Alex said as soon as he noticed what was going on, extending his right hand out in front of the guard.

The guard gave Alex a small smile with a quick nod, before receiving his hand with his own and shaking it firmly. After the two let go of each other's hand, the guard let Alex into the elevator and pressed the button that began to send the elevator up to the upper floors.

"I guess I take back what I said about him two weeks ago." Alex joked; Fox, Falco and Krystal left out a small chuckle as they soon reached their desired floor.

Alex was dying from the anxiety to reach General Peppers office as he followed the three members of Star Fox closely. They walked past all the smaller office doors and cubicles along the way and before Alex could say anything, the group of four had finally reached the entrance to General Peppers Office.

Alex watched as Fox took a quick moment to straighten himself out before knocking on the door to Pepper's office. He heard a muffled sound come from the other end of the door, before Fox grabbed the door handle and opened the door so that he and the others could get in.

"Ah, Good morning Star Fox, and good morning to you as well Alex!" General Pepper said with his trademark enthusiasm.

"Good morning, general!" Alex replied along with Fox and the others.

Alex looked around General Pepper's office and noticed a new being standing at attention in front of Pepper's desk. The being was a wolf with white fur and wore a pair of square like glasses. The wolf wore a uniform consisting of Dark Military camouflage pants, Dark Black shirt with matching combat boots and most notably, the wolf had short blonde hair. He was a little taller than Alex, and his body physic showed that he was strong to the bone.

"How was your vacation, Fox?" General Pepper asked

"It was relaxing, sir. Thank you again for everything you have done." Fox thanked as he gave General Pepper a thankful nod.

"And how about our intergalactic guest, did you spend a great time here on Corneria?" General Pepper asked Alex as he looked at him with his sagged face.

"I have never had such a great time in a while sir, Thank you for allowing me to stay in such a beautiful place." Alex replied back.

"Well, I'm pleased to hear such good things from you both. I, too have some great news for you Alex. I have managed to gather up a small crew of highly decorated Cornerian soldiers who are more than willing to take you back to your home planet. I present to you the commander of the task force, Sergeant Nick Davis." General Pepper said as Sergeant Davis walked over to Alex and extended his right hand out to him.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Major Simmons. The rest of my platoon and I are more than honored to escort you back to your home world." Sergeant Davis said as Alex reached out to the extended hand and shook it.

"Likewise, thank you for your generosity. I don't know how I will ever repay you, General Pepper or all the Members of the Star Fox team, for all that you've done for me in the last two weeks " Alex replied.

"Your thanks is payment enough, Alex. We enjoyed having you here with us and we will cherish the memories we had with you."Alex heard Krystal say.

"Also, It was the least we could do for you since you were a victim of the barbaric Oikonny rebellion. The Cornerian people and military will aid and protect all who suffer from the brutality of the Rebellion. Now, I do believe that the ship that will be taking you home is set and ready for departure, is that correct, Sergeant?" General Pepper added in.

"Yes sir, the C.M.S Primordial is set and ready to go." Sergeant Davis replied

"Excellent! Then you both are excused to go on your way! I wish you a safe trip back home, Alex." General Pepper said as Alex saw Sergeant Davis click his boots in a sharp salute to the general, before beginning to lead Alex over to their desired location.

"Thank you once again, General Pepper. Are you guys coming along too?" Alex said as he thanked the blood hound who returned to his seat behind his desk, before turning over to the door.

"Of course, we'll be right next to you till you leave." Fox said as he smiled and began to walk next to Alex for what would be their last time.

Alex, Fox and the rest of the Star Fox crew walked in silence as they followed Sergeant Nick Davis out from the upper floor of the Cornerian Defense Headquarters and back outside of the Docking station. Alex noticed that Fox and Falco both had a slumped look to them, as if something was bothering them while Krystal didn't seem to radiate her uplifting spirit like normal. He didn't say a word to them as he kept his sight pasted to the back blonde head of Sergeant Davis. It wasn't very long before Sergeant Davis stopped in front of a dark grey space vessel with blue panels scattered across the hull of the ship. The C.M.S Primordial was about a third of the size of the Great Fox. It didn't seem to be as heavily armed either, since the Primordial only sported on main laser cannon while the Great Fox had a set of three.

"This it folks, I present to you the C.M.S Primordial. This beauty is quick as lightning, and tougher than any other Cornerian space vessel. She was the one who sustained the least amount of damage during the Aparoid invasion and the duration of the Oikonny Rebellion." Sergeant Davis said with a proud smile as he looked at the Primordial with his hands proudly placed on his hips.

"Wow, so this ship must have its history huh?" Alex said as he continued looking at the sleek design of the Primordial.

"Yup, she's taken her fare share of enemy fire throughout her lifetime. Thankfully, she's a persistent one and hasn't failed our standards yet." Sergeant Nick Said.

"Wow, and you're the captain, Sergeant Davis?" Alex asked.

"Please, you can call me Nick, and sort of. I run her on the times my CO decides to take administrative leave. I am a pilot, all be it not as highly decorated as the Star Fox crew. My personal space fighter is inside the Primordial, ready to go at the call of duty." Nick said.

"Nice, looks like we all share something in common." Alex said as he tried to lighten up the mood of the members of the Star Fox Crew. It didn't seem to do much for the three mercenaries as they gave off a small shrug and nodded at their head at Alex's attempt to cheer them up.

"Well, Alex looks like you're on your way home." Fox said, as he looked at Alex with a smile, an obvious bravado to the sadness he was actually feeling.

"Yeah, I guess it's time for you to get going huh.." Falco added in, he too was trying hard to mask his emotion.

"Listen guys, I will never forget the moments we had here. In my eyes, you guys are more than just friends to me. No, you guys are family, and you have my word as a United States Marine, that I will try and come back on a time where I'm not on duty to spend some more good times with you all." Alex said as he gave off the United States salute, before going down the line and hugging each of the three members of the Star Fox crew present.

"And as for you, please respect people's privacy and stay out of their heads, god knows what you might stumble upon if you aren't careful." Alex said out loud to Krystal, as she laughed at his remark and wiped away a stray tear from her eye as Alex took his place next to Nick and wait for the loading bay to let them inside the Primordial.

"Alex Wait!" Alex heard a familiar voice shout out loud, as he turned around and saw Slippy running to the best of his ability, carrying what seemed like a metallic backpack on him.

"Hey there, Slips! I thought you weren't going to make it!" Alex shouted as he turned back around and approached the huffing toad.

"I…Got…Something…for you…" Slippy wheezed as he took the metallic backpack off and handed it to Alex.

Alex instantly recognized it has his exo-suit. He hadn't seen his suit since the day Alex first met Fox and the others, two weeks ago. He wondered just what exactly Slippy had done to repair the tattered suit and put the pack on firmly on his back.

"Oh wow, you fixed up my exo-suit. Thanks pal, I really can't thank you guys enough." Alex said as he looked at the toad stand up tall again and regain his breath.

"Yeah, I also fixed your AI's interface. I changed it up so that you could call us whenever you wanted as long as you have the suit on. The call would get connected as soon as R.O.B receives the incoming radio signals. What do you think?" Slippy said eagerly.

"I love it, that's the greatest gift you could have given my pal." Alex said as he gave Slippy a firm hug.

Soon, Alex unwrapped his arms from around Slippy's body and gave off one more US salute, this time all the members of the Star Fox crew returned his salute, before Alex quickly snapped his right arm back down to his side and began following Nick into the C.M.S Primordial.

 _ **Authors Note: Alright guy's, it's time for that special announcement! First and foremost, as of August 11, 2016, Operation S.A.M has reached it's one year anniversary! I cannot believe this story has been out and to the public for an exact year already! Time sure does seem to fly when one is writing. Also, I want to say that on my profile page I will be leaving my facebook, Snapchat and PSN name for any of you who want to contact me and chat for a while. I want to thank all of you for reading my novel and I hope you continue to enjoy this unfolding story to the very end! Thanks again to all those who participated in OC submissions in order to be used in the story. I truly appreciate the support and love from you guys and I hope to continue giving you all some great content in future novels/chapters. Thanks and leave a review if you have any questions! Stay Safe everyone!**_

 _ **Sfz_Eldorado**_

 _ **P.S I will be writing a fanfic about Alex's two weeks in Corneria with the Star Fox crew, expected to be uploaded when Operation S.A.M is completed.**_


	24. Chapter 23: Homecoming

_**Authors Note: What's up everyone! I hope you all are having a happy Friday! I've got another chapter for you all to read, fresh of the O'l laptop! Enjoy!**_

 ** _Thank you Alexthomas16 for your O.C Sergeant Nick Davis!_**

Alex watched The Star Fox crew wave a final goodbye at him on the deck of the C.M.S Primordial. He returned the wave as he heard Nick give the order to his crew to start up the engines and prepare for launch. Alex continued to watch the Star Fox crew as He could hear the sound of engines whirring to life; the Primordial began to lift off from the ground. He watched as their bodies became smaller, and smaller and smaller till he could no longer see them. Alex stopped looking out of the window as soon as he saw the smooth and silky blanket of darkness come across the Primordial's observation deck. He turned his attention over to Nick, who was performing some flight checks with some of the people working hard at work on the ships consoles.

The activity going on at the bridge of the Primordial reminded him of the times he had worked on board of an AC-130. The setup was very similar, the prime differences were of course the consoles were newer and the people working the consoles weren't human. The bridge was filled with quiet sounds of keyboards being pressed and chatter between crew mates as they went about doing their jobs. Alex decided to compare Corneria to the United States while he waited for Nick to finish the flight check. He was surprised to see the similarities Corneria had to earth, yet at the same time he could tell that the two worlds were entirely different. The two governments would both be considered superpowers of the world; however the Cornerians were doing things on an interplanetary scale. The fact that the one planet has been able to control eleven other planets and maintain control and order for long periods of time blew Alex's mind away.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Alex heard Nick's voice suddenly call out to him.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine. I was just lost in thought." Alex responded as he shook his head slightly to regain his focus.

"You must have a lot on your mind, my friend. Do you want to talk about it?" Nick said as he placed a warm hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Sure, I could do with some conversation right about now." Alex said as he nodded his head.

"Alright, let's talk in my quarters. Follow me." Nick said as he gave Alex a grin and began to lead Alex towards his personal quarters.

On the way over, Alex took a moment to study the interior of the Primordial. The hallways of the Primordial were slimmer than those on the Great Fox, and the walls were a darker shade of grey. Every so often, Alex would see an off duty crew member resting against a wall conversing with another mate or fidgeting away on a device that looked a lot like a smart phone. There were few sections where the hallways had observation panels to look out and see what was going on outside in outer space, but there was nothing interesting to see currently. It wasn't long before Alex saw Nick had stopped in front of a locked sliding door on the right side of a hallway, the name "Sgt. Davis" was inscribed on the middle of the door. He watched as Nick placed his right palm on the center of the door. At that a moment, a ray of light began to crawl up and down on Nick's hand as it scanned for his signature hand prints. There was a little clicking noise that came as soon as the light was done scanning his hand and the door slid open.

"Here we are. Welcome to Fort Davis, population size… one" Nick said as he walked into the darkness that filled his quarters. Alex scoffed at the joke Nick said as he followed close behind him. Nick clapped his hands together twice, the sound echoed quickly in his room as the lights suddenly turned on to expose a decent sized room.

"Make yourself at home, we have a bit of time to kill before we reach your home world, so that gives us some time to chat." Nick said as he took a seat on his bed, which creaked at the sudden added weight fell upon it.

"How much time do we have, if it would be alright to ask?" Alex asked as he began to study Nicks living quarters.

"Exactly two hours." Nick replied.

Alex kept quiet as he looked at the furniture inside Nick's room. Nick's room contained very little furniture. The first thing one would see if they entered Nick's room would be a small metallic little dresser located at the left corner of the room. In front of the dresser is Nick's bed, which consisted of a twin sized mattress with blue bed sheets, and a small window in which Nick could look outside from. On the right side of the room, there was a small writing desk that seemed to be welded to the wall. The desk was cluttered with paper and other office supplies, and had a small lamp standing guard on the desks left side. On the left side of his bed, Nick had a small night table, where another lamp resided. There was a set of three small picture frames; each had a photo of three different people, two males and one female.

"Who are those pictures of? Are they family?" Alex suddenly asked, as he saw Nick turn his head towards his nightstand.

"Yeah, well sort of. One of the pictures is of my adopted father." Nick said as he took a quick moment to adjust the photo frame of a wolf with dark grey fur.

"He looks like he would be a tough father." Alex said as he approached the picture of the wolf and noticed that the wolf had a long scar across his left eye.

"Yeah, he was. But he loved me either way. He raised me to be the man I am today. Taught me everything I know about flying." Nick said as he stared at the picture of the wolf.

"What about you? You have any pictures of your family that you keep on you?" Nick asked.

"I don't have any family. I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember." Alex said.

"Really? You don't even have any adopted parents?" Nick asked, He was obviously shocked at what Alex had said.

"Nope, I've got none. I was raised by my orphanage and as soon as I turned eighteen, I joined the Marine Corps." Alex said as he picked up the picture of the wolf with the scar and looked deep into his sharp beady eyes.

Nick didn't say anything. This was the usual reaction whenever Alex told someone about his past. It was something that wasn't right, yet for him it seemed natural. He never wondered about whom is parents were or why they left him. He never really cared. He only cared about living his life the way he wanted, and that was all that mattered to him.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Alex." Nick said after five minutes had gone by in complete silence.

"Relax, there's nothing to be sorry about. I found a new family when I joined the Marine Corps." Alex said as he placed the photo down and gave Nick a smile to show that everything was alright. It took Nick a moment to finally brush the topic off, as he looked at Alex to see if there was any sign of sadness or rage, which he could not find anywhere on Alex's body.

"Well, I'm glad you could find comfort with those you consider your loved ones." Nick said; He saw Alex nod his head in approval to what he had said.

"Thanks. Now how long have you been a part of the Cornerian Defense Force?" Alex asked, as he took a moment to make sure he had said the right thing about Corneria's military.

"Well, I joined the Defense Force when I was 18, much like when you joined the Marines. I took part in the recent Oikonny rebellion and Aparoid invasion. You do know what those events where right?" Nick stopped midway as he asked Alex that question.

"Yeah, Fox and the others told me a little about that, seems like you all had a lot to deal with in one time." Alex replied as he recalled some of the events that Fox had told him about.

"We almost thought that Corneria and the entire Lylat system was going to be doomed. Yet, somehow we managed to defeat the Aparoid's and put a stop the rebellion. I would be lying to you if I told you that I wasn't concerned during the whole ordeal. My platoon witnessed some of the most gruesome parts of the war, and I'm lucky to say that most of us are still alive and well." Nick said as he spoke about all the things that went on during his time with the Defense Force.

"Yeah, that's war for you. It changes you. You begin to see just how cruel people can be." Alex spoke, his own mind recalling some of the battles he fought during the Russian Conflict.

"I've seen some of my closest friends die on the field. Some of them had big plans for their lives. Some wanted to return home and have a family, get married, have kids. Some made promises to their loved ones that they would make it back alive, return in one piece." Alex continued saying, his tone of voice began to turn cold as ice.

"I have seen soldiers around my age, or even older, cry out for their mothers as they held on to what little life they had left. It's a scene that no other being in the world can imagine. No amount of therapy, veteran aid, or medication will ever let you forget about the horrors you see while in a war. I don't consider myself lucky to have made it out of a war alive. I think it's the worst thing ever." Alex added.

"What makes you say that?" Nick asked, almost instinctually.

"Those images will never leave my head. The crying, the explosions, the constant fear of not knowing if you are going to live another day or not. The decisions I could have made to save more lives. All of it still stay's with me. I don't consider myself a hero, yet the world praises me for what they see as an act of valor. You know, I was a part of a six man squadron of fighter pilots; we were called "the Wings of freedom". By the end of the war we were fighting, the "Wings of Freedom" only had two pilots left." Alex said, he was now staring of into the distance. Nick took all the information Alex was giving in silence, as he could only imagine what Alex had been through during his time of war.

"General Pepper told me that your world was different than ours. He told me that out of your solar system, your planet is the only one that holds life. Who did your kind fight against that caused such grave casualties?" Nick asked.

"It's funny you should ask that, we were fighting other humans. We are the only species on our planet that has dedicated our lives to fighting wars and causing such harm on each other." Alex replied as he let out an ironic scoff as Nick looked at him with confused eyes.

"So you guys were fighting other humans? Why would you fight your own species?" Nick said; Alex could understand the nature of that question.

"Despite being the same species, not everyone back home on earth considers everyone to be the same. Earth is composed of many different kinds of populations, called countries. Each country only cares about the needs and wants of its members. These members compete for the Earth's limited resources, and so wars break out over things such as natural resources, territory and power. Our own greed is the cause of our destruction." Alex responded.

"You know Nick, I admire Corneria. Your planet seems so peaceful and free of civil conflict." Alex said as he finally took a seat next to Nick on his bed.

"Thank you, I am grateful for that…." Nick said as he thought about the peace and tranquility he had back at home.

"But Alex…If Earth is a place where you fight your own species constantly, why are you so eager to return home?" Nick suddenly asked; the question took Alex by surprise.

"Because, I made a promise that as long as I live, I will fight. I will protect the people of my nation and defend the rights they have. To make sure my fellow brothers and sisters sacrifices were not in vain. I love my country, and despite all the chaos and destruction I see, I will never turn my back on the place I call home." Alex said, Nick could see a spark of patriotism flicker on Alex's eyes. Nick understood what Alex meant. He would never turn his back on Corneria if his planet needed him.

"I respect that Alex. You're a good person and I'm glad I had a chance to meet you." Nick said as he looked at the person sitting next to him.

"Thank you Nick, I admire you too. You're a great person and even greater friend. I'm glad that I had the chance to meet you." Alex spoke as he looked at Nick and extended his right hand. Nick grabbed Alex's hand with his own and shook firmly. It was at that point that a sudden beeping noise began to come from Nick's wrist. Nick let go of Alex's hand and looked at his wrist, where his wrist communicator was located, and began to tap away on it.

"Well Alex, looks like your only mere seconds away from returning home. The C.M.S Primordial is now in Earth's Orbit." Nick said as he told Alex what was being displayed on his wrist watch.

"Great, where do we go now, Sergeant?" Alex said as he stood up from Nick's bed.

"Let's get you back on the bridge. After I finished giving the orders to stay put, I'll drop you off on my spacecraft." Nick said.

"Perfect, let's go." Alex said as he followed Nick back on over to the bridge.

While Alex followed closely behind Nick, He tried his best to keep from letting his excitement get the best of him. He was only mere moments away from returning to the land he called home, and soon his mission would be considered completed. He began thinking up of all the things he would do as soon as he was done filing all the paperwork he needed to file up first. Perhaps he would finally take a moment to relax on one of the many Florida beaches he had seen only two weeks ago. It was exciting for him to finally be home, and he couldn't wait any longer. Soon enough, Alex and Nick reached the bridge, and Nick was beginning to give out his orders. Alex went straight to the observation deck and looked at the gigantic blue and green planet he called home. It was a beautiful sight for him, and he had a spectacular view of a specific area of land he had missed for so long.

He looked at the Continent of North America and took in all the different shades of green and brownish yellow that scattered the landscape. It took his breath away and he felt that at any moment, his anticipation to be home would get the best of him. But something suddenly took that feeling away from him. He could a dark brown section of land on the area that was the southeast region of the United States, a region he once saw a lushes green. He didn't know what had happened, but something clearly went wrong. His new feeling of happiness began to fill with feeling of dread, as he could hear footsteps getting closer to him.

"Wow, Earth looks a lot like Corneria. It's a beautiful planet." Nick said as he stood next to Alex, taking in the view of the blue and green planet.

"Are we set to go?" Alex asked completely ignoring what Nick had said; his voiced seemed very stern and troubled.

"Yeah, just waiting on you." Nick said as he continued to look at Earth with awe.

"Then let's go. I've got a feeling like something isn't right at all." Alex said, as he continued to look at the Southeastern region of the United States.

 ** _Authors Note: Alright guy's, this concludes yet another chapter in this unfolding story! I hope you all are enjoying this Fanfic as it begins to approach its upcoming end. Thank you all for reading and I wish to continue giving you all future content for you all to enjoy. As always, feel free to leave a review or a P.M about anything you might want to say concerning this fanfic. If you wish to get in contact with me, write me either on FB or snapchat (My FB and Snapchat name are on my profile). Thanks to all of you who have submitted O.C, your contributions are truly helpful! Take care and please be safe you guys!_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Sfz_Eldorado_**


	25. Chapter 24: Broken Home

_**Authors note: Hey there everyone! I am back again with another new chapter for you guys to read! I know some of you have been waiting patiently for this chapter to come out, so I wont keep you all waiting any longer, Enjoy!**_

"Are you all strapped in?" Nick asked as he closed the hatch to his space fighter, while Alex took a spot behind the pilot's seat.

"Yeah, I'm set and ready to go." Alex said, putting his exo-suit pack on his back, before strapping himself tight to the co-pilots seat.

Nick ignited his jet fighter up; the engines on the craft began roaring inside the bay of the C.M.S Primordial. He then proceeded to do his routine pre-flight check to see if everything was okay. Alex watched what was going from his spot in the jet fighter. He watched as Nick carefully moved the flaps on each wing. Alex gave Nick the thumbs up signaling that flaps were working accordingly. Next, Nick began to check the tail rudder. Alex twisted his body around to make sure the rudder moved accordingly to Nick's controls, before giving Nick the ok. Once Nick finished the pre-flight check, Alex received a headset from Nick.

"Put this on so that we can communicate while I fly. I don't necessarily know where I need to drop you off so you're going to have guide me once we breach the atmosphere, ok." Nick said as Alex placed on his headset.

"Affirmative, I'll tell you where to go." Alex said as he finished adjusting his headset and waited for Nick to launch out into space.

Alex waited patiently, as Nick slowly began to pull back on the throttle to his jet. The jet began to scream even louder, the noise began to seep through into the cockpit as Nick continued pulling further back on the throttle. After what seemed like a good long minute, Nick had managed to raise the Engine power to max, before finally letting go on the brakes and launching him and Alex into space. Alex felt his body being pressed back against the chair as Nick began to fly towards Earth. Alex kept his eyes locked to the blue and green sphere they were now approaching. Soon enough, Nick and Alex had entered the outer atmosphere of Earth, there was a small red ring beginning to form around the nose of Nicks jet fighter.

It wasn't long before Nick and Alex had reached deeper into the atmosphere. Alex could see that there was a huge amount of heat surrounding the jet fighter; the glass was completely engulfed in a bright orange ring of fire. The entire canopy of the plane began to shake violently, the amount of G-forces acting upon the plane made Alex a little nervous. However, it was only a matter of time before the plane stopped shaking and everything was calm.

"How are you doing back there? Are you still in one piece?" Nick asked as he took a moment to check on Alex.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken up. I need you to fly over to these coordinates. I'm sending them over to your HUD." Alex responded as he took a moment to shake off the headache he had gotten while Nick was entering earth's atmosphere.

Alex quickly began tapping away on the co-pilots computer resting in front of him. He located the Kennedy Space Center on the mini map being displayed over on the screen and swiped the coordinates forward at Nick.

"Roger, Coordinates received. Our E.T.A is ten minutes, so sit tight and enjoy the flight." Nick said as he banked his space fighter over the left. Alex didn't respond as he looked at the brownish green area that blanketed the entire east coast of the United States.

Alex had a strange funny feeling in his gut much like when he was first about to shoot off into space, the same gut feeling that told him something was obviously wrong. His mood had completely changed from a glad and excited state, to one of worry and dread. He continued watching the approaching brown landscape in silence. He kept his grip on his exo-suit pack, which rested on top of his lap. It wasn't long before Alex could see the Florida peninsula and began to make out more details on the land. To his surprise, the land was not covered in dirt, but instead was filled with massive craters, uncovering the dirt that once lay buried underneath grass.

"What the hell happened here?" Alex spoke softly as he continued to watch in shock. He could literally see cracks on the earth down below from a large object slamming onto the ground.

As Nick continued to fly over towards the Kennedy Space Center, The landscape only got worse and worse. Alex could see the wreckage of what once used to be the city of Cape Canaveral, Florida. The once proud downtown area now lay in a crumbled mess; the skyscrapers he had seen before arriving to the space center were reduced to ruins, the streets filled with overturned cars and debris.

"Whoa, it looks like a full out warzone down there." Nick said through his headset.

Alex remained silent, the feeling of guilt suddenly flooded his mind, as he couldn't help but feel like this was his own fault. Alex continued to stare at the destruction down below. Suddenly, there was a large beeping noise that filled the cabin. Alex looked at the CPU in front of him and he could see a small red dot blinking approach the outline of Nick's ship.

"Nick, we have an incoming missile on our 6" Alex responded as he turned his focus off of the destruction over to the war head heading their way.

"Roger that. Hang on, we're taking evasive action." Nick responded as he pulled back on the throttle and brought the space fighter to a faster speed.

Alex kept his eyes the CPU, the missile kept hot on their heels. Nick did his best to try to outrun the missile, but no matter how much Nick tried to outrun the missile, the closer it got.

"Nick, you're not going to outrun this missile. It's a smart SAM missile. Let me take the wheel." Alex responded as he grabbed the co-pilots controls.

"Ok, you're in control now." Nick said as he switched the controls over to Alex.

Alex gripped the controls of the jet firmly; his eyes were glued to the CPU. Alex slowed the space fighter down, allowing the missile to come dangerously close to them. Alex let his years of combat experience and training kick in to overdrive as he suddenly pulled back on the controls, the nose of the space fighter shot up into the air, causing the air craft to lose velocity at a massive rate. Since the missile was really close to them, the missile did not have the right amount of time to give chase, and instead continued flying straight. Alex leveled the plane back to its normal position; he targeted the SAM missile that was flying in front of him, before flipping the safety off of the firing button and shooting two lasers like rounds at the missile. He watched as the laser rounds made their way to the missile and cause a big explosion.

"Nice flying, looks like you really do know how to fly." Nick said as he switched the controls back over to the main pilot, and continued to fly steadily.

"Thanks, how far are we from our destination?" Alex asked as he let the rush of adrenaline leave his body.

"We just now arrived, and it looks like we have activity on the ground." Nick said, Alex looked out the cockpit window to see that space center air force base had soldiers scrambling about.

"Right, I think it's best if we land as soon as possible. I'm not trying to have a dogfight with some of my own people." Alex said as he scanned the airspace around them to see if there were any other aircrafts nearby.

"Same. Switching to landing mode, I recommend you strap yourself in just in case." Nick said, as he began lowering his jetfighter down on the center of the base. As the two began getting closer and closer to the ground, both Alex and Nick could hear loud pings hitting the side of the spacecraft.

"So now they're firing at us. Luckily for us, my spacecraft is made from the strongest material Corneria can afford; only Cornerian weapons can damage this monster." Nick said. Alex didn't respond, he only kept his grip around his exo-suit pack as Nick brought his spacecraft down to solid ground.

Once the spacecraft had finished landing, Alex and Nick found themselves surrounded on all sides by a group of American soldiers, their weapons drawn and aimed straight for their heads.

"Alex, what do we do? I don't think your people know that you're on this plane." Nick said over his headset.

"Relax, I can handle this. I need you to open the hatch of the spacecraft. Once you open the hatch, stay inside until I say it's safe to come out."Alex responded. Nick didn't say a single word as he pressed the button that opened up the hatch to his spacecraft, while Alex stood up on his seat and looked at the soldiers aiming their weapons on him.

"Men, ready your rifles!" McRanger shouted as he pointed his G36 rifle at the two beings he saw sitting on a spacecraft. He kept his finger on the trigger as he watched the hatch of the spacecraft open and one of the two beings stand up, his hands in the air.

"Lower your weapons, we are not hostile!" The being standing up said, he spoke a perfect American accent.

"You are on a military airfield, I suggest you comply peacefully or we will shoot you, both of you, on sight." McRanger responded back. He could hear his men readying their weapons to fire as their weapons clanked at the sound of their owners switching the safety off.

"We are aware of our location. There is a reason why I am here; I am looking for Dr. Charlie Ranger." The voice said.

"Step off of the aircraft with your hands up and state your name." McRanger ordered. The being only nodded his head as he picked something that resembled a back pack up and threw it on the ground, before stepping over the side of the aircraft and landing on the paved airstrip with a loud thud.

"My name is Major Alexander Simmons, United States Marine Corp." The being said as he took off his helmet off, revealing the face of a human being hiding underneath it.

It took a moment for McRanger to register where he knew that name from, but when he remembered who Alex was; he instantly lowered his weapon and approached the man who claimed to be Alex. Once McRanger was within arm's length away from the being, he shook his head in approval. He strapped his G36 onto his back and placed both of his hands on Alex's forearms.

"Welcome back to Earth Major." McRanger said as Alex returned his welcoming with a nod of his own.

Alex and Nick followed closely behind McRanger as he led them deeper into the Kennedy Space Center. Alex was completely astonished on the drastic change that had been done to the once high tech space military. What once was a room filled with new age technology was now a room filled with injured and homeless Americans. The room was filled with doctors attending to the wounded while the three continued to walk to the control center.

"McRanger, what exactly happened here?" Alex asked as he walked past a doctor who was attending to a man recovering from a gun wound to his right eye.

"Hell came by for a visit. The fucking Russians launched an attack on our eastern coast. At first it seemed like it was just us against them, however we found out that the Russians had gone behind our backs and created an alliance with the alien race. They used the alien's technology to hide their weapon satellite and unleash multiple K.E.M Strikes along our eastern coast. By the time the people at the Pentagon noticed what was going on, it was too late. Millions of people were killed and many more are still injured or missing in action. I lost two members of my Delta Force unit…." McRanger said as he suddenly started remembering the events of that day he would never forget.

"Dear god… and what about the president, what plan does he have to even the score with the Russians." Alex said, walking past another doctor attending to a little girl and her broken leg.

"Plan, what plan? Shit we would be lucky if he even had a suggestion. We haven't been able to do much of anything after the Russians attack, and the rest of the world is afraid to do anything in our favor in fear of the Russians doing the same to them. We basically are stuck with a finger between our asses and there's nothing we can do about it." McRanger said as he scoffed as he mentioned the helplessness of the situation.

"What do you mean; we still have the Navy, Air Force and Special Forces, right?" Alex continued asking.

"Yeah, but without any resources, ammunition and men, those things are completely useless. As of right now, the Country is under strict marshal law. And even if we did have those three essential items, we are still missing one utterly important thing, The Pentagon. We lost her possession when the Russians launched their K.E.M's. So now we have no way of contacting our boy's overseas and no way of organizing ourselves under protocol. All operations have been placed under suspension and terminated until we can recover some minor resources." McRanger said, He took a right in a hallway that Alex recognized as the way over to the preparation rooms.

"So you're telling me that we are completely in the dust, there is nothing we can do?" Alex almost hesitated when he asked the question.

"Not unless you plan on dying." McRanger replied back.

Alex let the reality of the situation sink deep into his soul. He never thought he would see the day that the United States Military would be at a loss in a conflict or situation. It appeared to be a nightmare, only this time he knew he was already awake. It also didn't help that now he felt more terrible about himself than ever. He felt like this was his entire fault, and that it could have been avoided had he chosen not to go on that mission instead. Nick noticed the sudden change in Alex's character, and it began to worry him to a certain degree.

"You said that the Russians used some sort of alien technology to hide their K.E.M satellite, Can you tell me a little bit more about these aliens?" Nick asked McRanger.

"Well we don't know much. We never got a chance to speak with them in person. What we do know is that Lord Andrew Oikonny, their leader, appeared about two weeks ago and caused a worldwide panic when he sent a video transmission across the globe." McRanger replied back as he continued taking the two over to the control center.

"Wait a minute; did you say Lord Andrew Oikonny?" Nick asked suddenly, a sense of surprise suddenly filled his body.

"Yes sir I did. Do you know him?" McRanger said as he had confirmed Nick's suspicion.

"Indeed I do. He is a leader of a rebellion army back where I am from. He must have traced your travel path once he destroyed your spacecraft in Lylat Alex. If What you say is true, Sergeant, than I have an awful feeling that whatever happened to your country here is only the beginning of the trouble Oikonny will cause in this world." Nick said.

"Great, that's just what I wanted to hear. More trouble." McRanger scoffed as he stopped in front of a set of double doors.

McRanger knocked on the door loudly, the sound of his fist banging on the steel plating echoed across the deserted hallway. It didn't take too long before the sound of a lock clicking projected from inside the room and the doors opened. Standing there at the door was Dr. Charlie Ranger, Chief of N.A.S.A operations. Alex looked at the beaten up lab coated person standing in front of him.

"Major Simmons, is that you?" Dr. Ranger said, his jaw hung low as he couldn't believe his eyesight at the moment.

"Yes it is, Dr. Ranger. I have returned." Alex said, as Dr. Ranger kept his shocked expression plastered all over his face.

 ** _And there you have it folks, that is the end of this chapter. As you can see, Alex is now back on earth, his country is in pieces and in danger of disappearing. What will our hero do to save his country? Will he find a way to fight the Russians and Venomians? Will he rally the remainder of his fellow brothers and sisters in arms and fight back, or will he lock himself away and accept the fate of the world around him. Find out next time in the next chapter of Operation S.A.M._**

 ** _Authors note: Thank you all for reading this update, I am glad to see that you have all stuck through this story this far and I hope to continue providing you all with some more awesome content in the future. Thanks for all of you who submitted OC's for this story and letting me use them! I also want to state that if you posted an OC and they don't get included in THIS story, do not worry. I will use your OC in a future fic that I might be currently working on as well... So all is not lost! Thanks again everyone, good bye and stay safe out there!_** ****

 ** _Sfz_Eldorado_**


	26. Chapter 25: A New Plan

_**Authors Note: Alright everyone! Here I am again with another chapter for all you awesome readers. I want to take a brief moment to apologize for an error I have committed with an earlier chapter in this story. I was looking back at Chapter 18 and I noticed that I had posted chapter 19 twice. I have fixed the issue and the real chapter 18 is now posted. Again I apologize for my simple mistake. Now, please enjoy this new chapter, titled Chapter 25: A New Plan.**_

"Alex! It's really you! When we lost connection with the Leonhard, we presumed you to be dead, but no, you're alive and back home!" Dr. Ranger shouted in pure disbelief.

"Yes, Dr. Ranger, it's great to see you too. I am glad my safe return brings you such pleasure, but sadly I wish I could say the same about seeing "Home"." Alex said; he wasn't really in the mood to be all cheery and happy.

"Right, not with all the unexpected series of events that has come about. I completely understand. Please, allow me to escort you lot to the situation room. I am more than positive that you would like to be filled in our current standings." Dr. Ranger said as he swung the door to the prep room wide open, and gave a way for Alex and McRanger to enter.

"Thank you, Doctor." Alex, McRanger and Nick said in unison as they began to walk into the prep room.

"Oh and who is this?" Dr. Ranger said as he took notice of Nick presence.

"My name is Sergeant Nick Davis, of the Cornerian Defense Force. I am the one who carried out the mission of returning Major Simmons back home safe and sound. It is a pleasure to meet you." Nick said as he introduced himself to Dr. Ranger, extending his right hand.

"Ah I see, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well. By the way, thank you very much for returning him to us in one piece. Now please, right this way." Dr. Ranger said as he firmly grasped the wolf's hand and shook it, before gesturing with his left hand to follow along.

"As you can see gentlemen, after the events of what happened a fortnight ago, the president of the united states and what remained of the United states military decided to relocate in a area that was least damaged by the kinetic energy missile strikes. As it turns out, this space center was the best they could muster. This place serves as a base camp now, so to speak." Dr. Ranger began saying as he led the group of three through the prep room.

Alex looked around the crowded room; there was military personnel working diligently in front of old computer screens, shuffling through stacks of files left and right looking for some information as to what was going on in the outside world. He could hear people surfing through different radio frequencies and speaking into machines that looked rather antique, hoping to establish some sort of communication. It sort of reminded Alex of the movies he had seen of the Vietnam War era, movies where technology was not at its peak as it was now.

"What exactly are those people speaking into?" Nick asked as he too noticed the antique looking boxes.

"They're radios, or rather, past generation radios. Those people are using old land lines to try and contact other military bases nearby. When the strikes happened, the missiles destroyed every possible radio tower alongside our eastern coast. We've also learned that any modern form of communication is being monitored by the Russians, so not much information is able to be spread about. To fight this issue, we decided to take a few decades back and use those horrible static boxes." Dr. Ranger said; his dislike for the loud static like noise from the radio made itself known by the small group.

"Anyways, the main building serves as a shelter for those who survived the strikes, as well as a hospital for the injured. The preparation rooms inside this building are used for mission briefings and makeshift barracks. Here, the U.S military works twenty four seven to try and find a way to regain control of our eastern coastline. Sadly, we have not been able to do much in that aspect." Dr. Ranger continued saying as they kept walking deeper into the jungle of people working inside the first prep room.

"The Russians have control over our air and sea. They've positioned multiple aircraft carriers alongside the coastline and are using some sort of cloaking tech to hide their fighter jets. This makes things extremely difficult since we cannot see them, even with our most advanced fighter jets in the air." McRanger said as he turned his head over to Alex's direction.

"Indeed, that's why the president has ordered for all air and sea operations to cease, including civilian traffic. We cannot risk the Russians shooting down any civilian aircraft and endangering the lives of innocent people." Dr. Ranger added on.

"So we're basically chopped and screwed then?" Alex said as he continued walking behind Dr. Ranger.

"Unfortunately…" Was all Dr. Ranger said as he began to lead the group of three over to a set of double steel doors, where two men dressed in black suits stood guard.

Alex, Nick and McRanger stood back as Dr. Ranger approached the two men; he leaned over to the one on the far right and whispered something in his ear, before leaning back into a straight position and waiting patiently in front of them. It didn't take too long before the men finally separated from the door and granted the group access to what was behind the doors.

"Gentlemen, I present to you the President of the United States." Dr. Ranger said as he gestured for the three men to walk inside the rather dark room that served as the president's office.

Alex walked inside the dark room, there was only a shimmer of light coming from a huge monitor in the left side of the room displaying a map of the United States. In the center of the room stood two tall figures, one was leaning on top of a small wooden desk, while the other sat patiently behind the desk. In the far side of the room, stood two flags in the opposite corners that were barely noticeable due to the dark lighting. Alex made his way over to the figure resting on the desk and gave a sharp salute.

"Major Alexander Simmons. It is an honor that I get the chance to meet one of America's greatest war heroes." President Whitley said as stood up straight from resting on the desk and turned to face Alex in the face. He returned Alex's salute and extended his right hand out for a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. President. I am glad to be home." Alex responded back as he accepted the president's handshake and gave a firm and solid shake.

"As am I, I believe I have you to thank for that. What's your name my friend?" President Whitley said as he acknowledged Nick's presence.

"My name is Sergeant Nick Davis; it is a great honor for me to meet you, sir." Nick said as he walked forward from his spot behind Alex and shook President Whitley's hand firmly as well.

"Thank you so much for returning Alex to us. I wish we could commemorate you for the trouble but as you've probably noticed, my people are dealing with a situation that has gotten out of control." President Whitley said as he let out a sad sigh at the mention of the ongoing problem.

"It's alright sir, I understand the situation. I am more than willing to help in any way I can." Nick said as he waved off President Whitley's worry.

"Thank you Sergeant, I appreciate your concern in helping out. However, I am afraid to say that just your help alone will not be enough to save us from the threat at hand." President Whitley sighed again. Alex and Nick could tell that President Whitley was going through a lot. They could only imagine the huge amount of stress President Whitley had on his shoulders, the sense of helplessness and frustration of not being able to do anything do defend his people and country.

"Mr. President, if I may, what exactly do you have at your disposal, in terms of troops and resources." Nick asked.

"I can answer that question…" The second figure said he stood up from the chair behind the desk and made his way over to the center of the room next to him.

"My name is Commissioner Cross; I'm the head of Joint Special Operations Command, or at what's left of it. I guess you consider the general of the jumbled mess of a military we have now." Commissioner Cross added as he introduced himself to Alex and Nick.

"After the Russians attacked, we lost a third of our US army infantry, all of our Air Force fighter pilots have been ordered out of commission, we lost two thirds of our Marine infantry and all modern ground equipment is damaged beyond repair along the east coast. We still have a few spec op forces here and there but at the moment not a single unit is considered stable enough to carry out any covert op missions." Commissioner Cross continued saying as he stood next to the president, his arms locked at his side.

"Is it true? Are we really that crippled against the Russians?" Alex said as he was sort of taken back by the condition of the United States.

"I am afraid so. It doesn't help that all other forms of communication are offline either. All we can do is use the old landlines to contact local military camps. We've tried forming up some sort of resistance, but we are just too outgunned and outmanned to carry out such a risky task. As long as the Russians control the Pentagon and Washington D.C, There's nothing much we can do." President Whitley sighed depressingly.

The five men in the prep room maintained a heavy silence in the room. The severity of the situation added more and more weight to Alex's conscience and clouded his train of thought. He could not help but feel responsible for all of this, for some odd reason. His mind began to torture him, saying that if he had only been on earth sooner, he could have helped defend his country and prevent this entire disaster from happening. It bothered Alex that his mind did these things to him. It bothered him that he was losing everything he had gone through such extreme measures to protect, and it bothered him that the Russians believed that they were going to get away with the atrocities they had committed to his country.

"There must be something we can do. I refuse to just sit tight and let Andrew and the Russians take everything I have ever known away from me." Alex suddenly said, his voice sounded cold and angered.

"Alex, we cannot risk losing any more men and women doing missions that won't…" President Whitley began saying.

"I Prefer to lose my life fighting for the ones who died and try to wipe the enemy from this land than to sit locked up in a building filled with innocent people wishing things could go back to the way things were before. I can still pick up a gun, I can still fly a plane goddamn it, and I can still avenge my brothers and sisters who died on the field!" Alex interrupted the President mid sentence.

"When I joined the Marine Corps, twelve years ago, I swore that I would defend my country until I breathe my last breath. I swore on my country and I swore on my grave. I don't care if it's me against the world, I will not stand idly by for a miracle to appear out of nowhere to save the lives of my people. So yet again Mr. President, I ask you, is there anything we could do? Yes or no?" Alex yelled out in anger.

Dr. Ranger and Nick were taking back by Alex's sudden outburst While McRanger and Commissioner Cross continued looking down at the floor. President Whitley did not say a word as he let Alex's words settle in his mind. Alex was right. President Whitley could not keep the men and women of the American Military waiting for a miracle to happen. Nothing was ever done that way and it wasn't going to start right now.

"…There is one thing we can do. A few years into the Russian-American Conflict, My cabinet of defense and the pentagon formulated a plan just in case the Russians decided to bring to war to our mainland. They called it Operation S.A.M." President Whitley said as he began to talk about the secret defense plan.

"Operation S.A.M, What is that?" McRanger asked curiously.

"Secure. Assault. Mobilize. SAM. The operation consisted of securing Washington D.C using EMP missiles built by the Air Force, designed to knock out enemy vehicles within the D.C area. After D.C is secured, all our forces would wait for my authorization of a full out assault, laying siege to the city and wiping out all enemy contacts inside. Finally, after taking back D.C, the pentagon would mobilize all available forces to pursue and destroy the Russians. We never reached the point where we needed to carry out this secret operation, since we beat the Russians before they could come close to our borders." President Whitley described the contents of the operation.

"But now they are within our borders, we can carry this mission out." Commissioner Cross pointed out.

"Meaning, we now have a plan of action." McRanger added in as well.

"Exactly, the only problem is we might not be able to pull this off. The Russians control the air over D.C with heavy air patrols. Anything that gets within a hundred and twenty miles of D.C get's shot down." Dr. Ranger said as he stated that important fact.

"That's where I can help. I have a spacecraft from the Cornerian Defense Force called the C.M.S Primordial. What If we used the Primordial to fire the E.M.P missiles and then your guy's could fly in after. The Primordial could also work as a way of communication, allowing us to talk to each other in an untapped line." Nick said.

"That would work perfectly. All we need to do now is gather up the boots and birds to carry out the order." Commissioner Cross said. Things suddenly began to feel brighter for the five men in the room.

"And I think I know someone else who could give us a helping hand, someone who would even out the odds in our favor." Alex said as he suddenly felt his anger turn into determination, as he put on his exo-suit pack on and pressed the middle of his chest, his metallic white exo-suit morphing around his body completely.

Alex hoped that what Slippy had told him was true, that he could call Star Fox at anytime using his exo-suit. Alex knew that this mission was going to take everything he had for it to go well; he knew he was going to need all the help he could get.

(Over in Corneria)

Fox found himself back in the same situation he was in exactly two weeks ago; dying of boredom and sitting alone on the bridge of the Great Fox. After Alex left, nobody felt like really doing much of anything. After a hard long hour of mopping about, Falco decided that he was going to go out for a few drinks by himself, Slippy ran off to go do some more tech stuff at the Cornerian Defense Headquarters, and Krystal returned to her room to rest for the afternoon. Fox had to admit, He had grown quickly attached to Alex during the two weeks he had spent over with the crew. His absence made itself present amongst the pair of mercenaries and his mind would constantly reply all the fun memories he had made with their new friend, leaving Fox with a feeling of wanting more.

"Sir, There is a signal coming from a far location; do you want me to connect with the caller?" R.O.B'S voice suddenly rang in Fox's ear, bringing the vulpine back to the world around him.

"Try and see who it is first, if it's from the Cornerian Defense, say I am not available at the moment." Fox sighed; his mind was already expecting to hear General Pepper's voice call out from the video hologram display.

"Sir, it's from Major Alexander Simmons." R.O.B replied. Fox's ears suddenly stood up straight at the mention of Alex's name.

"What are you waiting for, patch him through!" Fox said, he somehow couldn't wait to hear from Alex, even though it had only been three hours ago since they had last seen each other.

"Roger sir, patching him through." R.O.B responded back as he began to connect Alex's call to the Holograph display. In a matter of minutes, Alex's face was displayed over on the display and Fox let out his signature grin as he saw Alex's face.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Space Marine. How have you been, Alex?" Fox greeted happily.

" _Well, I'm doing ok Fox; I finally made back home safe and sound."_ Alex responded as he tried to maintain a smile on his face.

"That's good to hear, brother. I'm glad you made it back safe and sound." Fox replied back; however he could tell that Alex was holding back something, and his mind began to wonder what it was that he was hiding.

"Something's wrong, did you miss us already?" Fox joked as he tried to see what was going on with Alex.

" _Oh I wish that was the issue. Unfortunately no, that's not what's wrong."_ Alex replied as he gave an upsetting sigh.

"Then what's wrong?" Fox asked, his happiness suddenly changed to worry.

" _Andrew Oikonny is here and he's formed an alliance with my countries enemy. He helped correlate an attack on my country and now things have turned for the worst. We're seriously outmanned and outgunned. My countries commander and chief has proposed a plan for us to fight back, but since we are lacking in resources and troops, we aren't guaranteed to survive the mission."_ Alex said as he threw away his smile.

" _I know you guys just finished fighting a war not too long ago, and you all want to take a break from all the action, but I need help. Nick has offered to help with our counterattack and use his starship to aid as well, but it won't be enough to fight the alliance between Andrew and my countries enemy. I understand if you choose not to come, I'm doing this with or without your help. I also wanted to tell you that it was an honor and a privilege to have met you, Falco, Slippy and Krystal. I want you to know that incase I don't live to see the end of this mission."_ Alex said sincerely as he laid out the truth of his call.

"Relax; you'll see the end of your mission. You're one of us, and as such, we will come and help you out. You can count on that." Fox said, he quickly made his decision.

" _Thank you Fox, I appreciate everything your doing."_ Alex said as he gave Fox a thankful smile.

"No Problem, pal. Just do me a favor, will you? Stay safe until I can get to you with the cavalry." Fox said, his concern for Alex's safety showing in his face.

" _Will do, pal. See you on my side…"_ Alex said as he cut the connection, leaving Fox alone to accomplish his new found task.

 ** _And there we have it, another chapter has finished in this tale. How will Alex, Nick, McRanger and the rest of the of American Forces do against the Russians while Fox gathers up his crew and arrive with reinforcements? Can Alex keep his word and stay alive, will Operation S.A.M come out as a success or an utter failure. Find out in the next chapter of Operation S.A.M._**

 ** _Authors Note: I want to say thank you to everyone following and keeping up with this story! I am very proud to see the positive feedback I am getting from everyone reading! I can truly say that this story has given me some awesome opportunities to meet some really great people and hopefully continue meeting new people in the near future. As always leave a review if you have any questions or concerns and keep an eye out for future updates. Stay safe everyone and Happy Early Halloween!_**

 ** _SfZ_Eldorado_**


	27. Chapter 26: A Call to Action

**_Authors Note: Okay people, the finishing act is about to commence, I am extremely excited to post this new chapter up as this story begins to come to a ever present end. I don't want to keep you guy's waiting any longer, so here you go, the next chapter of Operation S.A.M._**

 _(A radio frequency begins to play out across all areas of the eastern coast of the United States of America.)_

" _To all of you who can hear this transmission, this is the President of the United States. We have suffered a tremendous loss of life nearly two weeks ago at the hand of the Russians, as well as losing contact from the rest of our nation and the world. We have been forced to abandon our old way of life and live in makeshift safe havens scattered here and there in the coastal wasteland. We've been forced to survive with the constant fear that the enemy will soon find our compounds and lose what little left we, as Americans, have in our grasps. Our nation, once a superior force of peace and power, now lies balanced on a fine thread of disaster. Our Military might has been placed out of commission and many of our brothers and sisters who survived the onslaught two weeks ago now are prisoners of war._

 _It is for these reasons, and many more, that I call out to anyone who can hear this broadcast. It is for these reasons, and many more, that we the people of the United States must no longer lurk behind the shadows praying for an answer to appear. The time for action has arrived. I know some of you are weary of this decision, as you all have the right to be. We no longer have access to some of the advantages we once had over the Russians, we lack the man power and we lack the resources. However, these circumstances are nothing new when it has come to protecting and defending the American way of life._

 _Look back three hundred and six years ago in the past. Our nation, what was then just a mere fraction of what we are now, took on the strongest and most powerful military force at that time, the British monarchy. Our forefathers took to arms and fought a bloody war that they saw was worth dying for, a war of liberty, life and the pursuit of happiness, a war that the rest of the world did not believe the colonies would ever win. Now, three hundred and six years in the future, the American people find their very way of life being threatened yet again. We should follow in the steps of our forefathers and take to arms. We must fight for those who lost their lives two weeks ago, we must fight for the loved ones we have lost, and more importantly, we must fight for the freedom, life and liberty we all deserve to live by._

 _The time has come to act; this is the cry of your people, the cry of the dead and the cry of our mothers. We must act with whatever we have left to our disposal. We must make those Russians pay for the cruel and terrible acts of hatred and bloodlust that they have committed on our sacred land, and above all, we must act in the name of our human rights._

 _There is a very powerful quote that I would like to share with you all; a quote that I hope will inspire many of you to join me in this cause and fight. The quote goes- "Give me liberty, or give me death." This quote was spoken by Patrick Henry of Virginia back during the American Revolution, a quote that I now stand by till I breathe my last breath. I believe I speak for all when I say that I would rather fight and lose my life on the battlefields, then to sit back and accept the fate that these Russians have placed us under._

 _I have made a plan of action that I and the remaining members of my cabinet have approved, and will take place tomorrow. Please, join the resistance movement and help in any way you can. That is all I have to say. If you want to take part in this plan, please arrive tomorrow before the crack of dawn at the Air National Guard Base in West Virginia. Thank you and God bless the United States of America"_

 _(Radio frequency returns to static as soon as transmission ends across the eastern coast)_

 _ **Authors note: Alright so this chapter was a short and simple chapter, but a lot was said and done as well. The President of the United States has now called upon the remaining people of the united states to act now under neath the secret defense plan that is Operation S.A.M. I hope you all enjoyed what I was going for in this chapter and I also hope that you all stick to the very end of this story! thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! leave a review if you have any questions, and as always, stay safe everyone!**_

 _ **Sfz_Eldorado**_


	28. Chapter 27: An Old friend

**_Authors note: Alright everyone, I am back with another chapter, all be it this one is a short one too. I promise you all that the next Chapter will be much longer and have alot more action, as the next chapter will take place moments before the American Resistance attack. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter, happy reading! *I also have an announcement to make at the end of this chapter so stay tuned to the very end*_**

"What's the problem Fox?" Fox heard Falco's voice ring as he and the rest of his team members came into the bridge.

"It's Alex, he needs our help." Fox responded back, a look of severity assured his teammates that what he was saying was truly important.

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked; Fox's expression was beginning to worry her.

"Andrew seems to have found a way to get to Alex's home world. While Alex was stranded here in Lylat, Andrew made an alliance with the enemy of Alex's people and attacked them, now things over there have gone to shit, and Alex's commander and chief has proposed a suicide mission to try to fight back. We are going in to provide back up and assist Alex with his mission, since Andrew has been our target from the start of his rebellion. Are any of you apposed of going and helping, speak now or hold your peace?" Fox said, he looked at each of his members eyes and saw that none of them were objecting.

"Good, Then as a team, we will start heading over to Alex's planet to help him out with the resistance. I want everyone to gather all your weapons, check your Arwings and get into your combat suits, we need to be hot and ready for action by the time we reach Alex. Do I make myself clear?" Fox said, as he turned his back and looked at the front of the bridge.

"Yes Sir, understood!" Falco, Krystal and Slippy said as they clicked their heels and gave a salute to their leader.

"Good, then get going." Fox said as he dismissed his team, leaving him alone again on the bridge with R.O.B.

"What would you have me do, sir? Shall I contact General Pepper and inform him of your decision?" R.O.B asked as he waited patiently for his commander to tell him what to do.

"Actually yes, tell him that we are going to confront Andrew ourselves, but if he could also lend us some personnel and boots to provide more assistance. If he asks to speak with me, let him know that I am getting ready." Fox said as he began walking to the bridges exit.

"Ok sir, I'll do it at once." R.O.B said before he watched Fox leave the bridge and begin making his way over to his personal quarters.

Fox walked silently over to his living quarters, his mind racing with thoughts of what he would see once he arrived at Alex's planet. He knew just how destructive and brutal Andrew could be based on what he saw in the early years of the rebellion war. He could only imagine just how bad a shape Alex's country was in, and if things are really as bad as Alex said, then Fox knew that Alex and his resistance army would not stand much of a chance against Andrew. He silently prayed in his mind that Alex would be able to survive long enough for Fox and the reinforcements to arrive, as he continued to walk over to his quarters.

Once Fox made it to his living quarters, Fox closed the door behind him and went over to a small night cabinet he had standing on the left side of his bed. He took a seat on his bed and opened the cabinet, finding a worn down cell phone he kept with him. He picked the phone up and turned the display on, the phones screen light shone poorly from how old it was. Fox looked over to the contact list he had on the old cell phone as he thought of who else he could call in to help. He suddenly remembered someone who could help, and was glad to see that he still had the persons number registered in his phone. Without much hesitation, Fox clicked on the call option and placed the small rectangular device up to his hear. He waited patiently as the phone began ringing, waiting for whoever was on the other end of the call to answer.

" _H-Hello?"_ Fox heard a familiar voice speak on the other end of the line.

"Hey, how's it going stranger?" Fox greeted as he was glad that the person who was calling picked up.

" _Fox, is that you?"_ The voice said as she recognized Fox's voice.

"Yup the one and only Fox McCloud." Fox responded back.

" _Oh my god, it's been forever since I've heard your voice! I'm so glad to finally hear from you! How's the mercenary stuff going for you? Are you still doing the whole Star Fox thing?"_ The voice said asked in pure happiness.

"Yeah, I'm still doing work under the name of Star Fox. It's been going alright. I don't know if you follow what goes on in Lylat anymore, but my team and I just recently saved the world from the Aparoid's." Fox spoke

" _Oh yeah, I heard all about that. I'm glad you the rest of your team members made it out of that ok."_ The voice responded.

"Thanks. Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?" Fox asked, he decided that he would get straight to the point.

" _Sure, go ahead."_ The voice replied back.

"Ok then. I know you haven't flown an Arwing in a while, and you officially said you wanted to take things easy from now on, but I really need a big favor from you. I need some extra firepower for a mission I'm about to take on. You know I would never ask for help unless I feel like I would really need it, and this mission is one that I know for sure that I need help. My question to you is; do you think you can help me out with this mission, for old time's sakes?" Fox asked as he waited anxiously for a response.

" _You know, when I first decided to take things easy, it went really well. Now, though, thinks are kind of plain. I miss flying out there in outer space, and I also miss the thrill of shooting down enemy pilots. I'm kind of glad you called me Fox, because I had a feeling you were going to call me and ask for some help on a mission at some point, and now that you did call, I can give you an honest answer. Of course, I'll gladly help you out on this mission. How's that sound?"_ The voice said, Fox let out a small burst of celebration as he threw his fist in the air.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate you doing this." Fox replied back as he gave a content smile.

" _No problem, is there anything else I can help you with?"_ The voice asked.

"Actually yeah, do you still talk to Miyu and Fay?" Fox asked curiously.

" _Yeah, you want me to ask them if they want in, right."_ The female voice said as she guessed what he was going to say next.

"Yup, I would appreciate that very much, Fara." Fox spoke sincerely.

" _No problem Fox. I will see you in a bit then."_ Fara Phoenix said as Fox continued smiling despite her not being able to see it.

"Ok, I will see you in a bit. I'll tell R.O.B to send you the coordinates for the Great Fox." Fox said as he said his goodbye's to Fara before hanging up, leaving him alone to get ready for the task at hand.

"Ok Alex, I've got your reinforcements, now please stay alive long enough to help you out." Fox sighed as he started his preparations for the task at hand.

 ** _Authors Note: and so we reach the end of this chapter. I want to thank Tyfang360 for giving me the idea of Adding Miyu, Fara and Fay in as additional characters. I know that they were previous members of Star Fox and I felt like it would make an interesting addition to the story. Also, I wish to thank all of you people who are reading, new or returning viewers, I really do appreciate everyone who is continuing to read this._**

 ** _NOW HERE COMES THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! As of Today, I am starting a new Fanfic, this time the fic will be about...Undertale. I recently purchased the game due to some of my friends telling me so much about it, and beat the game in the true pacifist route. Now, I am a very observant gamer, and I kid you not, the story line of Undertale has captured my attention for its complexity. If you guys are interested in reading my fic, please feel free to do so as i will also post the first chapter i wrote for it up today as well. Thanks again to all you awesome readers for the support you've given me and please feel free to P.M if you have any question._**

 ** _Thanks and may everyone stay safe and sound!_**

 ** _Sfz_Eldorado_**


	29. Chapter 28: A Bad Omen

_**Authors Note: Alright everyone, I am back with another chapter update for Operation S.A.M! We are quickly reaching the end of this novel and I will like to say my thanks to all of you who have been reading and keeping up with this fic! With that being said, I am going to leave you guys to read this chapter, and if you would like, stick around to the end of this chapter for a few words I have to say! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Date: Tuesday, September 27, 2080**_

 _ **Location: White House, Washington D.C, United States**_

 _ **Time: 4:00 A.M**_

President Vasily was walking down the empty corridors of the White House, looking at all the pictures of the previous U.S presidents scattered about the wall. He stared at the pictures, giving each a hateful scowl as he continued walking down the long corridor. It wasn't long before Vasily arrived in front of a set of mahogany wood doors, with a little gold plaque screwed to the top of the door frame reading "East Room" in bold black letters. He took a moment to straighten out his suit and crack his neck before pounding a heavy hand on the face of the wooden doors.

"Come in!" Vasily could hear Andrew's voice faintly call out behind the doors. He placed his hand against the door and pushed on it, opening the door to expose a large room filled with Russian and alien technology.

"Ah, if it isn't my dear friend and comrade! Came to check out what I'm working on?" Andrew said as Vasily saw him messing around with a machine.

"Yes actually, I did." Vasily said, getting a good look of all the activity going on inside the makeshift lab. He could see wires and cables scattered all about, wires connecting to some of Andrew's computers as well as some of his own. There were hundreds of tables scattered about the room too, with large containers filled with strange fluids on them and all of Andrew's men were running about with files in their hands. The room looked like a complete mad scientist lab, and it made Vasily feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Wonderful isn't it? With my computers and your genetic engineering technology, I will be able to do great things!" Andrew shouted in pure happiness, as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Great things like what?" Vasily asked curiously.

"Well for starters, I am able to replicate any living organism from using only a single strand of DNA. That means that I can create clones of almost anything and everything living! Imagine, you clone about a thousand versions of a standard issue soldier. Now, you would have a thousand and one soldiers at your disposal!" Andrew said as he quickly ran off to another machine connected to a large tube filled with fluid.

"Ok, and who are you planning to clone? Are you going to clone yourself?" Vasily continued asking, trying to get more information from his "ally".

"Of course not. There can only be one of me. I am going to clone someone who I consider dear to me." Andrew said. Vasily could tell that Andrew was leaving some details out, but he decided not to continue pressing Andrew on for those details. Instead, Vasily had a more important matter to discuss with Andrew.

"I see. Well, There is actually something more important I wanted to speak with you about. Do you think you have a moment?" Vasily said as he changed the topic.

"Sure, what can I do you for?" Andrew replied back, as he began typing away at a keyboard that was mounted to the tall tube structure filled with fluid.

"It's about the Americans. My minister of defense has informed me that there is some movement going on our part of this country. He fears that the Americans might be planning an attack. In the event that the Americans do try to fight back, can I count on your men on providing support for my troops?" Vasily asked curiously.

"What do you mean the Americans are planning an attack? I thought you said that with our first attack, you had rendered their military useless?" Andrew responded back with his own question. This surprised Vasily for a moment, as it was not the response he was hoping to receive.

"Yes, we did render their military useless; my air force keeps theirs at bay and our blockade keeps their navy far away from the shoreline, however, the Americans are not known to back down. Even if the odds are against them. It is incredibly strange to see that they have not made a single move throughout the last two weeks. I've got a feeling that they will soon make a move, and when they do, we need to be ready. That's why I am coming to you to see if you can provide some support." Vasily stated.

Andrew kept quiet for a few moments as he continued typing away on the keyboard. He looked to be thinking of something very troubling and Vasily could tell that his words were beginning to have an effect on him. Andrew continued thinking to himself for five more minutes before he turned around and looked at Vasily.

"Like I told you in our agreement, my men and weapons are at your command. Use whatever you must to subdue your enemy and in return you continue letting me use your technology. If the Americans do attack, keep them as far away from here as you can. If you fail, then you will have other problems to worry about than some pesky resistance movement. Is there anything else that you would like to address with me?" Andrew said, his voice suddenly became cold and threatening, sending chills down Vasily's spine.

"No that is it. Thank you again for your help. I will leave you to your tasks, good bye." Vasily said as he saw Andrew nod his head in agreement and return to his cloning process.

Vasily made his way out of the makeshift lab. He could not stop hearing Andrews's cold voice speak in his mind of the threat he had made. He had never really been afraid of Andrew until now. He always thought that Andrew was just some sort of quirky being, stupid even, but tonight he thought differently. Vasily began making his way back over to his minister of defenses office to begin formulating a plan in case the Americans would attack.

Meanwhile, Andrew was beginning to type in a set of codes onto the computer to begin cloning. He typed the codes in swiftly and precisely, the keys making a rapid clicking sound as he typed in each character. Once he had finished with adding the code, Andrew placed his right hand in his pocket and pulled out a small test tube; inside was a thin strand of grey hair. He placed the test tube inside a slot in the machine and pressed the Enter key. The machine began to whirr in a soft hum, and the computer screen on the left side of the machine began to display a small horizontal bar, with a percentage of completion showing at "1%". Andrew starred vigilantly, crossing his arms at his chest and watched as the machine did its job.

"I hope you don't fail me, Vasily. I have come too far to fail, and it would be a sad shame to have to turn on you and destroy everything you have fought so hard to achieve. You better not fail me…" Andrew muttered under his breath in the same cold voice he had given Vasily only moments ago.

"And don't worry, you'll be back before you know it… Uncle Andros."

 _ **Authors note: Alright everyone, you've reached the end of yet another chapter to this story. I would like to thank all of you for reading this chapter and encourage you to continue to the very end. You guy's have made this writing experience for me a really great one and I will always cherish it!**_

 ** _Now, to all my people who are reading this from the United States, I would like to stray away from my usual goodbye to address something that I feel like is something very important. As some of you know, Donald Trump has become the 45th president of the United States. If you were old enough to vote this year and did vote for Trump, I will not think of you as any less a person as I am. Our Country was founded on the principle that everyone has the right to vote for who ever they want, its how a Democracy works. If you voted Democrat, I will not think you any less of a person. I understand if some of you are worried, (I didn't really expect Trump to win), But now that the deed has been done, we must stay united as a country and move on with our lives. I don't expect to change anyone's mindset on this matter, but I do want to let you know My stand is what I would say if I could tell Trump whats on my mind._**

 ** _"Donald Trump, I know you have experience being a C.E.O and a boss, but the presidency is an entirely different kind of C.E.O position. Prove us wrong and show us that you can actually react and say well educated and appropriate responses to the issues we all face in this great nation of ours and steer America to a better place..."_**

 ** _That being said and done, I hope everyone, everywhere will come to peace with these results and decide to react with reason and peace. Stay united as one, and as always, everyone please stay safe!_**

 ** _Peace and love!_**

 ** _Sfz_Eldorado_**


	30. Chapter 29: Releasing the Hounds

_**Authors note: Hey there everyone! I am back with yet another chapter of Operation S.A.M! We are rapidly reaching the end of this novel, and boy has this been quite the adventure! I won't keep you awesome readers waiting any longer, so, without further ado, Here is Chapter 29!**_

 _ **Date: Tuesday, September 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **2080**_

 _ **Location: Over American Airspace, United States**_

 _ **Time: 4:35 A.M**_

Alex looked at his fellow brothers in arms as they silently rode in the bay of a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III. He watched as some of them held their hands together underneath their chins, praying to god that nothing bad will happen to them as they traveled across the black morning sky. He had to admit it, Alex was surprised to see the amount of men and women who had decided to carry through with the Presidents authorized counter attack. He had counted a total of a hundred and fifty four troops from the Kennedy Space Center base alone. It looked like the President's speech had actually worked and raised the moral of the people living in the broken country.

" _Hey Alex, I guess you guys are pretty lucky to have found this old plane lying about huh?_ " Alex heard Nick's voice suddenly called out through Alex's headset.

"We'll be even luckier if we don't get discovered and shot down. And speaking of which, how are things looking out their?" Alex asked as he rested his back against the humming wall of the C-17.

" _Well, things are pretty quiet out here. My radar isn't picking up any enemy birds yet, so I'd say things are looking ok."_ Nick responded.

Nick had volunteered to serve as the C-17's escort, Flying not too far behind the massive transport aircraft and keeping a close eye of the surrounding airspace. Alex felt a little more assured that nothing bad was going to happen since Nick was providing support, however Alex still kept his guard up just in case. Alex took a look at his wrist watch and saw that the time was now four forty five in the morning. He felt the massive Boeing plane begin to lurch forward; beginning it's decent to the ground below.

" _Looks like we made it to our destination, I'll make sure to check the parameter while you guy's land."_ Nick said as he banked his space fighter to the left and began to run a parameter check around the National Air Guard Base.

"Roger that, see you on the ground." Alex responded as he took his seat near the entrance hatch of the C-17. It didn't take long for the massive transport plane to land on solid ground; the plane bounced as its landing gear kissed the ground and the jet engines began to roar as they were set to reverse thrust. Before long, the plane had come to a complete stop, and the soldiers inside the bay gave out a cheer in celebration. Alex got back up on his feet and made his way to the now opening hatch. Once the hatch had fully gone down, Alex found himself face to face with a large group of men and women, all dressed in their military gear saluting. In front of the group, was a tall man wearing the signature green beret, he had a scar on his left cheek that ran along vertically on his face, and in his mouth was a lit Cuban cigar.

"Welcome to West Virginia, Major." The Green Beret spoke with a gruff voice as he took a puff from his cigar.

"Thank you, sir. I take it that you're the commanding officer here?" Alex said as he stepped off of the steel ramp leading into the C-17

"Indeed, name's James Hacker, Gunnery Sergeant in the Green Berets. You come from the Kennedy Space center?" Hacker asked as he let out a cloud of thick cigar smoke escape from his chapped lips.

"Affirmative, I am Major Alexander Simmons, United States Marine Corps. Are all these troops the volunteers for the mission?" Alex asked as he looked over Hackers shoulder to see the large crowd of soldiers standing at attention behind him.

"Yes sir, we counted about one thousand eight hundred and fifty five brave souls ready to fight for our freedom. You got any more recruits with you or did you just bring that plane for show?" Hacker asked sarcastically as he lightly tapped the ash off of his cigar, the flakes landing all over his uniform near his abdomen.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I got a hundred and forty five souls on board ready to join the fight, as well as a nice payload of aircraft missiles and weaponry for the boots." Alex responded back, taking a moment to crack his neck from the stiffness he was feeling from keeping his head up high.

"Okay good, that gives a total of two thousand troops. What do you plan to do with them?" Hacker continued asking, Alex felt like he was standing in a strange interrogation room as he looked at Hackers dark beady eyes.

"Tell you what, Sergeant Hacker, Why don't you get these people set up in infantry squads. Arrange them how you see fit, and if you find any fighter pilots, send them my way. Meanwhile, I'm going to head out to the aircraft hangars to see what kind of birds we're working with. How does that sound?" Alex said, folding his arms at his chest and shifting his weight over to his left foot.

"Roger that, sounds like a plan." Hacker replied as he gave Alex a sharp and crisp salute, before starting out his new found task as infantry assigner. Alex returned the salute as he began making his way over to the large rows of buildings lined up next to each other near the runway.

It didn't take long for Alex to reach the aircraft hangars. There were a total of six hangars; each had a number painted in bright white paint on either side of the hangars opening. Alex made his way over to building marked as "hangar 1" and took a deep breath, hoping that he would find good quality aircraft's standing by. He slowly reached out to the small walk-in door to the hangar, before pushing the door open and walking in. What Alex saw inside the hangar began to mix his thoughts and emotions as he stood at that door way with a shocked expression.

Inside "Hanger 1" Alex could see neat rows of fighter jets all over the hangar. The only problem was that these jets were not the ones Alex had expected to find. Instead of the modern day fighter jets; Alex found himself starring down rows of fighter jets flown during the late 1900's- early 2000's. He let out a stressed sigh as he walked down the rows studying each and every jet he walked by. At the front of the rows, Alex found himself starring down a row of grey sleek designed sides of F-22 Raptors, which had been decommissioned by the US military in 2030. The next two rows behind the F-22's contained a full set of F-15 Eagles, Their muscular and bulky shape showing off the pride of American strength in their time. Lastly, tucked all the way in the back, Alex could see a neat row of F-14 Tomcats. He had remembered hearing tales of this fighter jet, and how the U.S military consider it to be the best fighter jet to have ever been made.

"Whoa, these are some nice planes…" Alex suddenly heard Nick's voice echo out inside the hangar.

"Yeah they're nice, but there's still a problem" Alex replied back, making his way back over to the entrance to the hangar.

"What is it?" Nick asked as he held his head out to the side in a confused manner.

"They lack the current counter-measures needed to survive in the air. These planes may still be able to fly and go really fast, but it won't mean shit if we can't attack and defend ourselves. We may as well paint giant targets on them if we let them fly…." Alex responded as he walked past Nick, who was still eyeing the mechanical beasts.

"Come on; let's see what's in the other hangars." Alex said as he reached the door to the hangar.

Alex lead Nick over to the other hangars and found himself starring at the exact same contents that where in the first. He let out a heavy sigh as he approached Nick, who was now resting his body up against the door to Hangar 6.

"How are things looking like for us?" Nick asked as he looked at Alex.

"Well, we've got six hangars filled with a total of two hundred and ten fighter jets. I don't know whether to say we're good or screwed." Alex sighed as he took a spot on the wall next to Nick.

"At least it's something right?" Nick responded, trying to lighten Alex's mood.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Alex nodded as he decided to look on the bright side of things.

In that moment, both and Alex and Nick noticed a crowd of men and women heading their way. In front of the crowd was Sergeant Hacker. He was still smoking his Cuban cigar, puffing and puffing like a chimney, and had a clipboard tucked down in his left arm.

"Major, I've got your pilots." Sergeant Hacker said as he stopped the crowd of men and women in front of Alex.

"Here are their names and info. I take it that you've seen what exactly we're dealing with inside the hangars…" Sergeant Hacker added as he handed Alex the clipboard.

"Yes, it's not the best but those fighter jets will do. Thank you Sarge." Alex said as he gave Hacker a firm handshake before letting him return to his tasks.

Alex looked at the list of pilots; counting out a total of a hundred and eighty pilots including himself. He took a deep breath in before lowering the clipboard down and looking at designated pilots in front of him.

"Alright, listen up! We've got thirty F-22 Raptors, a hundred and twenty F-15 Eagles and sixty F-14 Tomcats. I will be assigning you to your designated aircraft based on your level of experience. Newer pilots will be given an F-22, intermediates will get an F-15 and Aces will receive a Tomcat. When I call your name, you will stand front and center, wait to be given your aircraft and then be given the order board your plane. Do I make myself clear?" Alex shouted as he crossed his hands with the clipboard behind his back.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" All the pilots shouted as they responded.

"Good, then let's begin!" Alex said as he started going down the list.

It only took ten minutes to assign all one hundred and eighty pilots to their aircraft, leaving Alex and Nick as the last ones to board their aircrafts. Nick walked quietly next to Alex as he followed Alex to one of the F-14 Tomcats resting inside Hangar six.

"So, we're really about to go do this." Nick said as he watched Alex climb the Tomcats right wing and open the hatch to enter the plan.

"Yup, the time for action has arrived my friend." Alex replied as he jumped right into the pilot seat of the old beast that was the F-14.

"Indeed it has. I'll get going back to my own aircraft. I'll see you in the air."Nick added as he left Alex to begin revving the F-14 to life.

"See you in the air." Alex replied back, before closing the pilots hatch manually and starting the F-14's engine.

Alex began flipping all the F-14's power switches on as he heard the jet's engines begin to whir to life. He strapped his seat belt over the metallic chest plate of his exo-suit and put on the pilots headset over his ears. Once the engines were set and ready to go, Alex began to Taxi the F-14 out towards the runway. He could feel the sheer power of the F-14 as his flight controls vibrated rapidly in his palms.

" _F-14 Pilot Alexander Mason, this is Control Tower Bravo, do you copy?"_ Alex heard a static voice ring out in his headset.

"Copy that Bravo, hear you loud and clear." Alex replied, he steadied out the F-14 to go in a straight line.

" _Perfect. I am assigning you to be the lead pilot for flight squad 1, call sign "Werewolf". Have you performed the necessary flight checks on your craft?"_ The voice responded.

"Affirmative Bravo, Werewolf 1 is ready for takeoff" Alex said as he saw that everything on his plane was good and ready to go.

" _Ok Werewolf 1, Taxi over to Runway A1 and wait for your squad mates."_ Tower Control ordered.

Alex gave off the ok as he began to turn his F-14 over to runway A1. It wasn't too long after that the other three members of his squad were set and ready to go. He quickly ran through a roll call to make sure everyone was up and accounted for before returning over to Tower Control to ask for permission to take off.

"Tower Control Bravo, this is Werewolf 1, requesting permission to take off." Alex said as he placed his right hand on the throttle, gripping it with excitement and nervousness at the same time.

" _Permission granted, Werewolf 1. Take off."_ Alex heard the voice say on his headset, as he instantly pulled the throttle back and turned the F-14's afterburners on.

Alex felt his body push back against the chair of the F-14 as the Tomcat began to race down the stretch of the runway. He gripped the trembling flight control tightly as he saw that he was quickly gaining more speed by the second. It didn't take too long before Alex could see that the Tomcat had enough velocity to start ascending into the air. He pushed back on the controls and he could feel the nose of the Tomcat rise obediently into the air; the roar of the Tomcats engine coming from behind him as the mighty beast rose higher and higher into the air. Alex noticed that his squad mates were following his moves in a crisp and tight delta formation, rising in the air in perfect harmony.

" _Alright flight squad one, Go bring them hell."_ Alex could hear the voice say over his headset as he and the rest of his squad soared over the cool dark morning sky.

 _ **Authors Note: and that's the end of the chapter folks! stay tuned for the next chapter of Operation SAM coming real soon guys! Many thanks to all of you who are keeping up with this story and as well to those who have contributed their O.C's for this story! I really appreciate you guy's for the attention you have giving this story! as always if you have a question, let me know via P.M and I will gladly get back to you with a response. Stay Safe and I hope you all enjoyed your thanksgiving!**_

 _ **Sfz_Eldorado**_


	31. Chapter 30: Entering the Danger Zone

_**Authors Note: Hey there everyone! I am back to give you the next Chapter of Operation S.A.M! I am sorry if it took me awhile to submit this chapter and finish it, I am currently going through Midterm Exams at my school so most of my time had to go towards studying! After this week passes by, I should be able to update the story a little more frequently, ok! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**_

Alex kept his eyes peeled forward as he kept his F-14 level. He was in the front of the pack, leading the other fighter pilots towards D.C. e could see the city outskirts way out into the horizon. Between checking his altitude and enemy contact radar, Alex began to feel a sense of anxiety fall over him. He was expecting to hear the warning siren in his cockpit at any minute now, letting him know that an enemy aircraft had their sight on him; however nothing happened as he continued to fly towards the capitol.

"Nick, what's the reading on your radar?" Alex asked as he began to wonder what could possibly be going on.

" _Let me check…..My radar is still reading clear skies, at least for now. We're about twenty minutes away from the city and the Primordial is ready to fire the E.M.P Missiles."_ Nick replied over his radio.

"Ok then, the order for the E.M.P rods should be coming in any second now. If the enemy doesn't know that we're here now, then the blast from the rods will definitely let them know." Alex said as he looked at his watch; the time read 5:55 in the morning.

" _It sure will. I guess for the moment we should stand by till further orders."_ Nick responded back.

"Roger that, standing by for further orders." Alex said as he returned back to his task of keeping the Tomcat level in sky.

Alex listened to the sound of the jet engines roaring out behind him to keep his anxiety in check. He thought about what it was like being a fighter pilot during the times where the Tomcat was the supreme ruler of the skies, and imagined just the sheer power projecting off of the massive beast he was flying. The sound of the roaring engine alone was enough to bring fear into any pilot and the fact that the flight controls shook violently in his hands let Alex know that this plane was a force not to be reckoned with. Add in the fact that the handling and turn radius of this plane was just about as good as the modern day jets, as well as the Tomcats high missile storage capacity, and you've got yourself the closest thing to a grim reaper flying in the sky.

" _Calling out all flight squads, this is Overwatch. We're about to start the fireworks; sit tight and enjoy the show. Once the show ends, you are cleared to engage your targets. Remember what we're fighting for soldiers."_ A new voice suddenly began speaking over the radio, and Alex was brought back to reality.

The radio soon began to get filled with the cheers of every pilot flying as they waited for the resistance attack to begin. Alex looked at the sky above to see three streaks of light head straight toward the city. He followed the streaks until they disappeared into the ground. A few seconds past before the sky lit up with a giant blue ball that surrounded the entire D.C area.

" _Alright, Move in!"_ Alex heard Overwatch say over the radio, and soon every single personnel that was aiding in the resistance attack began to disperse to their locations.

"You heard the man, let's move!" Alex barked to his squad mates as he turned on the F-14's afterburners and began to head towards Andrews Air Force Base.

 *** _Over in the White House, Moments away from the American Attack*_**

President Vasily sat nervously inside the oval office as he tried to contemplate what his next move should be. He knew that the remaining Americans on the east coast were planning something, but he just didn't know what that _something_ was. He thought about sending his troops across the land, targeting the refugee camps the Americans had scattered about the eastern coastline, but that would force him to move his troops from their defensive positions at the nation's capital.

Vasily did not want to leave Washington D.C exposed, it was too risky and that would only leave him with very little time to act if the Americans did attack. Aside from that, he didn't know exactly where these refugee camps were, and he knew that it would take some time to go looking for them along the eastern coast. It was frustrating, and frankly, Vasily was beginning to lose his patience.

"Sir, the defense general would like to have a word with you." Vasily suddenly heard his secretary call out to him; snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Let him in. I have a few concerns I would like to address with him as well." Vasily said, clearing his throat.

The secretary nodded his head, as he opened the door wide enough to let the defense general of the Russian army into the oval office. He was a seasoned veteran, as shown by the countless medals and decorations neatly pinned on his uniform. Vasily remembered just how valuable of an asset he was, despite the outcome of the Russian-American conflict. The general had a few papers neatly tucked underneath his right arm, as he began approaching the desk Vasily was sitting at.

"Good morning, Mr. president." The general said; he gave a crisp salute to his nation's leader.

"Good morning, general. Please sit down. To what do I owe the privilege of speaking with you this fine morning" Vasily said as he exhaled deeply and offered the general a chair in front of his desk.

"I've come to inform you that we've spotted multiple American transport aircrafts flying to an air base in West Virginia. We have confirmation that those planes are filled with troops and munitions." The general said as he handed president Vasily one of the many sheets of papers underneath his right arm.

"I see. And around what time did these reports come in?" Vasily asked, his mind began racing with emotions of worry and confusion.

"The reports came in at around four o' clock this morning, sir." The General responded. Vasily did not say a word, he kept quiet as he only looked at the contents of the scouting report.

"There up to something general, but I don't know what." Vasily suddenly said, he began biting at the nail of his thumb as his mind raced with possible scenarios.

"That much is true, Mr. president. We've tried to tap into their communication lines to see what they're planning, but all their radio signals are filled with white static…" The general began responding.

"Please general; they wouldn't use any modern day forms of communication. They'd know that we were listening in on them. No, the Americans are using some other forms of communication that we aren't able to notice. Have your men at the Pentagon look at any alternative ways of communication, I'm more than positive that that we can find out over there." Vasily muttered, as he interrupted the general mid sentence.

"I will give the order at once sir. Is there anything else you'd like to carry out?" The general asked.

"Yes, in fact there is. I want you to increase the ground patrols around the city as well as scramble a few more fighter jets in the skies. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen today, and doing this would ease my mind a bit." Vasily said as he turned his office chair over to face the morning sky, which was now beginning to see the rise of the sun way off into the horizon.

"I will have that done at once, sir!" The general replied back, standing back up from his chair and giving Vasily another salute, despite Vasily not watching him.

"Good general, you are…." Vasily began saying, before he suddenly caught sight of something rather interesting happening in the sky.

Vasily saw three slim streaks of light racing across the sky, leaving long trails of smoke behind them. At first, Vasily thought that the streaks of light were just meteorites breaking through Earth's atmosphere, but that quickly changed as soon as he noticed that the three streaks were actually coming near the city. It was almost instantly that Vasily saw the streaks of light hit the ground with a loud crack, as if lightning had just struck and the entire white house began to violently shake. The next thing he saw was a large flash of blue, before all the lights and everything else shut off.

"What Happened?" Vasily shouted as he tried to regain his vision from the blue flash.

"We've just been hit with an EMP strike! All our electronics are down!" The general shouted back as he, too, was trying to regain his vision.

"Get every possible unit out and moving! Scramble every single jet into the sky! And use anything that is still up and running; The Americans are attacking!" Vasily barked out, the moment he worst feared had finally come.

 _ ***Back over to Alex's squad***_

"Alright Squad, let's begin with the bombing runs." Alex said as he started to line The F-14 into position.

" _Roger that Werewolf 1, Getting into position!"_ Alex heard one of his squad mates respond as they began to form a straight line behind Alex's F-14. Alex tightened his grip on the flight controls as he began to slowly push down, the Tomcat's nose began to slant forward in the direction of the ground.

He had a visual on what was happening on the ground at Andrew's Air Force base. There were Russian pilots beginning to board their jets and prepare to intercept Alex and the rest of the American Flight Squadron. Alex knew that there was only a short amount of time left before the Russian's would bring the fight to them, so he decided to turn on the Tomcat's afterburners to increase his velocity and reach the desired height for launching his bombs.

"Ok Team, take out as many enemy birds on the ground as you can. The less Russian's that get off that runway, the easier the task of defending the transport planes become. We don't have that much time left, so failure is not an option. Aim for Runways and Hangars, understood?" Alex said as he lined up his shot and placed his thumb over the firing button on the flight stick.

" _Understood, Sir!"_ Alex's squad responded, as they all targeted the crucial points of the air force base.

Alex could hear the loud explosions coming from behind him as he swiftly brought the Tomcat back over to a horizontal position and fired his cannons and missiles down on the runway. He looked back and saw that his team mates also had hit their marks, taking out a good handful of Russian jets on the runways. Unfortunately, Alex could still see that there were still a good forty jets still up and running as they taxied their way over to another runway.

"Good job, people. Let's turn back for another run." Alex said as he banked his jet to the left and began to turn around. His teammates quickly followed behind him as they got into formation for the second run.

Just as quickly and as swiftly as the first run, Alex and his teammates had managed to hit their designated targets, now only leaving fifteen Russian Jets behind. The fifteen Mig-74's left on the runway were now starting to take off from the battered runway, swiftly rising into the air in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

"Prepare to engage enemy birds, break formation!" Alex said as his mind instantly began to switch over to combat mode. He didn't wait to hear a response from his team as he quickly raised the nose of the Tomcat to a higher altitude and gain a better position on the airspace.

Soon Alex found himself at 14,000 feet high in the sky. He quickly checked his surroundings by twisting his neck left and right and spotted the aircrafts that were his teammates; however he did not see any of the fifteen Mig's. He began to turn his Tomcat over to the side to see if he could see what was going on below him, however he was surprised to see nothing but the flaming runway and smoke coming from the air force base down below.

"Does any have a visual on the enemy? Because I don't see anyone." Alex said as he continued to scan the airfield around him. His teammates all responded no as they continued to fly cautiously around the area over the air base.

"Nick, do you copy?" Alex spoke with uncertainty in his voice.

" _Go ahead, Alex."_ Nick replied back, he too had a sense of worry in his voice.

"Do you see any enemy aircraft flying around? I just saw fifteen Russian fighter jets take off on my side but now I don't see any of them. My radars not picking up anything either." Alex asked, he was beginning to wonder whether or not his eyes had played tricks on him or not.

" _Nope, nothing on my end. We just had the same thing happen on our end too. We lost visual with the enemy as soon as they took off from the runway."_ Nick replied, only increasing Alex's confusion and sending his warning instincts through the roof.

Suddenly, Alex caught sight of one of his teammates aircraft go up in a large ball of flames and shrapnel, the remaining parts of the plane falling lifelessly down to earth in a scorching ball of metal. He continued to watch the debris of the plane as it descended rapidly to earth, his jaw was left open in shock as the wreckage finally hit the ground.

" _Sir, Werewolf 2 is down! What are your orders?"_ Alex could hear the voice of one of his teammates call out in his headset, however Alex did not respond right away. He kept his eye on the wreckage of the plane down below.

" _SIR?"_ The voice called out again, before Alex finally snapped out of his shocked state.

"Do not engage! I repeat, DO NOT ENGAGE! Take evasive action until we can establish a visual with the enemy!" Alex said as he gripped his flight controls tightly and began to fly rapidly through the airspace.

Alex kept his concentration of avoiding anything that came his way as he tried to figure out what in god's name had just happened. Was it a SAM turret that brought down that plane, or was it the Russian jets? Where did the missile even come from? Who fired it? All of these and more were the questions that were running rampant in Alex's mind at that very moment. He tried to think about the possible solutions to his burning questions, however he found it much harder to so, as he tried to keep himself from looking vulnerable.

He was constantly finding himself having to fire flairs as his "locked on" warning lights came on and off while he banked left and right in the air. He could also see bullet tracings surrounding him as the enemy fighter jets fired their canons at him; however he couldn't see any sign of the enemy aircraft. He suddenly heard another explosion, and he turned to see another one of his team member's aircraft crashing down on earth.

" _Werewolf 4 is down, it's just us two! What do we do sir?"_ He heard his last teammate say as Alex continued his best to dodge the barrage of bullets and missile heading his way.

"GODDAMIT, AVOID! WE CAN'T SEE THE ENEMY SO AVOID AT ALL COSTS!" Alex yelled angrily as the situation he found himself currently in was beginning to stress him out beyond his limit.

"Nick, do you possibly have any idea what's going on? Why can't we see the enemy plans?"Alex continued shouting as he banked his F-14 violently to the right; the G forces forced his entire body to the left side of his pilot's chair.

" _Andrew must have given them some sort of upgraded Cloaking Device. That's why we aren't able to see them. We're going to have to wait until their cloaking device wears off."_ Nick replied; He, too, was dealing with the same problem on his end.

"We won't live long enough to see the "Devices wear off"! There must be some other way that we CAN see these motherfuckers! I've lost two pilots already; I can't afford to lose another!" Alex sighed with frustration as he tried his best to collect his thoughts and figure out a way to make the enemy visible.

Alex began to check every mode the F-14 had in its computer system. He tried everything from changing the planes settings to Night mode on, to trying to figure out if he could track where the missiles were coming from. Sadly, nothing was working for him, and he soon found out that he was running low on flairs. Alex found himself getting more and more aggravated as each second of helplessness passed by. There was nothing else he could do, aside from continue to use up what little flares he had and avoid the enemy, or watch them down every single American plane around their vicinity.

" _Alex, can you hear me?"_ Alex suddenly heard a familiar voice call out over the radio.

"Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear." Alex responded as he shot off another flare, getting yet another missile aimed at him off target.

" _It's me, Dr. Ranger. Let's me ask you, are you currently wearing your Exo suit? The one we made for you for your space travel?"_ Alex heard Dr. Ranger's voice ask.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything right now?" Alex answered as he managed to avoid a short burst of canon fire.

" _Perfect. I couldn't help but listen in on what was going on, and as such, I think I might have found a way for you to see your enemy."_ Dr. Ranger spoke with his cool and calm voice.

"Go ahead, I am all ears." Alex said, His mind began to fill with hope as he waited to hear what Dr. Ranger had to offer.

" _Well you see, when we built your Exo-suit, we had added some modifications in case you were to experience any trouble with your exploration. With the addition of these modifications, we placed in a thermal vision H.U.D as well as a Night Vision H.U.D. I am pretty sure that if you were to turn on one of the two H.U.D's, you would be able to see the exhaust from the ends of the plane and see a thermal signature of the enemy, thus allowing you to see your enemy."_ Dr. Ranger said.

"Ok, so all I would have to do is turn on my Thermal Vision H.U.D. or Night Vision? Are you sure?" Alex asked as he continued avoiding the constant fire he was receiving.

" _I am pretty sure. Why not give it a shot?"_ Dr. Ranger spoke back, before leaving Alex to try out his theory.

Alex took a deep breath. He pressed the button on his exo-suit located behind his head and waited for the helmet to cover his head completely. Once the helmet was on, He quickly gave the order for his suit to change his vision to the thermal vision H.U.D. It wasn't long before Alex saw that his normal colored vision had changed to the cool blue hue that came with seeing in thermal vision. He took a moment to look around his surroundings, and just as Dr. Ranger had said, he was able to see the exhaust leaving behind the Russian Mig's in the form of long red and orange streaks flying across the entire airspace.

"Dr. Ranger, I have a visual on the enemy. Thanks for the advice." Alex said as he suddenly felt his sense of helplessness leave from his mind and soul and began to replace it with confidence and determination.

" _No problem, Now knock those Russian sons of bitches out of the sky."_ Dr. Ranger said as he left Alex to go do his job.

"Alright, attention all pilots. If you want to see the enemy, switch your planes viewing option to Thermal Vision. You should be able to see the exhaust coming from the enemy's plane. That being said, let's knock some birds from the sky!" Alex shouted as he spoke confidently on the radio.

" _Roger that! Switching to thermal vision!"_ Alex heard his last teammate say.

Almost instantly, Alex looked back to see if the Russian pilot that was trying to shoot him down was still behind and, and sure enough, he still was. Next, Alex quickly decided to hit the airbrakes instantly on the F-14, the force of the sudden brake sent his body forward as he decelerated at an alarming rate. He saw that the Russian pilot had no idea what was going on, and as so, he brought his plane down underneath Alex to avoid crashing his plane on Alex's.

"Big mistake pal." Alex said as he angled his plane so that the nose of the plane was looking over the top of the Russian plane, before shooting out a decent burst of Vulcan rounds on to the Russian jet.

Alex watched as each round found itself hitting the surface of the Russian plane in a trial, ending at the jets tail and shattering the pilot's canopy as well. Alex flew his plane right next to the Russian plane and looked at the pilot flying next to him. The pilot was looking at Alex with a shocked expression on his face; his head moved slowly up and down and his mouth hung open as he took deep breaths. Alex could see blood running down the top of the pilots head and oozing out from his mouth as well, letting Alex know that one of his canon rounds had found a place in the pilots head. He continued watching as the pilot's body slumped over his flight controls lifelessly; the Russian jet began to fly downwards towards the ground.

"One down, fourteen more to go..." Alex said to himself as he turned his F-14 to intercept another Russian jet.


	32. Chapter 31: Pushing Foward

_**Authors note: Hello there everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas holiday and a Happy New Years day! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to post any new chapters up during that time, but I've had a long series of events come up in which I had to dedicated all my attention towards in order to over come them. I do have a few announcements to make towards the end of the this chapter, so please stick around to the very end! thank you and happy reading everyone!**_

 _ **Cornerian Orbital Gate**_

"Sir, we've reached the orbital gate. What are you orders?" R.O.B asked as he turned his robotic body over to face Fox, who was sitting down in his captain's chair behind him.

"We wait for the Generals men to arrive. It shouldn't be much longer now." Fox said as he looked at his wrist watch to check what time it was.

"Well sir, I am glad to inform you that they have just arrived." R.O.B replied back.

"Good, let's welcome the new faces." Fox said to R.O.B and the rest of his teammates.

Fox rose up from his chair and straightened his outfit, as he and the rest of the Star Fox crew took a minute to prepare and greet the other soldiers who were going to help out Alex. He could hear the sound of multiple smaller starships boarding onto the side of the Great Fox and slowly but surely, the doors to the bridge of the Great Fox began to open. Fox watched as one by one, each Cornerian soldier began to file in; the bridge of the Great Fox was soon filled with red, right in front of the Star Fox crew.

"Welcome aboard the Great Fox." Fox said as the last soldier took his place aboard the Great Fox's massive bridge. The soldiers all gave a sharp salute; And Fox gave a firm nod in response, placing his eyes on three familiar faces amongst the crowd of Cornerian volunteers.

"I want to thank all of you who accepted to take on this mission alongside us. We are heading to a new world filled with enemies and surprises, one of which is the rest of the entire Oikonny rebellion. Our mission; Help an American Soldier by the name of Alexander Simmons fight and defeat Oikonny and his men. I want all of you to help out as much as you can with whatever needs to be done. Once we arrive, you will be cleared to attack any rebellion spacecraft on sight. Have I made myself clear?" Fox said as he gave a small debriefing to the soldiers.

"Yes Sir!" The group of soldiers responded as they nodded their heads.

"Good, you're all free to roam about and rest till we arrive on the battlefield." Fox responded as he dismissed the group of volunteers. He noticed that the three familiar faces wearing their red Cornerian Army uniforms began to approach him, and he couldn't wait to hear what they had to say.

"Well McCloud, it's good to see that you've still got that leader charisma still in you." Fay said as she walked over to Fox and gave him a sly smile.

"Yeah, sort of makes me sad I'm not part of the team anymore and in retirement." Miyu added in as she walked along side Fay.

"Oh hush, I'm sure we all miss taking orders from the captain, right girls?" Fara asked as she was the last one to reach Fox.

"Pleasure to see you all again, I am sure as hell glad that you all decided to take part of this mission." Fox chuckled as he looked at the three former members of his mercenary team.

Krystal looked at from a distance as she saw Fox talking with the three female pilots. She had never seen them before, and she was more than positive that Fox had never mentioned anything about them. She continued watching from afar, her eyes glazed over the three new faces laughing as Fox chatted away.

"Oh man, those were some good times. I am really glad you gave Fara that call, Fox." Miyu said after finishing her laughing fit.

"Yeah, me too! It's been so long since I've flown my Arwing and knocked some poor bastard from the sky. The anticipation is killing me!" Fay clapped her hands furiously at the thought of going on a new adventure.

"I bet. Something told me that you guys weren't really happy retiring out of Star Fox. I wish you guys could come back and fly with us more often, but unfortunately you know how the regulations are." Fox said as he let out a small sigh of disappointment from stating the sad reality.

"It's alright, we all understand the rules. We're all just glad to be back in action, even if for a moment." Fara said with her signature reassurance, her hand finding a comfortable spot on Fox's left shoulder.

At that Moment, Krystal decided that she had had enough of watching the three mysterious females conversing with Fox, and instead began to try and figure out just who exactly the three women were. She began to make her way over to Fox, who turned to face her as one of the females said something to Fox and pointed at Krystal's direction with her pointer finger.

"Ah Krystal, I'm glad you decided to join us! Let me introduce you to three former members of the Star Fox mercenary team!" Fox said with a wide smile; Krystal gave a tiny nod of her head as she looked at each and every one of the new females standing in front of her.

"To your left is Fara Phoenix, She is basically like a sister to me. We've been through the entire Lylat war, side by side, till the very end. Next to Fara is Miyu. She is one bad ass Lynx you would not want to get into a dogfight with…" Fox said as he pointed to the Fennec Fox and then over to the Lynx.

"Yup that would be me, I've got over a hundred confirmed enemy kills and hoping to add more to the count today!" Miyu said with a tomboyish expression; extending her right hand out to Krystal in the process.

"Well, I am sure glad to hear you're up to the challenge then, Miyu." Krystal chuckled a little awkwardly as she received the Lynx's hand and shook it gently.

"Right and the last lady over to your right is Fay." Fox said as Krystal looked over to the cocker spaniel; Fay tilted her head over to her right and gave a friendly smile along with a wave of her left hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet all three of you. I would surely love to hear more about all the adventures you three have had with Fox once we get through with this mission. I am Krystal, by the way." Krystal said as she gave a little nod to the three new women in front of her.

"Of course, we all have a lot to talk about now that we are all here together. I'm sure Fox has some pretty interesting stories to tell indeed." Fara said as Krystal noticed her taking a glance over at Fox, who was starting to glow a light shade of red on his white furry cheeks.

"Uh yeah, I sure do! R.O.B I think its best we start heading towards Alex, we don't want to keep him waiting much longer!" Fox quickly said as he turned his face away from the four ladies and switched the topic immediately. R.O.B only turned to his captain and gave a sharp nod, before getting back to work on sending the Great Fox over to Earth. Fox let out an embarrassed sigh as he tried to remove the red from his cheeks. Deep inside his mind he knew that he would have a lot of explaining to do, especially towards Krystal…

 _ **Battlefield: Washington D.C**_

Alex pressed down on the firing buttons located on the far end of the Tomcat's flight stick. He watched with cold, rage filled eyes as his missiles soared through the air over to the unfortunate Russian pilot locked within his line of sight. It wasn't long until the Russian plane was reduced to a ball of molten steel and debris falling down to earth. Another life claimed in the name of vengeance.

Alex had already downed five other enemy aircraft near Andrews Air Force Base earlier. He only had one more teammate flying alongside him out of the group of four he initially started out with. Thankfully, Alex couldn't see anything nearby the air base, so he decided to take the next step to the mission.

"Werewolf 3, round up on my four o clock. We're going to go ahead and proceed with the next task. Stand by for further orders." Alex said as he turned his aircraft over towards the direction of the white house.

" _Aye sir, approaching your four o clock now."_ Alex heard Werewolf 3 say. Alex turned his head over to see an F-22 raptor flying next to him diagonally to his right. He nodded his head in response and then changed the radio frequency over to master frequency known as Overwatch.

"Overwatch this Werewolf 1; we've cleared the skies over Andrews Airfield, requesting communications with Delta Force, Team Alpha 6." Alex said over his radio, scanning the airspace around him for any enemy aircraft.

" _Roger that Werewolf 1, good job on the airfield. Establishing connection with Delta Force Team Alpha 6. Change your frequency over to Channel 3."_ Alex heard Overwatch respond back. Alex quickly switched over his radio frequency to channel 3 and waited for the connection to Alpha 6 to be established. In little to no time, Alex could hear the sound of gunfire and yelling filling his headset.

"Alpha 6-1 this is Werewolf 1, how are things looking for you on the ground." Alex asked as he continued patrolling the airspace around him.

" _We're on our way to the primary objective, but the area is hot! We're pinned down by heavy enemy resistance, 7 miles from our target. We'd appreciate it if you could loosen up the tension with a Lightning Strike so we can get a move on!"_ Alex heard McRanger's voice shouting over the sound of the gunfire in the background.

"Roger that, Send me your coordinates and I'll make way over to you." Alex responded.

" _We're in Silver Springs, at the abandoned brewery on Georgia Avenue. 6.8 miles north from the White house! Recommend you fly low, there are a lot of enemy aircrafts in the area!"_ McRanger yelled as the sound of an explosion could be heard in the background.

"Alright then Alpha 6-1; friendly Lightning Strike inbound." Alex said as he quickly banked the F-14 north and began to head over towards McRanger's location.

"Werewolf 3, Follow my lead and keep an eye out for enemy aircraft." Alex spoke as he switched back the radio frequency over to his crews channel and began to raise the F-14 Tomcat higher into the air, his teammate following close behind him.

The morning sky was now beginning to fill with massive grey storm clouds. Alex knew that very soon it would begin to rain heavily, limiting the visibility for all the pilots in the air. This would prove rather dangerous for those pilots who had very little experience flying in turbulent weather. However, Alex also knew that the clouds would provide the perfect cover to get from one point to the other. As he continued to bring the F-14 higher and deeper into the clouds, Alex could feel the fighter jet jump violently from the mass of condensing water.

" _Sir, we're experiencing quite a bit of turbulence. I don't think it's a good idea to continue flying through these clouds!"_ Alex heard his teammate say over his headset.

"Relax, just focus on keeping your plane steady. The clouds will provide us with a natural smoke screen so that we don't get shot down. I promise you we won't be in them for much longer." Alex responded back, trying to reassure his teammate from any worries.

Just like Alex had said, it wasn't long before the two aircrafts began to descend altitude within the clouds. Alex lowered the velocity of the Tomcat as he continued to lower the Tomcat lower to the ground. After a few seconds more of descending, Alex could finally to see the ground and all the devastation resting over it. He could see a constant barrage of bullets coming left and right from each other as McRanger and the rest of the ground forces tried pushing forward through Russian defenses. He could see heavy Russian tanks advancing on the American soldiers as they plowed through the rubble of toppled buildings and twisted metal.

"Alpha 6-1, we're in your vicinity but we're starting to lose visibility. Could you mark the targets with a flare or a strike marker?" Alex suddenly said over his radio headset just as the storm clouds began to rain.

" _Roger that; firing up a flare now! Keep an eye out for the red flame!"_ McRanger responded over the sounds of gunfire and rain.

Alex checked to see if his partner was still flying right alongside him as he waited to see the red flair marking the target on the ground. Alex continued to circle the airway above all the action, taking in all the devastation before his eyes. He couldn't imagine how many friendly casualties the rebellion forces had sustained, nor if there were even that many soldiers left fighting on the field. He didn't notice it, but the more Alex thought about all the soldiers that had died fighting on the field today, the angrier and tighter his grip on his flight controls became.

" _Alright Werewolf 1, the flair's in position. Let's give them hell!"_ Alex suddenly heard McRanger's voice buzzing in his headset. Alex quickly started scanning the ground looking for the flair. It only took him a second to notice the little red-orange flame flickering beside a group of Russian troops held up inside a makeshift trench.

"Affirmative Alpha 6-1; coming in for Lightning Strike. Sit back and enjoy the show." Alex said as he began to set the F-14 in position for the bombing run.

"Werewolf 3; prepare yourself to make a bombing run. Our target has been marked by flair on the ground. Strike fast and immediately fly towards the clouds again. Do you copy?" Alex said as he began to point his Tomcat down towards the direction of the flair and increase the speed.

" _Roger that boss, following your lead."_ Alex heard just as he began to reach the target zone.

Alex kept a death grip on the flight stick as he raced closer and closer to the ground. He continued to race down to the ground until he could see the outline of the Russian soldier's shadow on the ground. It was at that moment, that Alex fired off his missiles on the troops as he brought the nose of the Tomcat towards the horizon. He could feel the explosions underneath the Tomcat as he zoomed past the strike zone, setting everything in his path a blaze.

"Commencing _second run!"_ Alex heard his teammate say as he began to start his bombing run.

Alex then lifted his plane higher in to the sky as he watched his ally F-22 raptor lay more waste to the Russian troops down below. The ground lit up with multiple balls of flames as Alex's and his teammate's missile hit their targets.

" _Good run, but there still are a few more enemy armor on the ground above us. Do you think you could circle back for another one?"_ McRanger spoke over the headset.

"Affirmative, circling back for a second run." Alex replied as he pulled his Tomcat back up into the clouds, the heavy rain and winds beginning to shake the aircraft violently as he flew deeper and deeper into the clouds, his teammate flying closely behind.

Much like the first run, Alex brought the nose of the Tomcat close to the ground as he raised the speed on his Tomcat. He waited till he was only mere moments from the ground before letting the missiles loose on the Russian troops, with his teammate doing the same.

" _Well done Werewolf 1, we're moving up. Stand by for further orders!"_ McRanger said over the headset as he and the rest of the American rebellion ground units began to move up on the battlefield.

"Roger that Alpha Six One, pleasure to be of assistance." Alex responded back as he watched McRanger's unit mobilize from above.

Alex continued to circle above the moving ground units as they quickly moved from street to street, getting ever so closely towards the primary objective. However, Alex began to notice something that made him a little uneasy. As McRanger's unit and the other American troops began to inch closer to the white house, the less enemy resistance they encountered. There was no possible way that all the ground forces had wiped the massively larger Russian units stationed all around the D.C area. It also didn't help that Alex hadn't seen any other enemy aircraft flying around in the air as well. Something was up, and Alex had a bad sense that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Nick, what's your status. Do you copy?" Alex asked as he switched his radio frequency back towards air traffic.

" _I hear you loud and clear Alex. I've received word that the Russians are pulling back their planes and troops. It looks like we've got them on the run! We're just picking out any enemy planes straggling behind_." Nick said with a happy tone.

"No, that can't be right. Just a minute ago we were struggling to knock out any Russian planes from the sky, and now they're just giving up? It doesn't sound right to me at all. Tell all your teammates and the surrounding units to stay on high alert. I feel like something worse is about to happen." Alex said with great concern.

" _Ok Alex, I'll get right on it. What do you think we should do?"_ Alex heard Nick ask over his headset.

"For now, keep an eye out for our ground troops on the field. If anything does happen, they'll most likely be the first ones affected by any enemy attack." Alex responded.

" _Roger that Alex; Stay alert on your end."_ Nick replied back, leaving Alex alone to his thoughts as they both flew behind the American resistance troops and watched over them, waiting to spot anything out of the ordinary as they made their way over to the white house.

 _ **White House**_

"Sir, we've just heard back from our general. Our forces have fully retreated back towards the coast line. The enemy is now advancing to our location as we speak." Vasily heard his defense secretary stutter behind him, as he watched the American jets flying closer and closer from within the safety of his chair.

"And the K.E.M satellite? Is it in position?" Vasily asked; he maintained his stare directly at the planes in the D.C skyline.

"Y-yes sir. The K.E.M satellite is in position. It's primed and ready for firing, all it needs it your approval." The secretary responded nervously.

"Good. If all else fails and our troops cannot hold their positions around our perimeter, then we shall fall back and fire the K.E.M satellite on them all. We cannot allow the Americans to win this fight…" Vasily said with a cold tone. He kept starring at the sky from his spot behind the presidential desk, so much so that he didn't notice his defense secretary give a shaky salute and leave his office.

It wasn't until a long five minutes had passed before Vasily finally took his eyes off of the incoming threat and turn his office chair back towards the front of his desk. He quietly picked up the office phone located on the upper right corner of the desk and pressed the phone to his ear with his left hand. Almost on instinct, Vasily pressed the numbers that made up the extension to the east room. He waited for someone to answer on the other of the line. It wasn't too long before he heard a familiar voice answer his call.

" _Hello, this is Lord Andrew speaking."_

"Hello, Lord Andrew. It's me, President Vasily. I'm calling to let you know what's going on." Vasily responded, almost hesitantly at first.

" _Well, what is going? Have your men stopped the Americans from advancing?"_

Vasily hesitated for a moment before responding.

"No sir. They are only mere minutes away from arriving at our doorstep."

" _So, your men couldn't do a simple task, typical. It really does seem like such a sad shame to end your life, President Vasily. You really had some potential of being useful to me in the near future, but oh well…"_ Andrew began saying with a fearful tone that sent chills down Vasily's back

"Hold on for a just a minute. I didn't say we failed to defeat the Americans. I only said that we failed to stop their advance. I have one last contingency plan up my sleeve. I am only calling to inform you that if this last plan doesn't work, you should prepare yourself to evacuate all your equipment and men so that no harm can come your way." President Vasily quickly interrupted Andrew before he could continue on with his last statement.

" _Oh…well then I hope you're men can get the job done, for your sake and theirs. But, there is no pressure my friend. My men are almost done with what we're doing here. In fact, let me make your job even easier. Hold the Americans off for at least twenty more minutes. That's all the time we need to finish our little 'project' and evacuate to our mother ship, Understood?"_ Andrew replied back as his tone changed to a less menacing one.

"Ok, lord Andrew. as you say. We will try our best to hold the Americans off for the time you requested." Vasily said as he let out a sigh of relief.

" _Don't let me down, my friend. I mean it when I say that it would be a loss if I had to do away with you."_ Andrew replied back, before hanging up the phone and letting Vasily alone to his own worrying thoughts.

 ** _Authors Note: Alright everyone, Operation S.A.M is officially in its last few chapters so it wont be long till we all see the ending you awesome readers have been waiting for. I do hope that I can post those chapters up within the next three to four weeks, if given the time from my ever increasing schedule. I would love to thank all of you who have been checking up on me and making sure that everything was OK on my end. I never thought I would see such awesome support from such a great audience. I am thankful that you all are enjoying my work and it encourages me to make more in the near future._**

 ** _Now I do have a few announcements to make, one of which is something I've been thinking about doing for a while now, so I would like to know your opinion on the matter. let's begin._**

 ** _1) There will be a sequel to Operation SAM. This is something that I had planned from the very beginning of writing this novel to expand my abilities in storytelling. Another reason why there will be a sequel was because of the fact that many of you awesome readers have submitted OC's back when I had asked if anyone would love to contribute to the story. I wasn't able to fit every OC admission into Operation SAM alone, and many of them had interesting traits and characteristics that I see can help create a special dynamic towards the plot line of the events going on in Operation SAM._**

 ** _2) I want to make a game out of Operation SAM. I know this might sound crazy, but I want to make Operation SAM into a FPS game that everyone could play. Call me ambitious or even a lunatic, but I feel like a video game would be the perfect way to let everyone experience the events that have and will go down in the story line to this fanfic. part of the reason why I sometimes go for long periods of time without posting new chapters has to do with the fact that I'm learning how to code and program a game on the Unity engine, so that I can start making games and write music for them._**

 ** _3) Would you guys like to have a Q &A session as soon as Operation SAM ends? I don't know how interactive some of you readers are with authors, or if you guys even feel comfortable with doing Q&A sessions, but I am willing to do one just for the fun of it. I am very sociable and will answer any question anyone will ask me, personal or not. If you are willing to do so, but would wish to keep your fanfic name anonymous I would gladly respect your decision._**

 _ **and finally**_

 _ **4) I also am currently writing a Undertale Fanfic titled, Running out of Hope. If you guys are interested in Undertale Fanfics, go check it out!**_

 ** _Please let me know what you guys think about these ideas of mine. I welcome any and all opinions so don't feel shy to speak your mind. Thank you all for reading and May you all have a blessed and safe day!_**

 ** _Sfz_Eldorado._**


	33. Chapter 32: Final resolution

_**Authors Note: Alright everyone, I am excited to tell you that we are officially reaching the last two chapters of this story (not counting this one.) I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, and hopefully continue to read this as we reach the ending to this story together. I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so with out any further words; here is chapter 32.**_

" _Alright everyone, we have eyes on the white house. Keep your eyes peeled for any enemy activity…"_ Alex heard McRanger's voice radio in on his headset.

"Roger that. I'm going to fly around the area, spot anything that could be hiding from us on the ground. Werewolf 3, you're with me." Alex said as he began to circle the iconic symbol of American government.

Alex made sure that he maintained a good speed so that his wingman wouldn't crash into him, as he pulled a wide circle around the perimeter of white house.

To his surprise, Alex couldn't see any enemy soldiers on the ground. It was as if the Russians had just abandoned the building completely. He continued flying above the white house until he was back over the rest of the American forces.

"Delta 6-1, I couldn't spot anything from above, do you have a visual on the enemy?" Alex asked as he began to wonder what was going on.

" _Negative Werewolf 1, we have no visuals at this time. We're going to prepare to storm the building. Sit tight and keep watch in case any enemy birds fly in."_ McRanger responded; Alex could sense the confusion in McRanger's words.

"Roger that Delta 6-1. Stay alert." Alex replied back; he too was beginning to feel the confusion wrap around his mind.

He tried to think about what could possibly be going on with the enemy forces. Why were they putting such a great fight at the beginning of the battle to just abandon their primary objective? It wasn't much like the Russians to just give up and leave. Something had to be going on and Alex knew whatever it was, it wasn't good. It was at that moment that Alex heard a familiar voice begin to call him over his radio headset, snapping him out of his train of thought.

" _Alex, it looks like we've done the enemy quite a bit of damage. You think the decided to retreat before they all got wiped out?"_ Nick spoke with a light tone.

"No, it's not like them to give up; they're trained to fight till the last man standing. They've got to be planning something big, and I think this is they're form of bait. Don't let your guard down ok." Alex said, as he couldn't take his mind off of the weird series of events that have beginning to unfold in front of him.

Alex continued to fly around the perimeter of the white house along with the rest of the remaining pilots. They circled around the white house like a pack of vultures circle above a dead carcass. Alex kept his eyes peeled to the ground as he waited for any sign of enemy movements on the ground, only to be disappointed every minute that came by. It was a silent stand-off, and each second of nothingness that passed by fueled the fire of anxiety of each and every personnel of the American troops.

" _Alright listen, we're ready to storm Olympus. I need each and every aircraft to stand by in case we get surrounded by an enemy ambush. We're almost done here so don't let up and keep your guard high."_ Alex heard McRanger's voice suddenly speak over the radio after sitting in complete silence for ten minutes. He watched from the seat of his F-14 as the American forces began to close in on the white house.

'Whatever the Russians are planning, now would be the time to do it…' Alex thought to himself as he continued to watch the ground forces move in.

 _ **(Inside the white house)**_

"Mr. President, the Americans have completely surrounded our perimeter!" President Vasily heard his secretary of defense cry out in horror as he came bursting through the door behind him.

"I see…Did you hear back from the General concerning the order I gave him?" Vasily asked his secretary inexpressively.

"Y-yes sir, he said that the order had been carried out. He then gave me this switch and told me to give it to you." His secretary stuttered with nervousness.

"Ok, leave it on my desk, and get out." Vasily said, he still had his back to his secretary.

"Ok… But sir…."

"I Said Leave On My Desk And GET OUT!" Vasily shouted; his tone getting aggressively as he finished his sentence.

"S-sir…"

"GET OUT YOU INSOLENT IDOIT. DO I NEED TO SAY IT IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE!" Vasily shouted in pure rage, as he violently swung his chair around and slammed his fists on the desk in front of him.

"o-ok, I-I'm leaving…." His secretary said as he tried his best to avoid curling up in a ball at the sight of his commander and chief. He quickly scurried out the heavy wooden door, leaving President Vasily alone with the switch his general had sent him.

"If I make it out of this alive, I swear I am going to replace that stupid, timid and quite frankly, that useless secretary of mine for someone who isn't easily scared of everything." Vasily sighed as he plopped down on the office chair he was moments ago sitting on and grabbed a hold of the switch that was left behind on top his desk.

"This is our last resort. If all else fails, I can only hope that lord Andrew can make it out alive…" President Vasily whispered to himself as he hesitantly grabbed the key that was placed on top of the switch, locked it in place, and twisted the key as he head the switch give a light click….

 _ **(Outside the white house)**_

Alex suddenly heard the sound of multiple explosions come into the cockpit of his F-14. He quickly jerked his head to the side in time to see plumes of dirt and rocks create a ring around the entire perimeter of the white house. He fought to maintain control of his aircraft as the shockwaves of the explosions rocked his Tomcat violently in the air.

"McRanger, do you copy? What's your status?" Alex shouted into his headset as soon as he had regained control of his aircraft.

" _I'm Okay, but we have multiple men down and a lot of men wounded. It looks like they made the grounds into a giant minefield. We're not able to proceed and the enemy is starting to gun anyone standing down. Can you focus your fire on the white house?"_ McRanger shouted back as he tried to relay his message over the sound of explosions and gunfire.

"I'll try my best." Alex said as he began to point the nose of his F-14 towards the roof of the white house.

As Alex began to bring his plane for a dive, He could spot multiple machine gun nests set up across the length of the white house roof. He hit the throttle on his jet to full speed, as he aimed up his cannons cross hairs up on the roof and pressed the firing buttons on either side of his flight stick. He could feel the rapid thumping of his Vulcan M61A 20mm canon on the floor of the F-14 as he rained rounds upon the machine gunners of the roof. He could see large mists of blood as the bullets found a home inside the people manning the machine guns. Soon enough, Alex found himself pulling up on his flight stick and bringing the F-14 back to higher grounds.

"Machine gunners are down and out." Alex said as he continued to look down on the carnage going on below him.

" _Good job. Stand by for further orders."_ McRanger thanked as he continued with the fighting on the ground.

Alex did as he was told, as he waited for McRanger to give him further orders. He continued watching the battle going on below him as his mind began to flashback images of the gruesome battlefield he had once seen, very similar to this one, during the Russian American Conflict. He was so zoned out that he didn't notice the alarm going off in the cockpit. By the time he had come to senses, it was too late for him to avoid the missile that had locked on to his F-14. Alex could feel a tremendous force suddenly jolt him forward, smacking his head onto the Tomcats dashboard violently. He felt his body slowly rise in the air as his F-14 began to fall in a flaming trail down to earth.

" _Alex, are you okay?"_ Alex heard Nick voice ring over his headset as he yelled.

"Yeah, my planes been hit but I'm ok. I'm going to eject now." Alex stammered a bit as he began to reach for his pilot's seat ejector handle. He could see the ground coming rapidly to him as he finally managed to firmly grip the ejector handle. He took a deep breath in before tugging forcefully on the hatch. His mind suddenly began to race as soon as he noticed that nothing had happened. He tried pulled in handling again, and yet again found himself with no result.

" _Sir, what are you waiting for; eject!"_ Alex heard his teammate shout as he continued struggling with the ejector handle.

"It's stuck! I can't pull it!" Alex began shouting as he could see that his time was running out.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" he began screaming as he tried to brace himself for a hard landing on the ground.

 _ **(Right outside of Earth)**_

"Fox, Alex is in trouble! We've got to hurry and help him!" Krystal suddenly shouted as she felt a sudden feeling rushing through her head.

"Alright, let's get a move on. Miyu, Fara and Fay, You're coming with me to help fight Andrew's men down on the planet. Krystal, Falco and Slippy, I want you guys to group up with the rest of the reinforcements and attack Andrew's starship. The more we can take out here in space, the less we have to deal with down on the ground. Is everyone clear with what I just said?" Fox said as he quickly stood up from his seat on the bridge and prepared himself to make a mad run for his Arwing.

He heard everyone shout in agreement to his orders and soon dismissed them to man their aircrafts. They all ran off to their ships, except for Fox and Krystal. Fox looked at her face and saw that he saw a face of concern. He could tell that something was on her mind, and he was pretty sure that he knew what was on her mind.

"Don't worry Krystal. I they're just really good friends of mine; nothing more or nothing less." Fox said as he gave her one of his reassuring smiles.

" I hope so. I think I just have to get to know them better. I'm not really one to get jealous so easily…" Krystal said as she took her gaze off of Fox and began looking to the stars scattered about on the other side of the window.

"Maybe so; now then, let's get going ok. We don't really have a lot of time on our hands." Fox said as he walked up to Krystal and gently laid a hand on her soft white cheek.

"Yeah, I suppose you'd be right. Let's get a move on then." Krystal said as she sighed and gave a slight smile at the touch of Fox's hand.

"Yeah, and remember Krys, I love you." Fox said as he stroked her cheek on last time before setting out to his Arwing.

"I love you too…" Krystal said to herself as she found herself alone on the bridge of the Great Fox.


	34. Chapter 33: The Cavalry's here!

_**Authors Note: Make way, for I have cometh back from the dead! I feel like I keep apologizing for all these moments of being missing, but hey, I cant sit and write all day now can I? Anyways, I'm here to bring forth the second to last chapter of this story! I wish you all a happy reading! please leave a review with your opinion of this story! I really do want to know what you guys think of the story as a whole!**_

"Alright everyone, let's show the enemy how it's done; just like the good old days!" Fox shouted over his headset in excitement as he launched his Arwing out into outer space.

" _Roger that McCloud. Sure does feel good to be back at it again."_ Fara replied back as she and the other two former members of Star Fox began to get into formation around their ex-leader.

" _Alright, hey McCloud, I bet I can knock out more enemy birds than you!"_ Miyu shouted with her own excitement.

" _You probably will, Miyu. Just remember that you're not the only one wanting to down some planes."_ Fay said as she was trying her best to maintain her calm nature.

Fox could feel a new sense of adventure enveloping his soul as he and the rest of his squad mates began to arrive closer and closer to Alex's location in the planet. It didn't take them long before they had arrived upon a scene of utter chaos and destruction. All around them, Fox could see piles of twisted metal on fire scattered across a brownish ground. He could see human soldiers shooting towards a white building.

" _State your status, your flying in American Airspace. If you don't answer you will be shot down on sight."_ Fox could hear a gruff voice speaking into his headset.

"Sir this is Fox McCloud, I am the captain of a mercenary team called Star Fox. We're here to help." Fox responded as he waited for the voice over the radio to give him clearance.

" _Affirmative, McCloud. Welcome to earth. You may proceed with reinforcements, you should be getting a temporary HUD to show you who are friendly's."_ The voice responded after hearing a short period of silence.

"Thank you sir, I'm glad we can be of any service to you." Fox responded back as he took a quick moment to roll his shoulders before getting in to the heat of the battle.

"We've got the green light team! Let's bring them hell!" Fox said as he broke out of his delta formation and began to fly towards the nearest target.

" _Is there anything you want me to attack specifically or, are we weapons free?"_ Fara asked as she too broke out of formation.

"Actually yeah, the enemy seems to be using some sort of Aircraft lock missiles coming from outskirts of the city. I'm sure our friends would appreciate it if we took those out for them. I'll send you a Temp-HUD so you can see what I'm talking about." Fox said as he put his Arwing to auto-pilot as he set to work on sending Fara and the rest of his team mates the Temp-HUD he had received moments ago.

" _Got it, I'll make quick work of those missile launchers."_ Fara replied as she went off to go do her assigned task.

"As for everyone else, let's clear the skies a bit." Fox spoke as he instantly found an enemy ship on his sights and began to give chase to them.

" _Roger!"_ Both Miyu and Fay replied as they too began to chase their targets in the air.

 _ **(Outer Space)**_

" _Guy's I need a little help here! There's an enemy on my six!"_ Krystal could here Slippy's trademark panicking come over her headset as she quickly scanned her surroundings to spot the green toads Arwing.

It didn't take her too long to spot it, especially since it was the only Arwing flying madly across the vast emptiness of space with a rather skilled enemy pilot flying behind him.

"Relax Slippy; I'll get him off you. I need you to fly still while I set my sights on him." Krystal replied as she began to give chase to the unsuspecting bogey targeting her friend.

Slippy didn't hesitate to keep his Arwing straight enough for Krystal to gain a good shot of his attacker. Almost instantly, Krystal fired two swift shots at the enemy spacecraft, taking out Slippy's attacker with expert precision.

" _Thanks Krystal, I owe you one."_ Slippy said as he continued on with the fighting.

' _That poor frog isn't going to last long if we don't train him to fend for himself…'_ Krystal said as she placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head slightly.

It wasn't that she didn't believe in Slippy's abilities as a combat fighter, it's just that she had noticed that out of all four of the Star Fox members, Slippy was the one who mainly found himself in trouble. She really did worry about him whenever they would go missions; she worried that one day Slippy wouldn't be able to make it back because of his lack of skill in combat piloting.

She decided to keep her mind off of that subject by returning to the fight at hand. She, as well as all the other reinforcements Fox had requested for, was currently fighting outside of the surprisingly massive _V.S.S Oikonny._ Every once and a while, Krystal would catch a glimpse of a massive red laser that would fire aimlessly in the direction where there were the most resistance pilots. She was sure that not all of the spacecrafts would get hit, however she knew some would. She could tell because she would see a massive explosion go off.

"Falco, I think we need to do something about that laser." Krystal said as she picked off a few more of Andrews men from the air.

" _I think you might be right. Wanna take it out together?"_ Falco replied back, taking two more enemies on his own as well.

"I'd like that actually. Shall we?" Krystal said as she happily began turning her Arwing over towards the direction of the laser.

" _We shall. Let's see which one of us can take that laser out first_." Falco smirked as he too began making his way over to the laser.

It didn't take the two skilled pilots to fly across the stray of laser beams and debris that was beginning to race in every direction around them. Once they passed all the laser fire and explosions, Falco and Krystal both took a moment to assess the situation with the giant red laser shooter before diving into any action. Krystal noticed that the shooter was actually very well guarded, having multiple mini laser turrets that would shoot any enemy aircraft that got within a 25 meter distance of it. Turrets aside, Krystal noticed that the laser also had a prominent weak spot. Right near the base of the massive laser, Krystal could see a small panel in which the lasers main power system derived its energy by, a target big enough for one laser shot from either Falco's or her Arwing.

"Hey Falco, feel like getting shot at for a minute, just long enough for me take care of a little problem?" Krystal asked as she maneuvered her Arwing beyond the five meter death zone, eyeing the laser with an eager smile.

" _What? Why should I do that? Why don't you go and do it, I have things I have to take care of too."_ Falco said, as he too had a similar idea in his head for how he was going to down the massive death laser.

"Fine then, you can gladly go first. I would love to see what you had in mind for taking down this laser." Krystal said as she clearly knew the avian wasn't going just let chances to show off go without a fight.

" _Watch and learn how it's done sweetheart. I'll have this laser down in an instant!"_ Falco began boasting as he started making his way towards the massive death laser on the side of the Venomian starship.

Krystal watched as Falco flew his Arwing with expert precision, dodging and weaving the multiple barrage of laser fire from the turrets, as he continued to push forward. She decided to help him out a little by taking out a few stray turrets every now and then, but still it seemed like there were more and more turrets scattered about on the side of the ship. She took a quick moment to look at Falco's position after knocking down a few more turrets. He was almost at his target; she could see that he already had his blasters at full charge, and ready to fire. Krystal was sure he would be able to make it, however there was a key issue she noticed with Falco's current condition. His ship was beginning to take some damage from the constant waves of laser fire. His maneuverability decreased as his blasters concentrated more fire power, making him more of an easy target to hit. She also noticed that his power shield wasn't holding up well either.

"Hey Falco, I know you're trying to impress everyone with your ace pilot skills, but I honestly think you should fall back. Your Arwing is taking some substantial laser damage there." Krystal said as she began to get concerned.

" _Nah, she'll live. I just need to get a little further and then I can blast this hunk of junk out of its misery."_ Falco said, with his signature ignorance on full display.

"I don't think you understand, you need to fall back unless you plan on sitting the rest of this fight out inside the Great Fox with R.O.B." Krystal responded, her tone becoming a little more serious.

She didn't hear a response from Falco, as he continued to press on. She shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh. She banked her Arwing to a hard left and tried to provide Falco with supporting fire as he pushed his Arwing even closer to the massive laser. She managed to knock down five turrets more before she could see a small ball of fire coming from the back of Falco's Arwing.

' _Goddamn it! I've lost half power on my engines!"_ Krystal heard Falco shout in pure frustration as his Arwing began to slow down drastically.

"I told you, bird brain! Get out of the area before your situation gets worse. I don't want to have to clean up scrap metal today!" Krystal said as she let out an 'I told you so' tone out.

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're always right. Just try to cover me while I fall back ok."_ Falco let out an annoyed sigh as he began to turn his Arwing away from the barrage of laser fire.

"You know what; maybe I will, maybe I won't." Krystal said as she too began to fall back to avoid ending up like her bird companion.

" _You're such a dick, Krys…"_ Falco muttered his breath as he continued turning his Arwing away from the action.

"Why thank you. Now, why don't you head back over to the Great Fox and have R.O.B diagnose your ship and repair it while I take down this laser the right way." She responded as she escorted Falco out of the zone, before heading back to the fight.

" _Whatever sweetheart, don't get ahead of yourself."_ Falco said as he flew his beaten Arwing back to home base.

Krystal was now alone. She knew exactly how she was going to knock down that laser and she knew her chances for success were high. Before she began her attempt, she checked her computer systems and the status of her energy shield. Everything was still working conditions, despite being hit a few times by minor lasers. Krystal began typing away on her Arwings computer and set her Arwing to stealth mode. She could feel the Arwings wing pull back, allowing it to fly faster as well as bounce back any radar waves that would be shot towards her, as well as activating her ships cloaking device.

"Ok then, let's knock this thing down." Krystal said to herself as she pulled on the throttle of her Arwing and began to fly straight toward the laser.

Just as she had planned, the laser turrets around the massive laser cannon did not detect her Arwing as she flew quickly and stealthily past them. She didn't charge any of her laser cannons; doing so would trigger the light sensors and blow her cover. Instead she primed a smart bomb and kept her sights on the weak point of the massive laser. She kept her hand over the firing button as she crept closer and closer to the cannon. Once she had a clear shot of her target, she pressed the firing button and released the smart bomb towards his target. She watched as the projectile made its mark and detonated on contact with the laser. What occurred next would make the world's craziest pyromaniac yell with glee like a school girl. That one smart bomb created a series of explosions across the massive Venomian warship and renders the ship useless.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of the odds should be in our favor. I hope everything is going just as well on Fox's side." Krystal said to herself as she left the wreckage of the once operational Venomian warship.

 _ **(Washington D.C)**_

" _That's another one down! Keep up guys; don't let me do all the work!"_ Miyu shouted with pure glee as she boasted her latest enemy takedown.

" _What do you mean; I've knocked down more enemy birds than you have ever managed. It should be you who should keep up, Miyu!"_ Fay responded as she too finished knocking another Russian fighter jet down.

Fox could only shake his head and laugh as he continued to provide assistance to the American forces. For a long time now, Fox had never felt this much excitement and entertainment on a mission. It has also been a while since he had flown with his three ex teammates. He was having such a rush on this mission that he had completely lost count of how many enemies he had downed during his time here on the new planet. It wasn't too long before the airspace around the Star Fox team was clear, and it was during this time that Fox decided to look around the surrounding grounds below him. For the most part, Earth really did look a lot like Corneria, the main difference being that Corneria was a much cleaner and healthier planet than Earth, as well as not being torn by an invasion at the moment. The landscape was mostly covered with uncovered dirt but there were still a few trees scattered here and there.

" _Fox, there is a transmission trying to reach you. Shall I patch it through sir?"_ Fox suddenly heard R.O.B.'s voice chime into his headset.

"A transmission, who's it from?" Fox asked as he continued to fly across the battlefield, taking in the sight of soldiers and explosions scattered about the area.

" _It's from Sgt. Nick Davis, of the Cornerian Defense Force."_ R.O.B responded back.

"Patch him through, R.O.B. Thank you for letting me know." Fox replied as he waited for Nick's voice to come through his headset.

" _Fox McCloud, can you hear me?"_ Nick's voice busted through his headset.

"I can hear you loud and clear Sergeant. What can I do for you?" Fox asked as he continued to fly over the earth terrain.

" _I need to inform you that we're glad that you're over here helping us out. I still have a few American Air units that need some assistance near the coastline. Could you send out some of your pilots out to assist them?"_ Nick asked over the headset.

"Sure thing sergeant, I'll send some reinforcements over to assist the Americans. Is there anything else you need from us, sir?" Fox asked Nick to make sure there was nothing else he needed to do.

" _Yeah actually there is something else I need you to do. I need someone to recover Alex. His fighter jet was shot down a few moments ago but all forces are occupied at this moment. Can you go and recover him."_ Nick responded back.

"Roger that, I'll get on that right away." Fox suddenly replied with a concerned voice once he heard the news of Alex's condition.

" _Right then Fox, I'll let you go so you can get back to work. We're almost done here so don't falter now."_ Nick said as he ended the transmission with Fox; leaving him alone to decide who will be doing what task. Fox could feel a pit of despair begin to form in his gut as he began to wonder what Alex's condition was at this very moment. He hoped that Alex was doing ok and not injured at all.

" _What do we do next boss? Are we just going to keep flying circles above the enemy like vultures?"_ Fox suddenly heard Miyu's voice call out to him.

" _Do we have any new orders? Is everything ok Fox?"_ Fara asked as she could feel like there was something bothering Fox.

"I need Fara and Fay to come with me to assist some ally air units near the coastline. Miyu, I'm giving you the task of recovering a V.I.A that was recently shot down. I'll ask R.O.B. to send you his coordinates as soon as possible. Does everyone understand their orders?" Fox asked with the same shift in attitude he had earlier when he spoke with Nick.

" _Roger, we're following your lead Fox."_ Fara said as she and Fay flew up next to Fox's Arwing.

" _Ok Miyu, try and get to him as soon as you can."_ Miyu heard over her headset as she watched the rest of her team fly off to assist the rest of the American forces.

"Don't worry, I'll get this asset of yours taken well care of. Count on that." Miyu responded.

" _I know, Let me know once you recover him. Thanks a lot Miyu."_ Fox said, before leaving Miyu alone to work on her new task.

She noticed that a blinking light started flashing on the computer screen of her Arwing. She quickly pressed on the blinking light to expose a small map of the surrounding airspace. To the left, Miyu could see a little blimp near a patch of building rubble and trees, and another one that was moving south from the location of the first blimp.

" _Miss Miyu, have you received the coordinates Fox had asked me to hand you?"_ Miyu heard a familiar voice speak over her headset.

"Yes indeed R.O.B. I'm turning around to recover the asset now." Miyu responded, as she maneuvered her Arwing into a backwards loop and turned the Arwing into the right direction.

" _Excellent then Miss Miyu, I wish you the best of luck on your task."_ R.O.B said as he signed off from her communications headset, leaving her alone to her concentration.

Miyu flew her Arwing with much haste as she zoomed past multiple explosions from other dogfights. Every once and a while, she would have to deploy a flare or shoot down an enemy targeting her while she made her way over to her objective. It wasn't very long before she finally had arrived over to the area where the map indicated the asset was. She looked down on the ground below and saw that there was a heap of burning metal and smoke rising into the air.

"Fox, I'm at the location of the asset. It looks like this guy had one hell of a plane crash, cuz there's nothing but a heap of burning metal and wood down on the ground." Miyu said as she circled over the area and kept an eye out for any person on the ground.

" _Land your Arwing somewhere safe and see if the asset is still inside the plane. If not then scout the area."_ Miyu heard Fox respond.

"Ok, will do." Miyu responded as she found a well secluded spot to land her Arwing.

She maneuvered herself behind a large pile of rubble and brought her Arwing to a slow vertical descent. She felt the entire canopy of her spacecraft jolt as her Arwing made contact with the rubble covered ground. She made sure to set her cloaking device on to make sure no straggling enemy would stumble across her Arwing to try to steal it, before cracking open the hatch to her Arwing and jumping out to the new world.

She landed on the ground with a soft thump and kept her hand on her blaster incase she encountered any unwanted visitors. She took a quick breath in before setting out towards the downed allied craft. The air stung the inside of her nose as it was filled with ash and dust from all the rubble in the surrounding area. Aside from that, she could smell burning jet fuel coming from the plane crash she was about to approach. Off into the distance, Miyu could hear the sound of constant gunfire and explosions in the air. It truly sounded more menacing and far more dangerous than anything Miyu had heard in her years in service with the Cornerian army or with Star Fox. She kept her guard up as she approached the down aircraft.

It was bigger than her Arwing, as well as sported a bulkier build than any aircraft she had seen before. The nose of plane was dug deeply into the ground, while the rest of the plane rested like a wounded animal on its left side. The metal creaked and groaned as she approached the front of the metallic beast.

With careful and precise steps, Miyu climbed on top of the front of the plane and made her way to the cracked windshield of the pilot's cockpit. There was an eerie feeling that crept down her spine as she got closer and closer to the cockpit. Her footsteps rang quietly as they made contact with the metal panels that composed the aircrafts frame.

Finally, after what seemed like thirty minutes, she made it to the hatch that opened the pilot's cockpit. She could see that the inside of the cockpit was completely grey. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to break the glass open. Miyu used the butt of her blaster as she raised her arms high above her head and slammed them down upon the cracked glass. Her blaster bounced out of her hand as she was only able to leave a fist shaped dent on the glass window. She let out a frustrated sigh as she grabbed her blaster from the floor and raised her arms back into the air, before slamming them back down on the window. This time, she had achieved success as the glass shattered into bits and pieces, scattering everywhere around Miyu. Aside from the glass, there was a column of smoke now rising into the air, thick enough to black out any visibility at all. She waited for the smoke to clear out before entering the cockpit and retrieving "the asset".

"Fox, I've got eyes on the asset. They're currently trapped in their seat." Miyu said as she brought her wrist up to her mouth and spoke into her communicator.

" _Great job, get him out of there and see if he's injured or not. Make sure that your area is clear first!"_ Fox replied as Miyu looked down into the cockpit of the downed plane.

"Roger that." Miyu replied back as she began entering the rather small cockpit.

She had a little trouble getting in at first. Miyu had expected the cockpit to be larger than what it really was. She looked down at the pilot's seat and looked at the slumped metallic being sitting silently on the pilot's chair. Miyu grabbed at his shoulders and tried to pull him up from his seat, but failed as she found that the being was being held down by his seatbelt. Letting out a deep sigh, she repositioned herself so that she could get a better angle on the seatbelt, pulling out a combat knife from her left leg to begin cutting the seatbelt to set him free. It took her a good few minutes until she was able to cut the asset free from his restraints, and once she finished she wiped her brow.

"Let's try this again." Miyu said to herself as she wrapped her arms around the metallic body and began to lift it out from the seat.

This time, Miyu was able to pull the metallic person out from their seat and away from the danger of the flaming jet. She carefully raised the rather heavy being up upon her shoulders and began to descend the beaten up wing of the jet. She struggle a little bit underneath the weight of the being on her shoulders, but she eventually made her back to her Arwing with the asset intact. She let out a tired sigh as she carefully plopped the man down so that his back was resting upon the side of her Arwing. She was startled when she suddenly saw the metallic being begin to stir; coughing as they began getting the proper amount of air they needed.

"Hey, are you ok, looks like you took quite a crash there?" Miyu said as she watched the metallic being bring a hand to its chest and continued its coughing fit.

"Who are you and who sent you?" The metallic being said between its coughing fit, as it began to make its way up on its feet.

"Names Miyu Lynx, I was sent by Fox McCloud to recover you. Are you ok? Do you need any medical attention?" Miyu replied as she held a hand out to help the being to its feet, only to have her hand rejected.

"I'm fine, Thank you for getting me out of my craft. You say Fox McCloud sent you? Like the Captain of the Star Fox Team?" The being said as they stood an astonishing foot taller than Miyu.

"Yup the one and only, you must be pretty close to him if he wanted someone to recover you." Miyu said as she looked at the metallic white being move its joints and limbs around, checking to see if everything was ok. It was at this moment that she noticed the name 'Maj. Simmons' on its chest.

"We've gotten a chance to meet each other in the past. I'm just glad he's here and bringing the cavalry with him. You wouldn't happen to have a weapon on you, Ms. Lynx?" Alex said as he looked at the smaller spotted Lynx in front of him.

"Yes I do, but not for you to use." Miyu said as she instinctively placed her right hand over her blaster.

"It's ok, I understand. If it doesn't bother you, could you please help me gain a weapon then? I sort of have a mission to get done." Alex responded, making sure to not look hostile in any way shape or form.

"I don't know, are you worth my time? For all I know, you might already have a weapon. You seem like a capable guy anyways." Miyu said as she gave the metallic being a questionable look. What she witnessed next was rather unexpected. She watched the being place a hand on its chest the metallic plates begin to move to expose a hairless ape like creature underneath it, giving her a sincere and honest look.

"Trust me; I'm going to need all the help I can get." Alex replied as he looked at Miyu.


	35. Chapter 34: Tango Down

_**Authors Note: Alright Everybody, this is the moment you've all been waiting for, The Final Chapter of this story is completed and ready to be seen by the public eye. I just wanna say that this has been such a crazy adventure for me, and I'm glad that I have such an amazing group of readers who have followed this story to very end. Without Further Ado, Here is the Final Chapter of Operation Sam. Enjoy!**_

 **(Outer Space)**

Krystal continued to fly her Arwing across the mass of burning steal and space debris. She had downed a few more Venomian fighters that were targeting the Great Fox. The only problem she was facing at the moment was that she could not catch a break. Every time she had downed a few more Venomians, the Cornerian Fighters needed back up for an overly aggressive enemy pilot, and vice versa. There was also the threat of the massive V.S.S Oikonny and its millions of defenses shooting out at whatever flew by, even without the red laser she had taken out of commission. She needed to formulate a plan quickly if she was going to finish this fight alive.

"How are you holding up, Slippy?" Krystal asked as she evaded an incoming enemy missile from her three o clock.

"Not too good here Krys, I've managed to down a few fighters down but there is too many of them. If this keeps up, we're the ones who are going to need saving!" Slippy said with great concern in his voice.

"I'm afraid you might be right. We are in dire need of a plan…" Krystal said as her mind started racing with some sort of plan that might give them an upper hand.

After what seemed like a good five minutes, Krystal felt like she had formulated a decent plan. However, in order for her plan to work, she was going to need another person on her team.

"R.O.B, what is the condition of Falco's Arwing? We really need him about now." Krystal asked as she continued fighting the enemy fighters as best as she could.

" _His ship is almost prepared, Miss Krystal. The repair mechanism is working as fast as it can_ _ **."**_ R.O.B responded.

"That's fine, just please inform Falco that we need him out here in the battlefield as soon as his Arwing is fully repaired." Krystal gave out a small sigh as she told herself to deal with the time delay.

" _Will do Miss Krystal, I'll inform him at once."_ R.O.B. said as he left the vixen return to her task at hand.

" _So what do we do now, Krystal? We can't continue to fight the rest of Oikonny's rebellion between the two of us, there's just way too many of them!"_ Slippy asked as the two star fox fighters seemed to just float amongst the vast space wreckage.

"Unfortunately you're right, Slippy. However we can't stop fighting them, everyone is counting on us to help them out. We're just going to have to last long enough for Falco to rejoin the fight…" Krystal said as she watched a Cornerian space craft succumb to the damage received from the Rebellion's forces and explode in a mighty ball of fire and metal.

"...But don't worry Slips, I think I have an idea crazy enough to work." Krystal added as she revved up her Arwing and rejoined the massive fray ongoing outside of Earth.

 **(Ground Forces)**

"Delta 6-1, do you copy?" Alex spoke into his headset as he trekked his way through the woods, Miyu following close behind.

" _Roger, glad to hear your voice Werewolf 1. What's your status?"_ McRanger responded as he ordered his men to take positions behind a demolished building facing the White House's northern face.

"I'm currently trekking the little patch of woods on the South Lawn with a Cornerian soldier who came and recovered me. I didn't sustain any injury from the crash however my jet isn't in working condition, so we're rendezvousing on your position…" Alex began to say over the radio

" _No, stay on that side. We have a better chance of cutting off the Russian president from an escape route if we have someone waiting for him from behind."_ McRanger replied as he interrupted Alex from what he was about to say.

"Ok, so we'll stay on south side. Just let us know when you and your team are breaching so that we can enter the White House at the same time." Alex said as he signaled for Miyu to stop advancing right as the trees began to clear out, giving them the few of the white house a few yards away.

" _Will do, Stand by for further orders."_ McRanger replied as he prepared his team to begin the final moments of their mission and capture the man responsible for all the deaths and troubles caused in the last two weeks for the sake of revenge.

 _ **(Inside the White House)**_

"Your greatness, the cloning process is complete!" Andrew heard one of his henchmen shout from his position in front of a computer.

"Finally, we'll be able to get out of here soon. This place is really beginning to lose its welcoming feeling…" Andrew said as he got up from his makeshift throne and began walking over to a large plasma filled tube hooked up to a bunch of machines in the center of the room.

He marveled in awe as he saw the tall naked figure of power, control and above all else, intelligence floating inside the green plasma. Andrew placed his right hand on the glass of the tube, he could feel the soft whirring of the machines it was hooked up to, and continued to marvel in every recreated detail he saw in front of him. He didn't get to marvel too much however, because over to his left side, Andrew could see his right hand man standing nervously behind holding his hands in fearful way.

"Greg, my most faithful companion, servant and favorite imbecile; on a normal day, I would have yelled at you for showing your stupid scarred face unannounced while I marveled at my greatness. But today is different. Behold with your insignificant eyes, the mastermind behind chaos itself!" Andrew gloated as he placed his right arm behind Greg and pushed him forward to get a better few of the being inside the plasma.

"My lord…is-isn't that the g-great and t-terrible Andross?" Greg whimpered as he saw the dark emperor's body floating lifelessly inside the plasma tube.

"Indeed it is. He is the only one, besides me, who can bring our rebellion back to its former glory and destroy anyone and anything in our way with his intellect alone. It won't matter who the Cornerians send anymore, all will fall to the iron fist that is Andross Oikonny, The Dark Emperor!" Andrew continued to shout as he envisioned the future of his rebellion at the hands of his uncle.

"That sounds w-wonderful my lord, however I have some n-news to tell you. The Russian president has sent to tell you that the enemy is right at our doorstep. He plans on using his satellite to destroy the place and has request for you to evacuate the area at once."Greg replied as he informed Andrew what Vasily had sent to tell him.

"Hmm, I supposed we've outstayed our welcome. Alright then, order the evacuation and tell everyone to set their priorities on Lord Andross and me. Inform President Vasily that our agreement has been paid in full and that we will no longer need anymore of his services. If he tries to argue with you, kill him." Andrew said as he began walking off and preparing to evacuate himself to safety.

"Yes my lord. I will do it at once."Andrew heard Greg respond as he went off to go do what he was told, leaving Andrew by himself to evacuate him and his uncle to safety.

 _ **(Inside the Oval Office)**_

President Vasily sat quietly behind the mahogany desk in front of him, his head tilted forward as he kept his eyes peeled on his lap. In his hands, he fiddled with a stray 9 millimeter brass bullet that belonged to his gun, which lay patiently on his lap like a cat would on its human owner. His mind was beginning to race negative thoughts as he waited patiently for Oikonny's right hand man to come in through his door and tell him the dreaded words he did not wish to hear. He continued to fiddle with the bullet as he pressed his thumb and pointer finger and rolled it in his grasps. It wasn't long until he heard a knock on his door, to which Vasily grabbed the clip to his gun and placed it back in its place, cocking his pistol and placing it out of sight.

"Who is it?" Vasily asked, his tone was grim and dark as night.

"It's me, Greg." Vasily could hear Andrew's henchmen reply through the solid white door in front of him.

"Come in." Vasily said as he swallowed a gulp of his own saliva and tried not to show any emotion with his reply.

He watched as the human like ape opened the door and walk into the office with him. Vasily was surprised to see Greg alone without any of Andrews other men walking around with him as the ape drew closer and closer to his desk. Vasily also noticed that Greg now had a pistol like weapon wrapped around his waist, something that he didn't have before.

"What else can I do for you and your lord?" Vasily asked, he eyed the creature in front of him with a sharp gaze.

"Lord Andrew wishes to inform you that your agreement to him has been paid in full, and that we will no longer require your services."

Vasily was surprised to hear those words come out from Greg's mouth. He was expecting to hear that Andrew was upset and had sent his henchmen to dispose of him; however it appeared that things had gone off well.

"Understood, tell Andrew that I will join him in the evacuation momentarily..."

"I'm s-sorry sir, but you will not be joining Lord Andrew in the evacuation. As I -I said before, you have paid your part in the agreement, and Lord Andrew has paid his part. From now on, you are on your own." Greg Interrupted.

Vasily was shocked at what he was just listening to. He could not believe that Lord Andrew, someone who he considered an ally, someone who he had given a place to recover and achieve his goal, was about to throw him away like he was some sort of garbage. He would not stand for this, and Vasily was instantly filled with rage and anger at this magnitude of betrayal.

"D-Do you understand, you are on your own." Greg repeated as he watched President Vasily's head tilt downwards as he looked at the floor beneath his feet.

"Oh I understand…" Vasily responded; his voice was low and menacing like.

"Good, then I wish you the best of luck." Greg replied as he bowed his head down and began making his way over to the white door.

Before he could make it to the door, Greg suddenly heard a loud bang ring within the walls of the room. His vision began to blur instantly and he hit the floor with a sickening thud. He could feel a sharp pain clawing away at his chest followed by a warm oozing feeling as he lay motionless, paralyzed by shock and surprise at what was going on. Greg could feel his body being pushed over onto his back as he found himself face to face with President Vasily, who was holding a matte black pistol with his left hand.

"I will not allow you to run away without paying for your betrayal. You and the others will pay with your lives if you think you can discard me like garbage, I promise you that. Now…I wish you the best of luck, in hell." Vasily said with a menacing growl as he pointed his pistol at Greg's head and pulled the trigger.

Vasily watched as the life drained from Greg's eyes before he lowered his gun and began to make his way out of the office. He wiped his blood splattered face with his right hand as he made his way over to Andrews's location.

 _ **(Over on the East Coastline)**_

Fox, Fay and Fara flew their Arwings with expert precision as, one by one; they helped knock out the enemy fighters from the coastline's airspace. Fox was rather impressed with the Americans aircrafts, as they proved to be a lot quicker than he had imagined, however their weaponry could be considered old age by Cornerian standards. Still, he had to give them credit; the Americans were getting the job done with those jets. It wasn't too long before there were only a handful of the enemy fighters left in the sky, signaling that the dogfights would soon be over.

" _Thank you Fox, you and your team saved us and the Americans a bunch of casualties. We should be able to handle the situation accordingly now."_ Fox heard Sergeant Davis' thank over his headset.

"Roger that Davis, I'm glad we could help." Fox said as he looked at the surrounding battle area and noticed the multiple plumes of smokes rising from the aircrafts that had been downed in the prior moments before his arrival.

The coastline looked just like a metallic graveyard, with metal and toppled buildings being littered all the way up to the blackened beach sand. It would take years for the Americans to rebuild what Fox would have imagined once been a beautiful white sandy beach where families could splash around in the blue water and play in the sand. He thought about how he would feel if Andrew had done this to the Cornerian people, and the feeling just enraged Fox to an incomprehensible state.

" _Fox can you hear me? Please Respond."_ Fox suddenly heard Krystal's voice ring out over his headset.

"I can hear you loud and clear. What's up?" Fox replied with a hint of concern in his voice.

" _Fox, We need you and the others to come out here and help me and Slippy out. Things are getting a little hectic out here."_ Fox could hear Krystal say with a grunt as she tried to maintain control of her Arwing.

"Hmm seems like we've underestimated the amount of firepower Andrew still…" Fox gave off a bothered sigh at the thought of being at risk of getting downed by no other then Oikonny's rag tag flyers.

" _Big time, they even managed to take Falco out of the scene. That's why I'm calling you for help, so that we don't risk losing anyone on our side. Are you able to make it?"_ Krystal responded again with a great deal of strain on her voice.

"Roger that, we've just about finished here on the coast. I'll give the orders to Fara and Fay to follow me up there as well. Miyu's down on the ground assisting Alex so he should be good."

" _Thanks Fox, we'll try to hold our own here till you and the others arrive."_ Krystal responded as she cut her radio com free from Fox's frequency and returned to the battle at hand.

'Please do…' Fox said in his mind as he switched his radio over to the team's frequency and prepared to give his flight team their orders.

"Alright everyone listen up. I've just got the word that we've done our part of the job down here on earth. That's a good thing, because I just finished speaking with Krystal and it seems like Andrew is packing a lot more heat than we anticipated. So, that being said, I have our new orders. We are to rendezvous with Krystal and help relieve the stress our forces are taking from the Rebellion." Fox said as he switched his Arwings mode from stealth to space fighter.

" _What about Miyu? Is she coming along?"_ Fay asked curiously as she and Fara began to follow in their leaders footsteps and switch their space fighter modes to some more suitable for space combat.

"No, she'll stay behind and help our asset with whatever he needs done. But don't worry, we're almost done here. If we keep up with good work, we'll be back in Corneria before you know it." Fox said as he cranked up the power of the Arwings engine and shot off into space, his two comrades following him closely as they rocketed off to help their friends in need.

 _ **(South Lawn of the White House)**_

"This is it. We capture those two bastards and this whole entire problem is history." Alex said mostly to himself as he prepared his mind for what was about to happen.

"How did this even happen? Why would one of your kinds do this to the rest of your kind?" Miyu asked as she tried to figure out how this whole ordeal started.

"Hatred, anger, vengeance, damaged pride, and god only knows how long the list can get. But if I had to sum it up to one thing, I would say it's just the human nature of things. The Russians are still upset about the way the world listens and follows the United States policies and diplomatic solutions, as well as the fact that they lost a war fought a long time ago." Alex said as he himself tried to pin a reason down on why this situation was even happening.

"Wow, sounds like you humans live a pretty complicated life, not to mention the fact that you guys are literally killing each other for no apparent reason…" Miyu sighed as she was beginning to get tired of waiting behind a bush for something to happen.

"Yeah, not really something to be so proud of in all honesty, however despite all of the conflicts and hatred, humanity has always managed to show a good and peaceful side. I just wish that it would last forever." Alex sighed as he repositioned himself so that he could have a clear view of the white house from where he was.

"Yeah, sure does make me think of how lucky I and the others are that Lylat is in a wonderful time of peace right now." Miyu replied back as she too repositioned herself to get a look at the building Alex was looking at.

Alex didn't say a word as his mind began reviewing his memories of the calm and loving planet he had spent two weeks on that was Corneria. It felt soothing to see that there were no worries to be had, no struggles to be seen and no conflict at sight. It was the perfect blend of harmony between the various cultures Corneria had to offer and crowds of civilians walking about their days, doing normal everyday things like working and spending time with loved ones. It was a spectacle that humanity could only dream of having for a moment, something that would be nearly impossible for humankind to achieve.

" _Alex, can you hear me?"_ McRanger's voice snapped Alex out from his train of thought.

"Yes sir, Is everything set?" Alex asked as he lowered himself as to not give away his position to any enemy soldier looking out the White House windows.

" _Yes, we've started our assault on the North side. It looks like what's left of the Russian forces is primarily focused on us, so this should give you no problem with sneaking from behind and capturing our targets."_ McRanger responded as Alex and Miyu could hear the sound of gunfire echoing off into the distance ahead of them.

"Roger that. Me and Miyu are going to start heading inside and looking for the targets. I'll keep you posted on what's going on inside." Alex replied back.

" _10-4. Stay frosty."_ McRanger said as he left Alex to proceed on with his task.

"Alright, Stay close to me and keep your movement as silent as possible. We're going to head inside of that building." Alex said as he got up from his position in the bush he was hiding behind, and began making a swift path over to the rear entrance of the white house.

Miyu followed closely as she was told, right arm hovering over her blaster as she and Alex quietly and carefully made their way to a set of satin white double doors and crouched on opposite sides of the doors.

"Alright, on three we breach. Since you have the weapon, take point and signal when you're ready to go." Alex said as he got up with his back against the walls of the white doors, and placed his right arm over the right hand door.

Miyu couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She had never been a part of any ground force, nor even seen any boots on the ground action in her days of serving under the Star Fox team. She had only heard of stories from Cornerian Defense soldiers who had, and to be honest, they didn't exactly have the best experiences when it came to breaching any enemy compound.

"Hey, focus and relax. Everything is going to be alright." Alex said as he put his right hand on Miyu's blaster, which she had unknowingly started shaking as her mind began surging with a wave of adrenaline.

"O-ok, I'm ready." Miyu said with a shaky voice as she took a quick gulp of fresh air and gripped her blaster with a death grip.

"Alright then; one, two, three…" Alex whispered quietly as he swung open the backdoors of the white house while Miyu took aim at what could potentially be a building filled with Venomian and Russian hostiles.

To her surprise, she didn't see anyone standing down the long red carpeted hallway that she saw in front of her. She was relieved but at the same time confused as to why the enemy would leave the backdoor so unguarded at a time like this. She didn't have too much time to wonder though, because Alex had already made his way halfway into the hallway and was looking inside the empty rooms that spotted the long corridor.

She closed the doors quietly behind her and began making her way over to Alex, who had now taken position behind a small brown table with white and blue vase on top of it, right before the middle of an intersection of another hallway that ran across the one she and Alex were currently in. She saw Alex look back at her, and signaled with his hands to take a position on the opposite wall he was currently at. She did as she was told, however she was rather confused as to why Alex was hiding behind a table for.

"What are you doing, shouldn't you be looking for your targets?" She whispered loud enough for Alex to react by lifting his hand to stop talking.

"There's a patrol coming, stay quiet and stay low." Alex responded as he returned his attention ahead of him and waited patiently for the right moment to strike.

Miyu watched carefully, albeit still a little confused, as she saw two humans wearing dark green camouflage uniforms with matte black metallic riffles strapped on to their backs walk by carrying what appeared to be large containers filled with riffles and other firearms. She didn't say a peep as she watched the men walk a little more than three quarters of the way before Alex moved from his location and stealthily moved behind the two men. She didn't even have time blink as she watched Alex quickly throw a mean sucker punch on the back of one of the soldiers head causing him to drop his crate and lose his balance, while his other friend turned around just in time to see Alex serve him a quick head-butt to the face. With the two men disoriented, Alex made quick work of the two soldiers as he served the two a few more punches to the head before they lay unconscious on the floor.

"Hey, I thought you were a pilot?" Miyu said with a great shock as she saw Alex unstrap one of the rifles from the beaten soldiers on the ground.

"I am, but I had to go through six months of mandatory G.I basic training before I was able to start pilot training." Alex responded as he grabbed a couple of magazines from the other soldier and stuck them on his metallic exo-suit.

"McRanger, do you copy?" Alex said as he took a quick survey of the area as he took the safety off of the gun and cocked int.

" _Roger, what's the news?"_ McRanger spoke over the sounds of bullets being fired onto the enemy.

"We're inside the house; I just intercepted two Russians carrying crates of firearms over to the other troops. The weapons are American, so by the looks of things, they managed to find the Secret Services armory." Alex said as he rummaged through the weapon crates and found a pistol he could use as a secondary.

" _I suppose so. Well at least now they won't put up a fight for too long. We're concentrating everything we've got on to take out as many as we can before we storm in. In the meantime, keep searching for those two S.O.B's."_ McRanger replied back as he returned to laying siege to the front gates of the White House.

"Affirmative, I'll keep my eyes peeled." Alex said as he turned back around to look at Miyu and nodded with his head to follow him.

Alex and Miyu started going down the new hallway that they encountered the two men on as they looked for the Russian president and Andrew Oikonny, carefully checking each room for the two responsible for the chaos down on earth. As they traveled the velvet carpeted corridors, Alex and Miyu would occasionally encounter rushing soldiers that were frantically trying to hold back the American assault. At first Alex would take out a few of them carefully as they unknowingly ran past him, but after a while, Alex would notice that the groups running back and forth were beginning to grow larger.

"We've got to hold off on the takedowns, I think they're starting to notice that something's going on and people are missing." Miyu whispered as they reached yet another intersection between two long corridors.

"Yeah you're right and we're so close to finding those two bastards. It would only be a major obstacle if the enemy tries to find and stop us." Alex replied as he hugged the wall closely and peered around the corners to see if the coast was clear.

"I think I know where Andrew and the Russian president are. Let's just hope that we don't run into any heavy enemy presence on the way." Alex said as he got up and turned right onto a newer hallway.

They moved quietly as Alex continued walking towards the direction of the East Room, Miyu following closely behind him. Fortunately, the two encountered very little enemy presence along the way and within five minutes, Alex and Miyu found themselves face to face with the double doors that belonged to the East Room.

"They're in there; I can hear multiple voices coming from behind the door." Alex said as he pressed his right ear against one of the doors.

"Right, that means that there are going to be a ton of enemy soldiers inside versus us two. I don't think charging in would be such a good idea." Miyu said as she too placed an ear on the door next to Alex to hear what was going on inside the room.

"We won't have to; I've got something that will help lighten the load." Alex replied as he held up a couple of green egg shaped capsules up to Miyu's face.

 _ **(Inside The East Room)**_

"Vasily, relax. I did not betray you. I wasn't planning on leaving my only ally behind…" Andrew chuckled nervously as he found himself face to face with the barrel of President Vasily's pistol.

"Do you think me a fool, you are only saying that to safe your own pathetic life." President Vasily responded with a vile growl.

"No, no, no. My assistant Greg relayed the message all wrong." Andrew gulped as he nervously held both his hands up in the air.

"Likely story, I've already dealt with 'your assistant'. Now if you value your life, you will evacuate me with the rest of your crew, do you understand?" Vasily threatened Andre; jabbing the barrel of the gun forcefully against Andrew's forehead.

"Yes sir. I'll inform my crew at once." Andrew gave a quick nod from his head as Vasily lowered the gun away from his face.

At that moment, the room was filled with the sound of multiple explosions going off at once, debris and shrapnel flew everywhere as multiple soldiers from both leaders side sustained massive damages and fell to the floor. Amongst the sound of explosions, Vasily and Andrew could hear the sound of doors bursting open and an unfamiliar voice begin shouting out loud. Vasily looked in pure horror as he could see an American soldier aiming an assault rifle right at him, the moment he had been fearing for all this time.

"Unite States Marine Corp, drop your weapon and put your hands in the air!" Alex shouted as he aimed his assault rifle down at the Russian President and the alien being, he presumed, was Andrew Oikonny

"You're on your own, Bye now!" Andrew said as he pressed a button on his wrist watch he had on and began to fade away into a beam of light, leaving President Vasily behind.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU'LL REGRET BETRAYING ME ANDREW!" Vasily yelled as he unloaded a few shots into the beam of light Andrew gone in with hopes of injuring the backstabber who had left him behind.

Alex and Miyu quickly took cover as they heard Vasily's gun go off, the sounds of the bullets ricocheting filled the room. Alex peaked his head over his cover and saw President Vasily looking dead at him like a dear looking at headlights, before he began to run away from him and Miyu; Vasily throwing his empty pistol at Alex to try slowing him down.

"Hey! Come back here, you son of a bitch!" Alex shouted angrily as he began to give chase behind the scared Russian president.

"Delta Six, I've found the targets however one of them seems to have teleported and I'm currently chasing the Russian president." Alex shouted over his headset as he chased the Russian down the white house corridors.

" _Stay on 'em Werewolf one, the sooner we capture that bastard the sooner this battle is over. Don't let him get away._ " McRanger responded as he and the rest of the American Ground forces continued laying siege to the enemies within the white house.

"Roger that, He won't get away." Alex spoke as he continued giving chase behind the Russian President.

Alex kept his eyes trained on the back of the man responsible for all the innocent lives lost as he chased him relentlessly, chasing him like a hunting dog would chase a scared fox in the forest. Alex felt his blood race and his heart thumping madly as he inched closer and closer to President Vasily. Every time Vasily would turn to a new corridor; Alex would be right on his heels. Vasily tried to slow his pursuer by throwing down anything he could behind him, but no matter what he would throw down, Alex would swiftly and rapidly move around each obstacle. Vasily new that it would only be a matter of time before Alex would catch him and force him to submit, so he had to act fast if he was going to outrun the American currently chasing him.

Vasily quickly made a sharp turn on the hallway which led him to the oval office; Alex following hot on his trail. He had to make it to that office so that he could unleash his last resort plan. It wasn't long before Vasily had arrived to the door of the oval office, as he quickly opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. With a short burst of energy, Alex sprinted as fast as he could over to the door he saw Vasily run in, and slammed his entire body onto the door. The door shattered as Alex's exo suit made contact with the fragile wooden door, exposing president Vasily standing right behind the presidential office holding a remote control with a bright red button.

"It's over. You've got nowhere else to run and you're completely surrounded by American soldiers. Surrender now and you'll live to see another day." Alex said as he spoke between short puffs of breath.

"You don't say. I wouldn't say things like that not knowing everything that is going on. It's just the typical American thing to do." Vasily smiled creepily as he waved the remote control in his hand.

"What is there to know, you lost. Anything you do now would be pointless and a waist of your resources. It's just the typical Russian thing to do, to try and fight the inevitable." Alex retorted back, keeping a sharp eye on Vasily's remote control.

Vasily then started laugh maniacally, the room echoing with the laugh of a madman who has nothing left to lose, putting Alex more on edge as he watched the Russian President break down in a fit of laughter.

"You know, I somehow expected this to happen. The moment I would be eye to eye with my enemy in a final stand where everything I have ever lived up to would be on the line. It's exhilarating, really. I knew that I was going to get surrounded, I knew my alliance with that scum Andrew was nothing but a fluke, and above all else, I knew that my vengeance would come in the final moments of my life. Now there's nothing left for me but a glorious death for my motherland." Vasily began his monologue as he finished his fit of laughter.

"What are you talking about, what is that remote button for?" Alex began asking as Vasily fiddled with the mysterious remote control in his hands.

"This button, My friend, is the button that will end my legacy!" Vasily said as he pressed down on the button before Alex could react, and Alex suddenly felt like something terrible was about to happen.

"What did you just do you coward? What did you just do?" Alex shouted angrily as he tackled the Russian president onto the floor and began to beat him with angry fists.

 _ **(Outer Space)**_

"That's another one down! Gee I'm so glad you and the others are here, Fox!" Slippy said Fox and the rest of his squad began to clear up the area of Venomian fighters, leaving only a hand full behind while Krystal placed damages onto the mother ship of the Venomian fleet.

"Yeah, I was beginning to think me and Slippy were going to end up like Falco." Krystal said in a joking way as she continued to lay down a barrage of laser fire onto the hull of the V.S.S Oikonny.

"Oh ha, ha; that's really funny Krystal, god you should be a comedian." Falco said as he was still a little upset about what had happened to him earlier with the whole 'taking out the mega laser' incident.

"Bring it down, guys. We're not done here. We still need to knock down some more enemies, and then we can talk about what happened later." Fox said as he calmed his teammates down and continued shooting Venomian fighters out of the space zone.

" _Fox, this is Alex, can you hear me?"_ Fox heard Alex's voice come over his headset.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Fox responded as he continued to fight the remaining Venomian fighters.

" _I need you to take a look at your surroundings. The Russian president just pressed down a button but I don't know what it is controlling. Is there anything out of place near you?"_ Alex asked as Fox began to look around his area.

"Yeah actually, there's this satellite looking think charging up just outside of Earth's atmosphere, like it's giving off some kind of light energy or something." Fox responded as he saw a metallic structure floating not too far away from his location.

" _Dear god, he's unleashing a K.E.M. strike. Fox I need you to take that satellite out. If that thing fires its rods, a lot of people are going to die."_ Alex responded as he suddenly realized the gravity of the situation.

"Ok, Don't worry. I'll take that satellite out right away." Fox responded as he turned his attention over to the satellite.

Fox flew his Arwing across the space debris littered everywhere as he made his way over to the satellite. Once he was within reach, he fired a small barrage of laser fire onto the satellite, but was surprised to see that the satellite was undamaged by the laser fire. He also noticed that the satellite had begun firing its countermeasures right at Fox. He evaded the satellite's mini rocket fire and waited till the satellite was dormant again.

"Alright, if normal laser fire wont damage this thing, let's try fully charging it." Fox said as he charged up his laser fire and watched as two heavy beams of laser fire began making its way over to the K.E.M Satellite.

This time, Fox saw that the lasers had penetrated the thick metallic structures hull, however the satellite was still charging up its rods. Once again, Fox evaded the next barrage of countermeasures as the satellite tried to destroy its attacker, and once again Fox waited for the satellite to go dormant again.

"Alright, it's time for a smart bomb. That should do the job quite nicely." Fox said as he switched his Arwings ammunition over to his smart bombs, and prepared to fire one directly into the laser hole he had made earlier.

Fox placed his Arwing into position as his crosshairs lined up perfectly to the satellite. He fired a smart bomb at the satellite and watched as the missile began making its way over to it. It didn't take too long for the smart bomb to hit its target, and with a satisfying display of red and orange, the satellite blew up into small chunks and began to descend into earth's atmosphere.

"Alright Alex, the satellite has been taken care of." Fox spoke over his headset as he flew his Arwing back towards the rest of his team to finish the Venomian forces once and for all.

" _Thanks Fox, you really are a life saver."_ Alex responded as he gave an unconscious President Vasily a menacing glare.

"No problem, buddy. Are you all done down there on earth?" Fox asked curiously.

" _Yeah, we've got our man, however that guy Andrew seems to have teleported away or something."_ Alex replied back.

"Hmm, he might be on his mother ship right now; if that's true then we can…"

" _Hello there you pests, it is I, the great and powerful Andrew Oikonny. It's good and all that you came here to help some puny little humans reclaim their territory and what not, but the real threat is here to come. While you were all busy fighting and capturing enemies, I have managed to revive the one and only person capable of bringing Lylat and all the other star system down on their knees. All Hail the newly revived, Lord Andross! You will not win this war, Star Fox. My uncle will make certain of that!"_ Fox suddenly heard a familiar voice that he had come to loath.

"Andrew! You won't run away this time. Everybody, focus all fire unto the V.S.S. Oikonny!" Fox shouted as he ordered his team to stop Andrew from running away.

" _I've already runaway, you dumb fox! But worry not, for we shall meet again, and when we do, that will be the last day alive! Be certain of that, Star Fox!"_ Andrew replied back as he closed the transmission and left Fox alone to his shock.

"Team what's the status of the Oikonny? Have we disabled it?" Fox asked as his mind began racing with a wave of emotions.

"It's gone Fox, it just disappeared suddenly." Krystal responded as she stopped flying around the area and tried to scan for any sign of the Venomian mother ship.

"My scanners aren't picking up anything, it's like the ship was never here at all!" Slippy added in over the radio.

"Typical Oikonny, running away whenever he's losing, we'll get him the next time we see him." Falco sighed as he also couldn't pick up any readings on the V.S.S Oikonny.

"Alright team, let's head down to earth, there's nothing we can do about Andrew right now." Fox said as he too could not find a reading on the Oikonny. The sudden realization that Andross was back began to trouble fox deeply, as he began to remember everything that had happened while that evil monster had been around. This was truly a shocking discover that Fox had not been ready to hear.

( _ **Back on Earth)**_

"There you are, I was looking everywhere for you!" Miyu heaved as she finally found Alex inside the room looking down at a bloody faced President Vasily.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't let this coward runaway." Alex said as he prepared to lift the unconscious man up and place him on his shoulders.

"Nah I get it, its ok." She replied back as she helped Alex place the man on his shoulders and prepared to carry him out to the rest of the American Forces.

"Thanks for helping me out Miyu. I know this was a little out of your comfort zone." Alex thanked as the two began to make their way to the front of the White House.

"You know, it wasn't really that bad. I haven't gotten such a rush in such a long time. It made me feel so alive." Miyu chuckled nervously as she walked along side Alex.

"Yeah, it was like that for me too when I first started. But in all honesty, I'll stick more to my flying." Alex continued the conversation as they finally arrived at the entrance to the White House.

The firefighting had come to a complete halt; the entire north lawn of the White House was filled with makeshift medic tents tending to all wounded soldiers, Russian and American soldiers alike. The Russian soldiers who weren't injured were all being escorted over to a separate camp which would send them over to a military compound to await trail. Alex looked up in to the sky to see the remainder of the Air Force units flying in the storm grey sky, the sound of the jets rushing by filled Alex with a sense of accomplishment and ease that he had not felt in a long time. He returned his gaze back towards the ground and with a quick scan; Alex found where McRanger and Nick were talking to each other about the battle moments before.

"Well then, look who we have here. I'd say that our little resistance movement was a complete success, huh gentlemen." Nick said as Alex joined the other two men, with Miyu right next to him.

"Yeah, despite having heavy casualties on our side, we managed to get the job done. Just shows to prove that those good lives lost that day were not in vain. Restoration is going to be a pain in the ass, though." McRanger responded.

"That's true, that K.E.M. Strike really did a number on the landscape, but things will be back to normal before you know it, especially now that we've captured this poor bastard." Alex said as he jolted his shoulder to show who he was talking about.

"If it were up to me, I'd have executed this coward on sight. I can only say that god has mercy on this pig's soul. Go put him up with injured in the med tents." McRanger spoke as he pointed Alex over to the medical tents.

"Yeah, I'll be back. Miyu stay here, I'll only be a minute." Alex replied as he made his way over to the med tent to drop off President Vasily.

It took him less than five minutes to hand Vasily off to the medics. They took President Vasily's unconscious body over to an open stretcher and tied him down in case he woke up and had any ideas to run away. With that being done, Alex returned to the group he had left and saw that Fox, Krystal and the rest of the Star Fox team had arrived as well.

"Good to see that you made it out alive and saved your people." Fox said as he went up to Alex and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Me too, but I didn't do it alone, I have all you guys to thank. If we hadn't all done our parts, we'd have all been dead right about now." Alex responded, giving off a relieved sigh.

"You're welcome pal, we'd always come to help a friend in need." Falco spoke as he placed his left arm over Alex's shoulder and nudging him with a playful elbow.

"Glad to know that. Did you guys manage to capture that Andrew guy?" Alex asked as he remembered that Andrew had teleported away from the East Room.

"Nope, he said some things over our radios and then vanished. But Andrew's going to be the last of our troubles." Krystal replied as Alex noticed that she had a grim look on her face.

"Don't worry; we'll stop Andrew and the rest of his goons from causing any harm." Fox said as he noticed a man walking towards them wearing a blue suit and being accompanied by four men dressed in black.

"Major Simmons, Sergeant Simmons, I want to commend you gentlemen for your bravery and resourcefulness that you have displayed for your country today. I also would love to thank Sergeant Davis for providing us with the reinforcements needed to make this mission a success. I believe I can speak for the entire American people when I say we are truly indebted to you and your planet." President Whitley spoke with gratefulness and joy as he joined the large group of soldiers taking to one another.

"No problem Mr. President, the Cornerian government would aid any who need her help." Nick replied as he gave President Whitley a small nod.

"Thank you for your reassuring words Sergeant Davis, now all that is left for us to do is rebuild. I know it may not look like good right now, but you all can stay and rest up here for as long as you need to, and I will guarantee that you that you get the best that my country has to offer." President Whitley said while looking at Nick and the Star Fox crew.

"We appreciate the offer Mr. President, my team and I would love to stay, but we have to return back to our home world as soon as we are able to." Fox responded just as Nick was about to say his response to President Whitley's offer.

"I understand. I hope we can soon cross paths again. Maybe our worlds could arrange a treaty with one another and trade our cultures with each other." President Whitley said with a smile on his face.

"Perhaps one day Mr. President, I'm sure we can settle something out." Nick replied.

"Well I'll let you guys attend to your matters. Just remember that you are always welcome in the United States." President Whitley said as he gave a crisp salute to the hero's of the resistance and went off to do his duty as Commander and Chief.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Alex said as he took a look at Fox and the rest of his team.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sure going to miss the time we spent on Corneria, Alex." Fox responded as he reminisced the two weeks that Alex had spent with him and the rest of the team together.

"You'll still be able to communicate with us, I placed a built in wrist communicator into your exo suit, so don't feel shy to give us a call!" Slippy said as he was the first one to give Alex a goodbye hug.

"Yeah, and maybe whenever you have some free time you can swing on through for another two weeks in paradise with us." Falco was next to say, as he too gave Alex a brotherly goodbye hug.

"We could also share some of our newer adventures with each other, whenever we all meet together again." Krystal was next to say, giving Alex a warm comforting embrace.

"And remember, we've always got your back if there is ever a moment that you need us, I promise you that." Fox finished while he grabbed Alex's hand and shook it firmly.

"Thanks you guys, I'll make sure to hit you guys up every once and a while to see what's going on in your side of the universe. I hope we can all stay in touch and visit each other soon!" Alex said as he watched all the members of the Star Fox team make their way to their Arwings, expect for a certain lynx.

"I have to say, I've never had quite an adventure like this in a while. I'm really glad I got to take part in this and help you out." Miyu said as Alex noticed that she had a little bit of a red glow showing up on her cheeks as she thanked him.

"I'm glad you decided to help me out. Hopefully you can have some more adventures that will quench that daredevil side you've got, Miss Miyu." Alex said, giving Miyu a smile that only made her cheeks redder.

"We'll see. Don't be a stranger now!" Alex heard Miyu shout as she made her way over to the location of her Arwing over in the forest he had crashed landed in.

He continued to watch as she ran farther and farther away until her body had been engulfed by the outline of the trees, leaving only Alex, McRanger and Nick left standing where the others had once been.

"Hey, looks like someone's got an eye for you." Nick joked as he looked over at Alex with a grin.

"Oh please, you've got it all wrong. She's only met me for like twenty minutes." Alex stated as he shook his head to what Nick was implying.

"Yeah right, I saw the way you smiled at her, and the way her face blushed when you pointed out her 'daredevil side'. Isn't that right, Sergeant McRanger?" Nick added on as he looked over to McRanger, who was standing right next to him.

"Looks like she's into you, if you ask me." McRanger responded, Shocking Alex with his response.

"I didn't think you the type to joke around Sergeant, but like I said before, you've got it all wrong." Alex responded as McRanger shrugged his shoulders at Alex's remark and Nick chuckled at Alex's denial.

"Well, I'd love to stay and Chat, but I've got to get going back too. General Pepper will want to hear a full report about what happened here on Earth, and truth be told, those reports can be quite a handful. I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet you gentlemen, I'll be looking forward to the day we all see each other again. Stay safe, my friends." Nick said as he said his goodbyes and made his way over to the remaining Cornerian Forces he had brought with him. Alex and McRanger watched as Nick pressed a few buttons on his wrist and began to fade away much like how Andrew did a while back, leaving only the two men alone in battlefield surrounded by tents and people rushing by.

"You did a good job out there soldier, you've earned yourself some rest time." McRanger said to Alex as he placed a hand on Alex's left shoulder.

"Thanks, you did a good job too. We all deserve a little rest." Alex replied back as he felt McRanger's hand pat his shoulder twice, before he began walking away towards one of the tents to find a place to lay down for a minute, leaving Alex alone standing in the clearing.

Alex looked up into the sky and watched as Star Fox Arwings flew past the American sky until they were out of his sight. He gave out a little sigh as he continued to stare at the grey cloud filled sky and thought about everything that had gone on in the moments before. As he continued to think, Alex began to notice that the clouds were starting to part, and the blue sky began to show. He smiled as he began to feel the sun's rays land upon his face, and in the corner of his eye, he noticed that a bald eagle had flown down from a crack in the sea of grey cloud. He continued to watch the magnificent bird fly in the sky before he decided to join McRanger in a tent, smiling as he made his way over.

 _ **There you have it folks, this concludes the story of Operation S.A.M. I want to thank everyone who has submitted O.C's to be apart of this story, as well as everyone who has reviewed and PM'd me to see how things were going on my end. I'm proud to say that you've all made my first Fanfic experience an awesome one, and I wish to continue providing you all with awesome Fics to read in the future! Please feel free to review my story as a whole to see if there is anything I can improve on for my future projects. I aslo want to inform everyone that I will be hosting a poll to see what you guy's would be interested in me to write for my next project tomorrow. Again, thank you everyone for the awesome support and my you all have a great night and day!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **SfZ_Eldorado**_


End file.
